Journey to a New World : Season Four
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: Ben and the Lyoko warriors just lost William and Lyoko. Now with the recreation of Lyoko on way their fight against XANA continues. Season 4 of Code Lyoko. The sequel to Journey to a New World: Season Three. Canon pairings J/A U/Y
1. Chapter 1: William Returns

**This disclaimer goes for the whole story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Code Lyoko Evolution. I only own Ben/ Theron**

 **Chapter 1**

 **William Returns**

Aelita, Jeremy, and I are in the lab and Jeremy said using the voice modifier and disguised as William's father "that's correct sure. It was a very sudden decision you know how youngsters can be at this age. I'm sure Your own daughter Sissy is capable of doing the same thing."

Then I said "Jeremy say this" and handed him what I wrote and Jeremy said "hang on someone's on the other end I need to answer."

Then Jeremy said "thanks Theron I needed that."

Then I said "Why don't I take over, a 11th grader having a 10th grader as a roll model."

Then Jeremy said "sure see how you do. Jeremy gave me the head set and we swapped seats and said "sorry sir that was wife saying William and her are on the way home from the airport. Okay where was I ,oh yeah your daughter and how I know her nickname, Actually I don't I was thinking of the the time William told me about his 9th grade photo where he told us you daughter took the place of his little Japanese girlfriend Yuri , I think her name was. How someone from his class had said "that's Elizabeth" and how she sort of screamed "It's Sissy." I must of got the names mixed up."

Then Mr. Delmas said "that's alright just was curious you said William had a girlfriend or you must mean Yumi Ishiyama. I didn't think your son and Miss. Ishiyama were together I thought it would've been her and Mr. Stern."

Then I said " That's who it was When I said girlfriend I ment that I heard from William how he adores Yumi, and he wishes he could date her. He just hadn't have the courage to ask her. Young love."

Then Mr. Delmas said "Yeah I know that it's the same for Elizabeth wanting Mr. Stern, and Thank you Mr. Dunbar for this chat with you and please give William my best regards and tell him we hope he will return to school very soon and he will always be welcome. "

Then I said "I will tell him good bye Mr. Delmas and many thanks for your understanding."

Then Mr. Delmas said "Your very welcome sir."

I ended the voice modifier and Jeremy said "you made a better grownup then I would, I didn't think of thinking of picture day, good thing you weren't on Lyoko."

Then Aelita said "nice add with his crush on Yumi."

Then I got up and said "thank you, thank you" and bowed.

Then Aelita said "now we just have to find William."

Then Jeremy and I switched places and Jeremy said "your right we better get back to work."

The next morning Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and I are outside Jeremy said "piece of cake."

Then Yumi said "So it worked with the principal, but what will happen when William's real parents want to see their son."

Then Ulrich said "Yumi's right, I'm not so sure that voice synthesizer of yours is going to do the trick Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "who knows maybe by then we localized William."

Then Odd said "How are you gonna do that."

Then Aelita said "thanks for the data we got from my farther before he disappeared into the network. Jeremy, Theron, and I just about recreated Lyoko."

Then Odd said "your recreating Lyoko."

Then I said "yep."

Then Aelita said "we might even be ready by tonight."

Then Jeremy said "that's right. In fact Aelita, Theron, and I worked on it every night for the last week."

Then Odd said "So that's why you look like a couple of zombies huh and I thought you looked like wrecks because you were partying all night. I was gonna get jealous."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We were at lunch and we came over to Milly and Tamyia and Yumi said "hey Milly, hey Tamyia, you wouldn't mind if we sat here with you, would you." Then Mildly and Tamyia got up and left the table.

Then Ulrich said " they still sulking."

Then Jeremy said "what do you think."

Then Odd said "well you did sneak out the bathroom window in the middle of an interview and for ace reporters like them that is pretty insulting."

Then Jeremy said "being mad at me isn't as bad as being really mad at each other."

Then Ulrich said "how come."

Then Jeremy said "they had a massive argument over the newspaper I think."

Then Yumi said "you mean the Kadic News is folded for good. That's the best news I've heard."

Then Odd said "no it's not how am I going to know who's going out with who now. I guess I'm going to have to consult my self by watching Jim dancing to old disco music. He really.."

Then Ulrich said "Odd don't tell me you've been watching Paco the King of Disco again."

Then Odd said "I can't help myself. When ever I'm in a bad mood I put the film on. I don't know why he's so ashamed of it, he used to be an actor."

Then Ulrich said "It's probably because the film was a flunk."

Then later on we were in the lab and Jeremy is on the chair and said "I'm all set. Here we go" and he pressed a key.

Then Odd said "I don't want to be a party pooper but there doesn't seem to be very much happening."

Then Aelita said "the data my farther transmitted wasn't enough."

Then Jeremy said "I guess we were crazy to think we could recreate Lyoko."

Then Yumi said "hey wait look at that."

Then Ulrich said "that's incredible it worked."

Then Odd said "Theron, Aelita and Jeremy, you guys are gods."

Then Jeremy said "almost but not quite."

Then he pressed a button and the Lyoko map popped up and I said "Right now we just have sector five, we still have a lot of work to recreate the other sectors, but we should be able to do that soon."

Then Yumi said "okay but it could wait a night or two. Your guys deserve a good night's sleep."

Then Aelita said "yes, Yumi's right Jeremy. We're going to be needing every bit of our strength to look for William. We'll get started tomorrow."

Then I said "you can work on the other sectors and finding William without me."

Then Jeremy said "yeah all right."

Then as we left the factory Odd said "hey do you guys want to watch Paco the King of Disco with me. It'll take your mind off things."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and I came in and Jeremy said "Sissy when have you been involved with the Kadic News."

Then Sissy said "ever since I made myself editor and chief, oh and since you all together as usual I would like to ask Yumi a few questions for the next issue. What are you two waiting for come on we rolling." Well Yumi our readers would like to know how you and William are getting alone."

Then Yumi said "me and William i dont don't know what your talking about."

Then Sissy said "would you rather I ask the same question to William. He might not be as shy as you are. As a matter of fact I haven't seen, the last time I saw him was a week ago."

Then Ulrich said "he's gone abroad his father called your father to tell him."

Then Sissy said "How come you know that huh."

Then I said "duh, since Yumi, and I our in William's class one of us were wondering where William was as our teacher didn't call his name in attendance and she told us, and Yumi, and I told our friends. That's how he knows."

Then we heard William say "are you talking about me."

Then later on William spoke to us without the Kadic News and said "all I remember is being virtualized on Lyoko and being captured by the Scyphozoa. It's a blank after that. That is till this morning I woke up in the factory." Then Odd pinched him and William said "hey, what are you doing Odd your hurting me."

Then Odd said "just checking to make sure your not one of XANA's ghost."

Then Jeremy said "no danger of that there isn't any activated tower on Lyoko. William couldn't be sent by XANA."

Then William said "So you can stop pinching me Odd."

Then the bell rang and Yumi said "any how you just in time for a quiz in math."

Then William said "timing huh, I haven't studded at all."

Then Yumi said "So since when have you ever studied."

Then I said "he did study for history, when we had the test in math, you question should've been when have he ever studied the correct subject."

Then William ran of after us to class.

Then at night time I was in my dorm and my phone rang and I said "okay Jeremy I'll head to the factory."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich, Jeremy, and I were on the bridge and Ulrich said "It's impossible to reach Odd I all ready tried three times."

Then Jeremy said "yeah, I'll bet his living it up some where just when we need him."

Then we got to the lab and Ulrich said "there not here."

Then Jeremy said "I can see that there in sector five and I don't like that at all hurry Ulrich, Theron head for the scanner room."

Then I said "on our way."

Then Ulrich said "we're ready Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "okay I'll launch the procedure."

Then Ulrich and I got virtualized on to sector five."

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich, Theron you have to take the corridor right in front of you."

Then I said "before you ask we got rid with the key during the recreation. So let's go."

Then Jeremy said "yeah you better step on it while there still not to far away. Once your in the core zone I'll guide you."

Then we caught up to William and Ulrich said "having fun without inviting us. You sure have changed haven't you."

Then Jeremy said "be careful Theron, Ulrich XANA just sent some Kreepers just behind you."

Then I said "Ulrich just go have your jousting match William for who ever gets Yumi, I'll get the Kreepers." Then William said "super smoke" and he left us with the Kreepers.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich, Theron, you better make it snappy. William's taking Aelita straight to the dome area."

Then Ulrich said "we're doing our best Jeremy." Then Ulrich and I destroyed two Kreepers and Ulrich said "and obviously my best isn't enough."

Then I destroyed another Kreeper as Yumi came in and destroyed another Kreeper.

Then Yumi said "I guess you could've used some help."

Then I said "you guessed right let's go."

Then Yumi and I destroyed two more Kreepers.

Then Ulrich said "on three we attack, 1, 2, 3" then we each destroyed a Kreeper.

Then we left the room and head to the dome. Yumi, Ulrich, and I were on the elevator and Yumi said "Jeremy what's going on."

Then Jeremy said "William wants out of sector five."

Then Yumi said "but I thought you haven't managed to create the other sectors."

Then Jeremy said "that's why it's so hard to understand. At the end of sector five there's nothing except the digital sea."

Then I said "William wants to throw Aelita into the digital sea."

Then we got to the dome and Jeremy said "Aelita would be devirtualized for good just like her father."

Then Ulrich said "don't worry Jeremy we'll do all we can to stop him."

Then Yumi said "but for that we're going to need our vehicles."

Then Jeremy said "Right I'll see that you get them in no time at flat." Then we got on our vehicles and went after William and Jeremy said "better watch out there are mines." Then Ulrich, and I both got devirtualized by a mine. Then Yumi, Ulrich and I went up to the lab.

When we were up there Ulrich said "do you think William's gone for good."

Then Jeremy said "no I think he just went back to his new master XANA."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then we're all in the gym and Aelita said "why would William want to drag me into the digital sea. I don't get it."

Then Jeremy said "I think it's part of XANA's new strategy. So we got to be careful. William could come back at any time."

Then Yumi said "and we know have to come up with another excuse for his absence and Delmas might not buy it this time."

Then Mildly and Tamyia came and said "hey Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "hello, hello."

Then Ulrich said "they don't hate you now."

Then Jeremy said "I guess they found someone they can hate even more."

Then we gazed at Sissy.

Then Yumi said "they're kind of like us and William."

Then Odd said "incredible Jim became a real star."

Then Ulrich said "and only thanks to you right Odd."Then Jim started disco dancing.

 **Read and Review**

 **Author's Note: Here we're are at the last code Lyoko segment of the Series. I'm altering the grades they say people are cause I'm getting confused with the show.**


	2. Chapter 2: Double Take

**Chapter 2**

 **Double Take**

Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and I are in Jeremy's room. Aelita, Yumi, and I are watching Jeremy who's at his computer and Odd said "So then the Guy gets up and starts to scream oh no my canoe just sprang a leak." Then he started laughing and Odd stopped and said "come on its hysterical. The guy thinks it's going to spring a leak. Oh forget it you guys have no sense of humor."

Then Ulrich said "we do that's the problem."

Then Yumi said "don't worry Odd the sense of humor with growing up."

Then Odd said "come on I'm the funniest guy in school. In fact if I wasn't me I would be president of my own fan club."

Aelita said "that's what I call funny."

Then Odd said "yeah but the problem is I didn't mean it to be funny."

Then Jeremy said "do you mind making a little less noise. Some of us our trying to work. I already spent a lot of sleepless nights by recreating the rest of Lyoko and improving the digital equipment for all of you. Now I got to figure what to do about William. You haven't forgotten while your doing your bad stand up act."

Then Ulrich said "It wasn't me, it was him" pointing to Odd."

Then Jeremy said "that William is stuck on Lyoko under the control of XANA, and if we don't do anything people are going to start noticing, his absence. Keep it down."

Then Jeremy with his voice synthesizer told Delmas William was sick. Then Jeremy got off the voice synthesizer and he said "I honestly don't know what we would do without my voice synthesizer."

Then Odd said "well now that we handled Delmas. Maybe we can go to more important stuff."

Then Jeremy said "yeah like what."

Then Odd said "meatballs and spaghetti."

Then Jeremy said "Odd I know your a walking stomach, but I haven't got time to go to lunch. I have to get to the factory to test out the codes for your new equipment."

Then Odd said "can you program me some bell bottom pants with an orange stripe on the side."

Then Jeremy said "will yah. I need a little thinking time."

Then Odd said "what you need is to hear a good joke. You don't laugh enough."

Then I said "if that's so. Here's a joke. Why did the chicken cross the road."

Then Odd said "duh, to get to the other side."

Then I said "no, because Odd's chasing him with a fork."

Then all of us but Odd laughed and Ulrich said "now that's a good joke."

Then all of us but Jeremy went to lunch.

Odd pushed his lunch away and Aelita said "you don't want your banana."

Then Odd said "It's for Einstein, the walking stomach has to look out for our local genius."

Then Ulrich said "Oh oh Delmas and incredible hulk at 11 o'clock."

Then Mr. Delmas and Jim came to our table and Mr. Delmas said "hello Yumi, Theron I was wondering have you guys had any news about William Dunbar by any chance. Jim said you were close friends."

Then Yumi said "somebody told us he was sick in bed with a really high fever."

Then Jim said "let me handle this John-Pierre. Listen Theron, Yumi, be honest with us. I know perfectly well that William isn't any more sick then I am."

Then he sneezed then Aelita said "bless you Jim."

Then Jim said "Thank you. If you want to know what I think. I think William is some where and something tells me you know exactly where that some where is and sometimes it's better to be honest with someone so uno. Somebody should tell William we know he's around and that he has to get back before tonight. If not Mr. Delmas our beloved principal will call some police. That got to do it."

Later after lunch Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and I are outside and Ulrich's on the phone with Jeremy and he said "uh uh that's impossible you have track this afternoon. You can't keep cutting Phys Ed all the time. One more time and your gonna be in a lot of trouble. What are you going to do."

Then we go over to the vending machines Odd couldn't get anything and he turns around and said "I don't believe it."

Then Yumi said "wow he sure got ready fast."

Then Jeremy came to us and said "hey everybody."

Then Aelita said "you already finished all you had to do."

Then Jeremy said "piece of cake sweetie pie, what's you think frown down your looking at the man." Then looks at Yumi and said "How's it going kid you must've got all dolled up for me today. You won't believe the vibes I'm feeling right now."

Then Yumi said "hey go back to being Jeremy will you."

Then Jeremy said "It's just that when ever I see you I don't feel like I'm myself."

Then Odd said "XANA."

Then he goes after Jeremy and Jeremy threw him to the vending machine.

I said your half right Odd "It's not the real Jeremy" and Yumi's phone rings and I said "Right on time."

Then Yumi answered and said "Jeremy, but then."

Then Jeremy said "well what do you think of me guys. Hold on you mind explaining this."

Then I said "no need he made a double of himself by activity a tower on Lyoko."

Then Jeremy said "So this way I can work on the program for finding William and be in gym class at the same time."

Then Odd said "you might've warned us about it Einstein."

Then Jeremy said "sorry guys I was in a big hurry."

Then Yumi said "you got to know your double's got to be the biggest flirt I ever met."

Then Jeremy said "very strange some kind of emergen quality that appeared unexpectedly, any way I haven't hit a home run with it but a double's still pretty good."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I are in Mrs. Hertz class and Mrs Hertz said "and so it was in the 1671 that Isaac Newton created his famous reflection telescope, and as I'm sure you can see by this rare and precious model of it. Newton and his law of gravity the Apple that fell." Then a ball came through the window and broke the model. Mrs. Hertz goes to the window and said "Jim you're worse than those barbarians that burned down the Alexandria Library."

Then I saw Yumi look at her phone and stood up and said "mam can I please leave the room."

Then I said "can I too mam."

Then Mrs. Hertz said "yes go you haven't seen any pieces around have you."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy said "hurry up I have hardly got enough energy to protect the tower."

Then Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and I are in the scanners and Aelita said "we're ready Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "okay I'll start the procedure."

Then the four of us were virtualized onto the desert sector.

Then Ulrich said "twin blades perfect for getting a close save."

Then I looked at my self and found the only difference was that the pants had pockets. I reached in them and pulled two pairs of nunchucks out and I said "cool Jer."

Then Jeremy said "that's not all you know can change into your other forms by thought unless Ulrich, and Odd are on or were on Lyoko."

Then I said "awesome."

Then Yumi said to Aelita "I like your skirt Aelita."

Then Aelita said to Yumi "Thanks those shoulder pads aren't bad either."

Then Jeremy said "hey you two can discuss fashion later the activated tower is north by northwest."

Then the four of us got on our vehicles and headed towards the tower. Then Yumi said "I see it." Ulrich fought against William. I took my nunchucks out and swung them at the Trantulas destroy two at a time. Then I saw Ulrich got devirtualized I swung my nunchucks at William.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then I said "duplicate."

Then I moved and William got me and I was also devirtualized. Then Ulrich, and I got to the lab and Jeremy said "Yumi, I'll bring you back in. Oh no it's not working."

Then Odd said "what do you expect everything's breaking up."

Then Ulrich said "that's bad news."

Then Odd said "there's only one thing left to do." Then he headed to the scanners and saved Yumi from falling.

Then Jeremy said "return to the past now" and he launched the program.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and I are in the lab and Aelita said "there's no way of bringing him back right."

Then Jeremy said "not for the time being."

Then Yumi said "have you got a plan B."

Then Jeremy said "well we haven't got any other choice. We're gonna have to make a copy of William to replace him here at the academy."

Then Ulrich said "Isn't that a little risky."

Then Jeremy said "yep, but it's the only way to calm Jim, and Delmas."

Then Odd said "okay but never ask me to take the copy to the infirmary alright okay.

Then Yumi, and I with the William clone left the building and Delmas came to us and said "Well, Dunbar by boy I'm glad to see your fever is broken and your feeling well."

Then William clone said "uh did I break anything else."

Then Delmas said "don't forget to keep talking your medicines."

Yumi, and I forced a laugh.

 **Read and Review please**


	3. Chapter 3: Opening Act

" **XANAfied speach** "

 **Chapter 3**

 **Opening Act**

Yumi came in to the cafeteria and said "high everybody."

Then Jeremy said "high Yumi."

Then Ulrich said "what's happening Yumi."

Then Yumi said "you mean to tell me that there actual news in the Kadic News this time."

Then Odd said "don't tell me you haven't heard."

Then Ulrich handed his newspaper to Yumi. Yumi read it and said "Chris who."

Then Ulrich said "your kidding have you ever heard of the Sub Digitales."

Then Odd said "Chris is there drummer and he'll be at Kadic today."

Then Yumi said "hey guys cool it. Sounds like a phoney scoop."

Then Jeremy said "yeah it does just another one of Milly and Tamyia's dumb stories."

Then Aelita said "well it could be for real. It seems Chris is coming here to visit his uncle."

Then Yumi said "you mean Chris has an Uncle that works here."

Then Aelita said "I wonder who that can be."

Then Jeremy said "you too Aelita how can you believe that stuff."

Then we left the cafeteria and started walking and Yumi said "if it's true who do you think it really is."

Then Ulrich said "Humi, Shardaz, Mr. Delmas, not Mr. Delmas Sissy could never be Chris's cousin."

Then Aelita said "if she was she'd be shouting out to anybody willing to listen to her."

Then Ulrich said "what about Riley."

Then Odd said "huh Michael Riley the custodian right well in that case why not Jim." Then Odd literally ran into Jim.

Then Jim said "well done Dellarobia just as clumsy as ever."

Then Odd said "Jim what a coincidence we were just talking about you.

Then Jim said "about me."

Then Odd said "yeah it seems that the sub digitales is coming to Kadic today to visit his uncle and we thought you'd be the first to know."

Then Jim said "me no who gave you an idea like that."

Then Odd hit his head with his hands and said "oh almost forgot how stupid of me. That's not your style of music at all is it Jim. Your more into like oldies huh."

Then Jim said "yeah, but wait a second I also happen to like rock music, and I love the Sub Digitales those guys are very talented artists especially my nephew he's really great."

Then Odd said "hey I was right your Chris's uncle I can't believe it."

Then Jim said "I didn't say that did I."

Then Odd said "ah huh you sure did Jim" then Odd turned to us and said "that's what he said right."

Then Jim said "okay, okay, Chris is my nephew but..."

Then Odd interrupted and said "wow that's what I call an insensational scoop."

Then Jim said "counting on you all not to tell anybody. Especially you Dellarobia I don't want any of this going around."

Then Odd said "I promise not to tell a living soul Jim."

Then after words we were sitting in the auditorium and Delmas said "My dear Chris, on behalf of the entire staff and student body of Kadic Academy. I would like to wish you a very well welcome."

Then Chris took the stage and said "good morning everyone and thank you all for this enthusiasm, as I guess all of you know I came here to visit my uncle, but there's another reason as well." Then the screams subsided and he continued "the Sub Digitales decided to do a school tour to discover new talent and to develop that talent by giving you guys the change to be the opening act at our next concert, and thanks to the kind authorization of your principal we organized an audition for this afternoon in your gymnasium."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I walked over to Jeremy's dorm and said "working on our virtual ship. Jeremy then said "you see this is where I'm stuck I still don't understand the real nature of the transitional interface between Lyoko and the network. Even though I've gone over, and over the flux. Hey Aelita are you listen."

Then Aelita said "I'm sorry can you say that again."

Then Jeremy said "never mind."

Then I said "this might work we could re configure the navigation parameters in relative function to the frequency of the flux.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy then said "what do you mean system error."

Then I said "cool your jets Einstein, we'll just shift the polarity of the flux. Aelita do you have the figures."

Then Jeremy said "are you okay Aelita."

Then Aelita said "something wrong."

Then Jeremy said "its okay Theron, and I can finish on our own if you want to go you can go."

Then Aelita said "are you sure."

Then Jeremy said "I think I know what's holding us up."

Then Aelita said "okay I'm off then."

After Aelita left the super scan picked up and activated tower.

Then Jeremy called Ulrich and said "the super scan just picked up an activated tower. We got to get to the factory fast. Wait for Theron and me under the arches We'll stop by her room first see you in a few minutes."

Jeremy and I walked towards Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd and Yumi said "she's not picking up."

Then Jeremy said "she's not in her room either. We were working together but she wasn't concentrating. She was more interested in showing her demo to Chris at the audition."

Then Ulrich said "Oh now I understand why she took off like a rocket."

Then Odd said "do you think Aelita's the mystery DJ.

Then Ulrich said "Kind of looks like it."

Then Jeremy said "you mind feeling me in."

Then Yumi said "don't worry we'll tell you on the way" then turned to Ulrich and Odd and continued "you two go find her she must of gone to the Principal's office to see Chris, meet us at the factory."

Yumi, Jeremy, and I run and we see Milly and Tamyia frozen. Then We stopped and Yumi "looks like your in shock did Sissy say something intelligent for once or what."

Then Tamyia said "Chris just kidnapped Aelita."

Then Jeremy said "what."

Then Milly said "yeah we saw him pass by here with Aelita on his shoulder he was totally weird like the made killer in executioner 2."

Then Tamyia said "shouldn't we call the police."

Then Yumi said "I wouldn't do that, that was just for the video, mean the new sub digitales video there doing this science fiction thing with robots eating the school."

Then Jeremy said "right we got to go."

Then I said "we got parts in the next scene they're shooting."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Jeremy, and I got to the lab and Jeremy got to his seat and said "what's going on, Aelita too late."

Jeremy called Ulrich and said "you can stop looking for Aelita she's on Lyoko."

Then Yumi and I headed to the scanners and we stepped into the scanners and Yumi said "Jeremy we're ready."

Then Jeremy said "okay here we go."

Then Yumi and I were virtualized on to the forest sector. Yumi attached William with her fans. Then Yumi said "you may be possessed by XANA."

Then I said "but your still a rookie on Lyoko William."

William then said " **attack** " then Yumi and I started dogging lazers from four Krabs.

Then William noticed Aelita ran and said " **follow her**."

The four Krabs then go after Aelita I then said "I'll go after the Krabs you go after William."

Then I ran after the Krabs.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I saw Aelita jump and saw two more Krabs where Aelita landed.

I ran jumped into the air said "duplicate my clone and I destroyed two Krabs and I said "fusion" and I ended up jumping of a third Krab and landed near Aelita and destroyed another Krab. Then the three Krabs got me and I was devirtualized.

I then saw Ulrich and Odd come in to the scanner room and I said " I'll go help Jim, and Chris, and Jeremy." Then I went up to the lab

Then I saw the specter form and I push the specter as Jim knocks his nephew to the ground and I said "wrong one Jimbo. It threw me of to the side and then went after Jim and Chris and transformed into Jim. Chris is being electrocuted by the specter which the specter dissolves because Aelita deactivated the tower.

Then Jim said "Belpois, Star I want and explanation right now what is going on and what in the world is this equipment for."

Then Jeremy said "I would but I'm getting tired explain it to you Jim."

Then I said "It's doesn't cause in 10 seconds you won't remember it anyway."

Then Chris said "not so fast tell me who Aelita is."

Then I said "a friend"

Then Jeremy said "return to the past now." Then return to the past was launched.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

This time I joined Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd in line and Odd said "I finally figured out what was wrong with my demo. I didn't pressed the second break with a series of scratches you'll see I'll do a lot better next time."

 **Read and review please**


	4. Chapter 4 : Wreak Room

**Chapter 4**

 **Wreck Room**

We're at the cafeteria and Jeremy came to the table and Ulrich said "well no sleep, no meal, nothing like leading a healthy life."

Then Odd said "what's wrong Ulrich told me you were skipping breakfast it would've been a pity to waste a good meal you want half my banana."

Then Jeremy said "no thanks I lost my appetite."

Then Aelita said "you better not deny that you pig out all the time."

Then Odd said "It's not exactly pigging out it's more like a survival instinct."

Then Jeremy said "huh survival?"

Then Odd said "yeah we got to store food reserves in case potatoes get contaminated like in the nightmare I had last night."

Then Delmas said " your attention boys and girls I have an important announcement to make."

Then Odd said "that's it my nightmare's come true goodbye potatoes forever."

Then I said "I don't think so Odd."

Then Delmas said "this afternoon after class you'll have the grand opening of the wreaccreation room you've all been waiting for."

Then Odd said "there's no epidemic let their be French fries yahoo."

Then Delmas said "this wreakcreation room for boarding students was designed for relaxation you'll have at your disposal a fool's ball table addition to a table for ping pong, and a television set. All right quiet down please. Remember that with privileges come responsibilities meaning taking care of your Wreak Room and that responsibility begins today the election of a monitor to supervise its use."

We're picking who's the monitor and Yumi came up to us and said "hey everybody what's happening."

Then Aelita said "we have to elect a monitor for the new Wreak Room."

Then Jeremy said "oh no I left my computer upstairs I'll see you later."

Then Sissy said "Its seems to me as the Principal's daughter I'm the most obvious choice."

Then Odd said "no way forget about it if Sissy's elected monitor. I think I would rather go to the study hall. We want to have a room where we can have a little fun."

Then Sissy said "yeah then who would pick your self."

Then Odd said "why not me remember I was already elected class reap."

Then Sissy said "no one would know your our reap you don't seem to have enough time."

Then Yumi said "she's right XANA's not gonna give you time to supervise anything."

Then Sissy said "It's not any of your business Yumi your a day student. Of course if Odds elected you and your little gang would take over the wreck room."

Then Jim said "okay what's going on time to go to class go on."

Then Milly said "but we're trying to elect the wreck room monitor Jim."

Then Jim said "you call this screaming an election, were going to do this demographically, democraclly, no we're going to vote you, you over there." Then everyone voted and the William clone was elected. Jeremy came and said "hey what happened."

Then Yumi said "a disaster."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The bell rang and Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita came to Yumi and me and Jeremy said "I'll run over to the factory now to start the recovery program and then."

Then Aelita said "I will come with you. That way we can both welcome William home okay."

Then Jeremy said "yeah why not."

Then Ulrich said "we're go to the wreck room so there be four of us to stop his double for doing anything dumb."

We then walked into the wreck room. Jim then said "listen kids were gonna break in this table right now okay Dellarobia right here best of three sets are you ready."

Then Odd said "oh no how am I going to keep an eye on William."

Then Ulrich said "go on we'll handle him."

Then someone came up to William and said "William could you open the fridge for me."

Then Yumi said "hey don't waste his time monitors should step back from things like that."

Then William said "step back if I do I bang into the wall."

Then Jim said "Dunbar stop standing there like a statue your turn."

Then I grabbed William and said "Jim he can't play if he does how can he supervise the other kids."

Then Ulrich said "I'll play against you Jim."

Then Jim said "no no I need someone of my caliber come on let's see how you play Dunbar."

Then the clone knocked the ball towards Jim head and Jim dodged and said "Dunbar don't you now what pin pong's all about."

Then the clone said "no."

Then Jim said "It's already match point Dunbar try to score one point at least."

Then the clone spasmed out and deflected Jim's shot who then said "that's impossible beginners luck."

Then the clone said "killer racket was that it Jim before I'm finished with you there gonna call you clumsy racket get ready."

Then Jim said "we'll see about that."

Then Ulrich said "I bet you Einstein tweaked the program."

Then Yumi said "we go to come up with something right now."

Then Odd said "I have an idea."

Then Odd faked a sneeze and Jim said "Dellarobia were you trying to distract me or what you little cheater."

Then the clone said "hey out of the way looser."

Then Yumi said "I'll call Jeremy" and she dialed Jeremy "what's up with you he's worse than ever.

Yumi got a message and Odd said "Whoo Hoo Einstein saved us in the nick of time."

Then Yumi said "not quite to the factory let's go." Then the clone knocked Yumi over. Every body ran out Ulrich knocked the clone out. Then the four of us headed to the factory. Then Yumi said "let's split up that way one or two of us can get to the factory."

Then Ulrich, Odd, and I said "okay." Then we went split ourselves up.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Odd, and I came together at the park. Then Yumi said "did you see Ulrich."

Then Odd said "yeah he had the copy on his tail."

Then I said "so we better hurry."

Then we went through through the sewers to the factory.

We got to the factory and road the elevator to the lab and Jeremy said "Ulrich's not with you."

Then Odd said "he's playing around with the clone."

Then Jeremy said "rats, hurry guys get into the scanner room now."

Odd, Yumi, and I got into the scanners and got virtualized onto the desert sector.

Yumi said "you sure are a tough costumer."

Then I said "how many times do we have to say Aelita's not for sale."

Then Yumi and I used our telekinesis to push objects into William. William cut through and went after Yumi. Yumi dogged and I transformed into my archer form and hit William with an arrow. Then I got on the Overglider and went towards the activated tower. I then saw William on my tail so I let go of the glider and transformed into my karate outfit and swung my nunchucks at William who dogged with super smoke he got me from behind and I was devirtualized.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Jeremy, and I are in the lab and Jeremy said "I did it."

Aelita then deactivated the tower. Then Jeremy said "return to the past now" and launched the program.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're back to voting who's going to be monitor. Sissy then said "it seems to me as the Principal's daughter I'm the obvious choice."

Then Odd said "that's true that's a great idea."

Then Ulrich said "yeah we need someone who is unselfish and never thinks about herself and Sissy really fits that description."

Then we all agree and Sissy said "what are you six up to anyway."

Then Odd said "It's unanimous."

Then Jim said "hey what's going on it's time to get back to class now."

Then Ulrich said "we know we just elected Sissy monitor of the wreck room."

Then Jim said "you did I thought you'd choose somebody like Dubar yeah right I can see him."

Then the clone said "how could you not see me I'm in front of you."

Then we all laughed and said "William what a jokester."

Then Ulrich said "he must be the funniest kid in Kadic."

Then the clone said "yeah why."

Then Yumi and I went up to the clone and Yumi said "It's nothing."

Then I said "let's go to history class." Then we all went to class.

 **Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Skidbladnir

**Chapter 5**

 **Skidbladnir**

Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and I are in the factory and Jeremy said "okay, the connecting blocks have been configured."

Then I said " Now we have to compile the structural intermediate data."

Then Jeremy said to Aelita "did you scan the distortion components."

Then Aelita said "It's done."

Then I said "okay I'm programming the actual symmetric vectors to rout the dipoler coordinates."

Then Odd said "Jeremy how's the virtual submarine going. I can't wait to go on a XANA hunt."

Then Odd's ball flies past Jeremy and Jeremy said "Odd."

Then Odd said "sush you don't want to wake up our sleeping beauties" pointing to Ulrich, and Yumi. Yumi was sleeping on Ulrich's shoulder.

Then Aelita said "the coordinates have been recognized by the super computer."

Then Jeremy said "that's great team work huh Theron, Aelita. I couldn't of done it with out your guys help."

Then Aelita said "the programming is complete time to launch the construction phase. I'm ready."

Then I said "just a few seconds and I'll be too. I'm ready."

Then Jeremy said "now."

Then Aelita and I said "now."

Then Jeremy, Aelita, and I pressed the enter key simultaneously, Jeremy on the super computer, and Aelita and I on our laptops.

Then Ulrich, and Odd and Yumi came up to the computer and Yumi said "hey what's that room it's new to me."

Then Jeremy said "It's new to everyone. Aelita just programmed it into the corezone to use it as a sort of hanger for our sub."

Then Odd said "we got to crisin it, give it a name."

Then Jeremy said "Odd you don't crisin a ship until the building is over that's when it gets it's real name but nothing says we can't give it a code name."

Then Odd said "good idea why don't we call her Melony."

Then Aelita said "Melony you mean like that red head your so mad about."

Then Ulrich said "you have a crush on a girl that reminds you of a submarine."

Then Yumi said "you know it's pretty late we can talk about it while we're walking."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in the park and Jeremy said "the rest of the calculations should keep running by themselves till tomorrow afternoon."

Then Aelita said "by then the atomic layers of the external structures should be complete."

Then Jeremy said "at 4 pm sharp Aelita will be launching phase 2 of the programming operation the construction of the core and we're gonna have to be on time if we're not the connected dipoler distortion energy would enter a dangerous and destructive sign and soil phase."

Then Ulrich said "mind saying that in French."

Then Aelita said "if we're not in the factory by 4 the core would collapse into its self. Kind of like a black hole."

Then Odd said "are you saying Melony would be destroyed."

Then Jeremy said "yeah it sure would. It's gonna take months before we can reprogram it. Months during which XANA can do his dirty work without any interference from us."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy and I still have some technical stuff to work on before we go to sleep." Then Yumi headed home and Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and I headed to the dorms. Aelita and Jeremy went to his dorm. While Odd, Ulrich, and I went to our dorms. I got changed and ready for bed.

The next day after class Yumi and I came up to Ulrich and Odd and Yumi said "well what's happening."

Then Ulrich said "we got company for lunch."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in the lunch room and Yumi said "we got to find away to get them out of there by four o'clock."

Then Ulrich said "yeah but how."

Then Odd called Jim . Jim found out it was Odd and came up and said "Dellarobia your the one who's going to wish he had a twin brother to do the detention I'm going to give you."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I came up to Ulrich and Odd and Yumi said "well your bright ideas working out."

Then Ulrich said "no but speaking of bright ideas Jeremy just tried to blind us with one of his."

Then Yumi said "let me have a look." Ulrich lifted Yumi up so she could look through the window and Yumi said "its Morse code."

Then Odd said "Morse code turkey sounds scrumptious."

Then I said "Jeremy's trying to communicate."

Then Yumi said "three short, three long, three short, SOS."

Then Ulrich said "when did you learn Morse code."

Then Yumi said "Hiroki and I keep secrets from our parents that way. Fac-tor-ry, factory."

Then Odd said "SOS factory not a word about Melony."

Yumi jumped off Ulrich and said "no time to use we have to get to the factory the message ended with William."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I were going into the factory. We rode the elevator down to the lab and we went to the super computer and Odd said "Einstein left us a message" then i got on the chair and said "it says XANA's attacking Melony. Theron take over for me. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd off to Lyoko."

Then Ulrich said "okay."

Then I said "we got a huge problem once the protective shields are gone nothing stops XANA from wiping out Melony. according to Jeremy it can't be reprogrammed. So as soon as you get to sector five your gonna have to work fast. You guys ready."

Then Yumi said "we ready."

Then I started typing and said "transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi." Then on screen Ulrich, Yumi's, and Odd's card appeared in a gray color. Then I continued speaking "scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, virtualization."

Then Yumi said "we're in the arena."

I then popped up the ships window to read its energy level. Then I said "keep going till you reach the access hall then take the platform elevator to the hanger. Well everything's cool up to now."

Then Ulrich said "Theron were almost at the hanger. We just lost contact with Jeremy he didn't have time to send me the program to run at 4."

Then Yumi said "call my brother."

Then I called Yumi's house Hiroki picked up and said "Hello."

Then I said "Hiroki I'm one of your sister's friend Theron. Your sister's in trouble. Don't even ask if Yumi could do your homework. If you don't help us you won't have a sister to bug. It's life or death. So it's more important Then a video game."

Then Hiroki said "you got it we will help."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then the elevator opens and Jeremy and Aelita were in the elevator and Jeremy said "okay Theron, Aelita, head for the scanners only 8 minutes to go."

I swung my junk chucks around a Kreeper in front of Yumi and said "help Ulrich."

Then Jeremy said "hurry the sub only has 70 percent of its life points.

Aelita and I destroyed two Mantas.

Then Jeremy said "Yumi, Aelita, Theron the sub shields all almost totally gone one more hit and it's all over for Melony. Aelita uses an energy field on William. Then Aelita said "Jeremy our ship is finally completed."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

All of us are at the heremitage and Odd said "Melony's a good name why don't we keep it."

Then Yumi said "It's a good name for a girl but not for a submarine."

Then Jeremy said "well for a ship that's gonna hunt down X.A.N.A on the network were gonna need a name that's got some punch don't you think like nodilise for example."

Then Odd said "that's original."

Then Jeremy said "find a better one then."

Then Aelita came and said "my father used to read this book to me when I was five."

Then Jeremy said "Viking gods and legends."

Then Aelita said "look at that it was a mythological tall ship that could even sail on land and it always reached it's destination no matter how the wind was blowing."

Then Jeremy said "The Skidbladnir."

Then Yumi said "I really like that name."

Then Ulrich said "I like it too."

Then Jeremy said "okay our new ship's name is now Skidbladnir."

Then Odd said "how about Skid for short."

Then Ulrich said "how about Jim how did he reacted while you were gone.

Jeremy said "well we haven't seen him since. So maybe he forgot about us."

Then Aelita said "I haven't seen him on campus at all. He must have other things on his mind."

 **Read and Review**

 **Author's Note : I felt that in this episode Ben/Theron should of virtualize the group instead of Yumi.**


	6. Chapter 6: Maiden Voyage

**Chapter 6**

 **Maiden Voyage**

We're at lunch and Aelita said "It's no big deal Jeremy."

Sissy then said "well sour puss have a hard time lift your brains with those string bean arms."

Then Jeremy said "Odd do you mind."

Then Odd said "Aelita I hate to talk with my mouth full. Would you mind taking over."

Then Aelita said "Sissy your head is so full of helium you could float to the top."

Then I said "I would like to say all off us here has a brain to lift besides you." Then we all laughed.

Then Yumi said "what happened this morning."

Then Ulrich said "he had to scale the rock wall in gym."

Then Yumi said "okay enough said."

Then Jeremy said "I don't believe it I can't be that bad in every single sport."

Then Aelita said "of course not. Actually your really are lame in anything athletic. Who cares you can't be a champion at everything."

Then Odd said "come on Einstein stop sulking listen if you want we can try scaling the wall together."

Then Jeremy said "you think I have time for that monkey business. I got to much work to do."

Then Yumi said "that's for sure you and Aelita spend all your time shut up in the computer lab. What are you working on."

Then Aelita said "we're ironing out the final kinks on the Skid."

Then Ulrich said "your still on it I thought it was done."

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich trying to enter the network is not like a stroll through Lyoko and what's in the digital sea is a complete mystery. For all we know the Skid could disintegrate in its first dive."

Then well that's reassuring. Your going to eat that."

Then Jeremy said "go ahead."

Then Yumi said "you no Jeremy we're going to have to test it out one day to taking on XANA."

Then I said "well I know one sport your the best in XANA hunting."

Then Jim said "Mr. Delmas said quite down that means now."

Then Delmas said "thank you Jim."

Then Jim said "that's alright Mr. Delmas always glad to help."

Then Delmas said "yes of course, in case you forgotten let me remind you that today is FSRP day which stands for fire safety risk and prevention and so all afternoon classes have been cancelled and so I was saying children your classes our cancelled but part of this free time would be devoted to a complete building evacuation exercise. This drill is designed to make absolutely certain that you all are familiar with our security procedures. Procedures that you'll would need to know by heart, it goes without saying that all access to the buildings would be prohibited during the exercise. There for."

Then Aelita said "Yumi is right you know we better make a trial run of the Skid just to see how it works."

Then Jeremy said " yeah but I don't know if we're ready yet."

Then Ulrich said "we got to try it out before XANA gets even more powerful."

Then Jeremy said "well okay we'll take advantage of the safety drill to get over to the computer lab."

Then Aelita said "way to go Jeremy."

Then Ulrich said "yeah cool."

Then Jeremy said "but listen up this is only a trial run to work out the launch procedures."

Then Odd said "relax we'll just dive in test it and come back."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in the lab and Jeremy said "we all know Lyoko is made up of five sectors. These sectors are actually located in the center of some kind of giant hollow sphere. Imagine a kind of enormous virtual bubble suspended in a sort of liquid element."

Then I said "and the liquid element would be the world information network."

Then Yumi said "and the digital sea."

Then Aelita said " The digital sea is a part of the network it's a kind of overflow that is accessible through a sort of flood gate. XANA goes through this flood gate to attack us on Lyoko and the Skid would use the very same gate to get us out."

Then Ulrich said "once we're off Lyoko what then."

Then Jeremy said "well I imagine you'll be in some immense network of tunnels but I don't have enough to tell you what you'll find it would be a surprise."

Then Odd said "that's fabulous I love surprises. What are we waiting for."

Then Jeremy said "hang on Odd, I haven't even begun explaining about configuring the parameters, or the transferring of virtual mass."

Then Odd said "no bother, we'll work it out as we go along. Nothing like hands on experience."

Then Jeremy said "but."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy don't worry Theron and I will be there right there with them."

Then Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and I got to the scanner room. Then Jeremy said "are you there yet I'll start up the process."

Then Ulrich said "ladies first." Then Aelita and Yumi stepped into the scanners and the doors of the scanners close around them and Jeremy said "transfer Aelita, transfer Yumi, scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi, virtualization." Then Ulrich, Odd and I stepped into the scanners and got virtualized onto sector five. Jeremy then said "your elevator is waiting." Then we all got on the elevator and headed for the hanger."

Then Yumi said "It's beautiful huh."

Then Ulrich said "fantastic."

Then Odd said "Einstein we made it to the Skid hanger now what do we do."

Then Jeremy said "each of you get on a transporter spot."

I looked over to the the transporters and saw the main one in the middle on the right side there were two transporters and on the left side there were three. I step on the top one on the left, Yumi on the one behind me and Ulrich behind her, Aelita in the middle and Odd on the last one on the right.

Then Odd said "who's driving."

Then Aelita said "I am of course."

Then Jeremy said "you guys ready energize."

Then in an instant I was in a Navskid. Then Aelita said "command to Navskids do you read me."

Then Yumi said "loud and clear Aelita."

Then I said "loud and clear Aelita."

Then Ulrich said "loud and clear Aelita."

Then Odd said "me too. This is cool it's like being in a space ship." Then Ulrich and start blabbing about a video game.

Then Jeremy said "if your done blabbering we could get on with the job."

Then Aelita said "standing by Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "okay get ready for lift off releasing support."

Then Aelita said "we have ignition powering vertical lift off."

Then Jeremy said "all indicators are a go you our good to leave sector five."

Then Aelita said "Roger." Then Jeremy opened a tunnel and Aelita flew us out of sector five. Then Aelita said "It's working Jeremy our Skid is working."

Then Yumi and I said "great."

Then Odd said "nice work Einstein."

Then Ulrich said "great job Aelita."

Then Jeremy said "good the test was a success Aelita you'll all set to turn around and go back into dry duck."

Then Ulrich said "what no way."

Then Odd said "hey Einstein I thought we were supposed to test this thing."

Then Jeremy said "yeah well that's what we did we just finished a dry run."

Then Ulrich said "a test in the digital sea otherwise what's the point."

Then Aelita said "there right Jeremy if we just stay here in the sky of Lyoko it isn't much of a trial run, don't you want to see what the network looks like."

Then Jeremy said "I feel like I'm going to regret this but okay, get ready to dive into the digital sea five minutes maximum."

Then Odd said "yes"

Then Aelita said "command to Navskids ready to dive."

Then Ulrich said "ready."

Then Yumi said "ready."

Then I said "ready."

Then Odd said "anytime princess."

Then Aelita said "here we go."

Then we dove into the digital sea

Then Aelita said "skid to base lab Jeremy we're in the digital sea."

Then Jeremy said "that's what I wanted to hear Aelita. I nearly had a heart attack waiting but I'm okay now. Well what does the network look like."

Aelita then said "It's beautiful. I'm sending you a visual Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "wow."

Then Odd said "yeah you said it Einstein."

I was looking as we were swimming in the network and I thought

" _It's even more amazing seeing it live instead of on TV."_

Then Jeremy said "okay that's it you guys now head for home."

Then Odd said "can't we stay a little longer."

Then Jeremy said "I said five minutes Odd. Aelita."

Then Aelita said "Roger Jeremy turning around."

Then Jeremy said "what's going on around here, Aelita I don't know why but I lost all trace of you on my radar. It might just be a transmission problem can you check it out."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy the navigation system doesn't respond there's a bug in it."

Then Jeremy said "this can't be without a navigation system you'll never find your way back to Lyoko. You'll be stuck floating on the network until you use all the Skid's virtual power reserves."

Then Yumi said "and then what."

Then I said "The Skid would break up and we'd be virtualized forever."

Then Aelita said "internal virtualization like my father."

Then Ulrich said "well that's just great."

Then Odd said "Einstein I hope you have a solution because I didn't bring my bathing suit."

Then Jeremy said "well to get you guy's out of there. I have to debug the system. Except there are several million codes to crack by then you all be in the drink. Unless."

Then Ulrich said "unless what."

Then Jeremy said "I got some programs that just might debug and repair the system but I have to go get them from my room. So I'll have to leave you guys alone for just a moment."

Then Odd said "well that's cool Einstein you couldn't bring the stuff with you."

Then Jeremy said "hey I wasn't the one who insisted on doing this trial run Odd so just cool it if you don't mind."

Then Aelita said "it won't help to get all worked up about hurry and get your CD Rom and we'll wait here."

Then Jeremy said "okay. I'll will be right back whatever you do don't move from there."

Then Odd said "very funny."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Odd then said "weird it looks like an upside down city."

Then Aelita said "if you ask me all these buildings are the network's interconnected databases, okay why don't we turn on some lights."

Then Odd said "hey you'll think we'll live to see the light of day."

Then Aelita said "don't worry Odd Jeremy will find away to fix it I'm sure."

Then Yumi said "by the way has anyone noticed a change in the lights."

Then Aelita said "your right that's strange."

Then Ulrich said "hey you guys see that dark thing up there."

Then Aelita said "yes I'll shut the lights to get a better view."

Then Yumi said "Aelita you think that's Lyoko."

Then Aelita said "I don't know but what ever it is it's gravity is pulling us towards it."

Then Odd said "wow I love to see that paper pusher Einstein's when he figures out we didn't need his help to come back in."

Then Ulrich said " yeah nice to be back on Lyoko."

Then I said " I think you spoke a little to soon."

Then Aelita said "yeah it's not Lyoko."

Then Ulrich said "huh what."

Then Aelita said "It's not Lyoko. Hang on now." Then Aelita turned us around from the sphere.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Yumi said "there's something else up ahead."

Then Ulrich said "hey look it's ugly and uglier they look like some kind of Eels."

Then Odd said "never met an eel I didn't like."

Then Aelita said "head's up I'm breaking off."

Then Odd said "I've seen spiked eels but spiked eels never."

Then we started swimming away from the eels. Then Odd said "holy cow Aelita you'll get us all killed who told you how to pilot."

Then Aelita said "you did Odd."

Then Yumi said "Aelita we'll never make it against these monsters."

Then I said "here comes two more."

Then Aelita said "I know we're almost out of energy, and the Skid could disintegrate in any moment if Jeremy doesn't get back soon."

Then Jeremy said "okay Aelita I'm here Aelita in the computer lab how our you holding up."

Then Aelita said "we're in big trouble Jeremy XANA's attacking us with some kind of fish. Some kind of giant Moray or Conger eel. Have you started up the debugging process."

Then Jeremy said "yes but your burning to much power and if this continues you guys would be gone before the debugging's done. We have to bid some time."

Then Aelita said "okay but how."

Then Jeremy said "get those Congers of your tail and then launch the NavSkids."

Then Odd said "what were going to fight them one on one."

Then Jeremy said "exactly Odd just like in galactic invaders."

Then Odd said "okay bring them on."

Then Aelita said "our you all set NavSkids away." Then we got launched off to go fight the eels.

Then Jeremy said "now be really careful if you get hit it means you'll be lost at sea."

Then Odd said "got you Einstein."

Then we dogged lasers. Then Yumi and I got two eels. Then Aelita said "NavSkids in."

Then Aelita drove back to Lyoko."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

All of us were in the lab and Jeremy said "I would've never thought the world information network was a real live ocean."

Then Odd said "yeah with fish and every thing big ones too."

Then Aelita said "too think my father's in the network some where."

Then Yumi said "yeah and so is William."

Then Ulrich said "that huge sphere we saw what was it anyway."

Then Jeremy said "another virtual world just like Lyoko a replica that XANA must have created from the data he stole from Aelita. I really wonder what he's thinking of doing with it."

Then Ulrich said "we'll go and explore it."

Then Odd said "yeah."

Then Jeremy said "right but not tonight the only thing I feel like exploring is my bed. I'm wiped out."

Then Odd said "your wiped out from sitting in your cushy chair. How do you think we should feel then."

Then Jeremy said "Odd if I told you what I was doing while you were on the network you would never believe me."

Then Odd said "why don't I take a wild guess. You did a little rock scaling on the dormitory roof."

Then Jeremy said "huh but how did you know that."

Then all but I laughed and Odd said "you know Einstein you can be really hilarious when you want to be and even when you don't want to be."

Then I said "he's actually telling the truth."

 **Read and review**

 **Author's Note: watch an episode with the Skid when it's vertical image the front NaviSkid became two NavSkids and when it's in the network horizontal there are two NavSkids on the top parked side ways. That is the only difference with this Skid then the one on the show.**


	7. Chapter 7: Crash Course

**Chapter 7**

 **Crash Course**

Yumi and I met up with Ulrich and Aelita and Ulrich said "hey Odd would be here all ready we were supposed to play foosball."

Then Yumi said "you know Odd something probably came up at the last second."

Then Ulrich said "I bet he's afraid to show up. If I know Odd he's hiding somewhere cuz he knows I'll beat him."

Then Aelita said "If you ask me it just might be that red head with braids."

Then I said "so Ulrich looks like you don't Odd as well as you think you do."

Then Ulrich said "well what do you know our ladies man is at it again."

Then we went to the wreck room. Odd then walks in and sits down and said "life isn't bad at all."

Then Aelita said "I didn't know you split up with Melony Odd."

Then Odd said "who's she, oh yeah Melony, right, well she wasn't very, she was a little too, well actually a lot more, you see what I mean."

Then Aelita said "no."

Then Ulrich said "what I see Odd you collect girlfriends the way other people collect stamps."

Then Odd said "hey I'll tell you it's for real this time believe me Camille she's it she's the one, she's so funny, sensitive, and really cool too."

Then Ulrich said "yeah just like all the girls you fall for."

Then Odd said "maybe but Camille has something special that the other's don't. Well she's crazy about dogs." Then Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and I laughed and Odd said "what's so funny."

Then Yumi said "and that makes all the difference in the world."

Then Odd said "yeah and this afternoon we're going to the movies together."

Then Ulrich said "too see what Wheelchair Zombie 4, or Snorkeling Combat 2."

Then Odd said "no way those days are over we're going to see something real romantic and intellectual. The pictures called Petals of Desire."Then Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and I laughed again and Odd said "The problem with you guys you have no sense of romance and no intellect."

Then Ulrich said "speaking of intellect has anyone seen Jeremy."

Then Aelita said "oh he went back to his room. I think his got a few big problems."

Then we went to Jeremy's room and Jeremy said "the only problem I have is our friend XANA. You'll remember the last there times he attacked."

Then Odd said "which time the one with the trees or at the swimming pool."

Then Ulrich said "Odd we agreed not to bring up that day at the pool right."

Then Aelita said "what why what happened at the swimming pool."

Then Ulrich said "nothing."

Then Yumi said "nothing at all."

Then Jeremy said "what ever I ment all the attacks that XANA has launched recently okay. Haven't you noticed what the target has been."

Then Odd said "well yes us."

Then Jeremy said "yes but especially Aelita, Theron, and me, and it's just so happens we're the only ones who can use the super computer."

Then Ulrich said "come on we all done it."

Then Jeremy said "following are instructions on the phone, but what would happen if Theron, Aelita, and I weren't around to give you guys any help XANA wins hands down. Which is why I'm giving all of you a crash course on using the super computer this afternoon."

Then Odd said "what no way count me out I'm going to the movies."

Then Yumi said "and Theron and I have a test to study for."

Then Ulrich said "and I got pensakzila practice."

Then Jeremy said "and if you guys think you have better things to do I can't force you to come, but don't expect us to gain route on XANA."

Then Yumi said "you'll right but you know some days it isn't easy being heroes."

Then Jeremy said "and listen we'll meet up at the computer lab after lunch and if you pick it up quickly it would be over in a couple of hours okay."

Then Odd said "okay."

Then Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I left Jeremy's room.

Then Ulrich said "so much for my training session great."

Then Yumi said "what about me I'm gonna flunk another exam for sure."

Then Odd said "It's nothing you think you got it bad. How am I going to tell Camille that Petals of Desire is out for today."

Then Ulrich said "think about it Odd your better off. You don't have to pay all that money to sleep through two hours of a film."

Then Odd said "It's a lot better then sleep through a class given by our friend Einstein."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in the computer lab and Jeremy handed notes to them. Then Odd said "wait a minute Einstein wouldn't just be easier to go straight to the practical side. You tell us what button to push and presto."

Then Jeremy said "Odd working the super computer is not like fooling around in a game console before I can trust you with the controls I want to be sure you know this thing inside and out."

Then Jeremy said "would you all relax you'll see guys the theoretical stuff is actually a lot of fun."

Then Ulrich said "It's going to be a million laughs."

Then Jeremy said "and so if we export the virtual memory from the b block it and into the inertial matrix we reconfigure the transfer files this would yet you lay the alignment of the quantum tubits. I'm sure you see where I'm going with this. Any questions."

Then Ulrich said "yeah I got one how you expect us to remember all this bla bla junk."

Then Jeremy said "if your guy's were a little more intentive you'll understand it."

Then Yumi said "Ulrich's right Jeremy stop trying to teach us every thing you know, just show us how to do some practical stuff like materializing us on Lyoko or bringing up the vehicles."

Then I said "I think you should Jeremy you tortured them enough."

Then Jeremy said "okay fine I guess we may as well get to the practical part."

Then Odd said "what are we there yet."

Then Odd went to the scanner room and Ulrich said "okay um transfer Odd, that right." Then Jeremy and I shuck our heads yes.

Then I said "don't be so nervous you got this."

Then Ulrich typed and said "transfer Odd, scanner Odd, and uh virtualization."

Then Odd said "aha you turned me into a Garden Nome."

Then Ulrich said "oh no."

Then Odd said "relax just kidding everything's cool here."

Then Ulrich said "not so bad for a beginner huh."

Then Jeremy said "yeah not bad you were confused there for a second and almost hit the wrong button Mr. I don't need any theory."

Then Ulrich said "well you never satisfied, well did I get him to Lyoko yes or no."

Then Jeremy said "yes because I was here with you and you weren't under the stress of a XANA attack."

Then I said "Jeremy just give him a break Ulrich was just nervous."

Then the screen popped up showing that there was an activated tower and Jeremy said "give me my seat back."

Then Jeremy said "activated tower mountain sector head for the scanners hurry up."

Then a Specter took form of a guy in a suit and Ulrich said "leave him to me."

Then the Specter through Ulrich and then split into two and ripped the wires and came after Jeremy and me and last thing I heard before I blacked out was Yumi screaming "JEREMY, THERON."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I then woke when Jeremy said "Aelita the Spector the tower did you do it."

Then Aelita said "me I didn't do anything."

Then I said "way to go guys."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then all of us besides Odd were walking on campus and to the wreck room and Jeremy said "I have to say you guys held your own at the end but you have to admit I was right. If XANA attacks Aelita, Theron or me now I know you'll be able to take over."

Then Yumi said "that means you trust us."

Then Jeremy said "yeah a bit."

Then Aelita said "well that's good news because the day after tomorrow I'll be gone all day I got my dress rehearsal the sub digitales chose me to be the opening act for there concert. Even though I walked out on them."

Then Jeremy said "that's fabulous Aelita well done."

Then Ulrich said "that's great." Then Odd came in and Ulrich said "by the way Odd how was Petals of Desire."

Then Odd said "well it was lame once more I broke up with Camille. I'm all over that romantic stuff. You know I'm more into action like the day of the swimming pool attack for instance."

Then Yumi said "Odd don't talk about the swimming pool okay."

Then Aelita said "hey don't tell me you'll never going to tell us what happened at the pool huh."

Then Ulrich said "no."

Then Odd said "well its simple really let's see now you remember the attack in the gymnasium."

Then Jeremy said "Odd we told you to never bring up the attack in the gym right."

Then Ulrich said "why, what happened in the gym."

Then Jeremy said "nothing."

Then Aelita said "nothing at all" and both Jeremy and Aelita blushed.

 **Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8: Replica

**Chapter 8**

 **Replica**

We're at lunch and I'm sitting across from Yumi and Ulrich said "these fries are tasty."

Then Odd said "humh."

Then Ulrich said "did I say something wrong."

Then Yumi said "well it looks like it we got a bit of a cold war on our hands."

Then Jeremy said "listen you two why don't you kiss and make up. We got more important things to worry about."

Then Ulrich said "like exploring the network with the Skid some more."

Then Jeremy said "that's right especially to check out that sphere you came a cross on your first trip."

Then Yumi said "great when do we go."

Then Jeremy said "The longer we wait the stronger XANA gets. So I say we try tonight. That's if our two friends are ready the hatched."

Then Odd said "As long as I don't have to talk to that dummy."

Then Aelita said "suits me what would I have to say to a lazy selfish brat anyway."

Then Yumi said "that's progress sort of."

Then Nicholas came and said "hey Aelita are we still on for tonight."

Then Aelita said "I'm sorry I really am but something just came up. I got a big test to study for."

Then Nicholas said "I guess that figures it was to true to be good. I mean you know what I mean right." Then he walked away.

Later that night we were heading to the factory.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich, Yumi and I are in the scanners and Odd went to the empty scanner.

Then Yumi said "Odd aren't you over doing it a little."

Then Odd said "thanks Yumi it's obvious who's side your on."

Then Ulrich said "incredible you'd think they were back in kindergarten."

Then I said "grow up you two."

Then the scanners closed and Jeremy said "cool it guys let's concentrate on our mission. Then Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and I were virtualized onto sector five. Then we headed for the Skid hanger."Then Jeremy said " hurry over to your transporter spots."

Then when we we're in place Odd said "doesn't freak you out to have a real looser at the controls."

Then Jeremy said "okay energize."

Then a moment later I was in my NavSkid."

Then Aelita said "Ulrich do you mind asking that dorky friend of yours if he still remembers how to use the Skid."

Then Ulrich said "cut out Aelita just ask him your self."

Then Odd said "good answer Ulrich."

Then Ulrich said "hey your starting to get on my nerves both of you."

Then Yumi said "yeah we had enough."

Then I said "I couldn't agree more like I said before grow up."

Then Jeremy said "well if you guys are all finished. What do you say we take off. Supports away." Then Aelita drove the Skid out of sector five and into the network.

Then Aelita said "were in the network Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita set course for baring one seventy and look out for a hub."

Then Aelita said "gotcha."

While Aelita drove to the hub Jeremy said "I'll enter the coordinates of the sphere you saw in your last mission."

Then Aelita said "hub in sight."

Then Jeremy said "are you ready."

The hub took us and released us from another hub near the sphere we saw."

Then Aelita said "okay Jeremy we're coming to the sphere now."

Then Jeremy said "okay Aelita check the south pole for an entry portal like on Lyoko."

Then Aelita said "got a visual on it. It's shut what do I do now."

Then Odd said "why don't you knock maybe it will open up for you."

Then Odd said "hey."

Then Yumi said "Odd."

Then Odd said "yeah."

Then Yumi said "shut up okay."

Then Jeremy said "there's an access code to crack it's going to take a couple of minutes." A couple minutes later Jeremy said "okay I cracked the code."

Then Aelita said "way to go Jeremy."

Then Aelita drove us in and Jeremy said "unbelievable you guys are in an exact copy of Lyoko except there's only one sector, the forest."

Then Aelita said "XANA created another Lyoko on the network, but why."

Then Jeremy said "I have no idea, but you can bet it's not to save humanity, and knowing our friend XANA. I'm sure he's made other copies exactly like this one."

Then Aelita said "so what do we do check it out."

Then Jeremy said "you bet. I want as much data as possible in this new virtual world."

Then Aelita said "energize."

Then we were transported onto the forest replica. Then Odd said "nice one another forest territory. I guess we're not out of the woods yet."

Then Aelita said "if we don't want him freaking out or crying I guess someone should laugh at his joke."

Then Jeremy said "okay what your going to do now work in groups of two. One group goes out exploring while the other watches the Skid."

Then Odd said "right I will work with Ulrich, Theron, or Yumi."

Then Aelita said "for once he's got a good idea."

Then Yumi said "I had it with you two. Ulrich, Theron, and I are out of here right now we could use a vacation."

Then Ulrich said "yeah and you two can fight all you want to as long as we're not around to hear it."

Then Jeremy said "here come your vehicles."

Then the Overglider, Overbike, and Overwing were materialized and Yumi said "thanks Jeremy."

Then Yumi, Ulrich and I got on our vehicles and Ulrich said "see ya, have fun you two."

Then I said "bye bye" and off we went to explore leave Odd and Aelita at the Skid

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich, Yumi, Theron, XANA's attacking the Skid we need you back there now."

Then Yumi said "got it Jeremy, we're on our way" then we turned around and headed back to the Skid.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich and I super sprinted the two Megatanks over the side of the sector and Yumi attacked William. Ulrich said "everyone knows speeding is really dangerous."

Then I said "better face facts William your not going to win this time."

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich we got an emergency here you have to devirtualize Aelita."

Then Aelita said "what if he does that who's going to pilot the Skid."

Then I said "don't worry I got it."

Then Aelita said "this is awful."

Then Ulrich said "no sweat I'll devirtualize you on three 1, 2," and Ulrich devirtualized Aelita." I drove the Skid back to Lyoko and Jeremy materialized us.

Then as we came to the computer lab Yumi said to Jeremy "you look awfully serious did Theron scratch the paint on the Skid or something."

Then I said "it's something all right."

Then Jeremy said "I'm just worried about this Lyoko copy if there's one out there it means there's also another super computer infected with XANA some where else on earth. To destroy this new super computer. I'm going to have to figure out some sort of way to materialize you into the real world from the copy."

Then Ulrich said "relax Einstein we'll handle that when the time comes."

Then Yumi said "our you sure that's your only worry."

Then Odd said "uh uh, you see guys Einstein just found out what it means to have an open mind." Then Aelita and Odd laughed and Yumi, and Ulrich looked confused.

 **Read and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9: I'd Rather Not Talk About It

_"thoughts"_

 **Chapter 9**

 **I'd Rather Not Talk About It**

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, and I were running in the woods. I'm in the lead for once in my life. I could tell that Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd were out of breath. I could hear by heart beat. We heard Jeremy say "come on let's move it a little faster, faster."

Then Aelita said "I don't believe it he's trying to kill us."

Then we got to Jeremy and I said "I had worse."

Then Jeremy said "you guys are ridiculous your way to slow what a bunch of snails. Except you Odd even a snail runs faster than you"

Then Odd said "since when does the least athletic person in the world think he's better than I am."

Then Ulrich said "hey that's true getting a little carried away aren't you Einstein."

Then Jeremy said "don't blame me the stop watch doesn't like you guys."

Then after showering and changing we then were on campus grounds and Jeremy said "that was worse than the last time. How you gonna expected to beat XANA. If all of you don't speed it up."

Then Odd said "your a real comedian Einstein. All you ever do is time us anybody can do that."

Then Jeremy said "one thing is for sure if you guys don't get into shape your never going to get any stronger and XANA's going to beat you hands down, but if your thinking of another trainer be my guest."

Then Yumi said "maybe there's a better way of getting in shape."

Then Jeremy said "I get it your just badly trained and you guys can't keep up. It's my fault."

Then Ulrich and Odd said "well yeah."

Then Jeremy said "okay fine I might not the best trainer in the world but you have to admit you don't exactly listen to me."

Then Yumi said "that's true too maybe we need to find someone else a specialist."

Then Jeremy said "specialist? You mind telling me where you'll expect to find one."

Then I thought _"to bad I can't bring them to my universe. My soccer coach Noah Joel would probably be the best. The hill complexes for sure. Maybe if I had scanner link to the dimension hopper, but how to make sure it actually goes to my universe."_

Then we all went to Jim's door. Then Jim opened the door and said " just what do you think your doing here can't a man have a little peace and quite even on a Saturday."

Then Jeremy said "well it's simple, well although you'll might think this is a little crazy."

Then Jim said "nothing can surprise me since I orbited the earth, split it out Belpois."

Then Jeremy said "um we heard you were once a special forces trainer."

Then Jim said "that's right special forces the SIF the Secret Intermission Force. Those were the good old days, but with that being said I'd rather not talk about it."

Then Jeremy said "would you be willing to train students like us Jim."

Then Jim said "train students?."

Then Jeremy said "well yeah like a kind of commando camp like your special intervention thingamajig."

Then Jim said "deal meat me at the red cross trail cross roads at 1500 hours sharp dress for sports."

Then Yumi said "you mean like today already."

Then Jim said "it touches me that students recognize and want to better from my experience and skill. Especially you Belpois I'd never imagined anyone could turn you into a man a real one."

Then Jeremy said "no you don't understand I was talking about training the others not for me."

Then Jim said "this training course is for everybody 1500 hours and I want you there on time you hear."

Then Yumi laughed and Odd said "this will do wonders for you Jeremy. Now you be able to put your stop watch away for a little while."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're walking and Jeremy said "this is stupid I can't do a commando camp. I got a tong of other things on my plate."

Then Yumi said "I think your just afraid of sweating a little."

Then Jeremy said "what if XANA attacks while we're training."

Then Ulrich said "bring your computer with you that's all."

Then Aelita said "don't worry Jeremy Jim's commando camp can't possibly do us any harm."

Then Jeremy said "with Jim you can never tell."

Then we ended up a couple minutes late and Jim said "I never seen a weaker pack of legless slugs in my life. 1500 Sharp, does not mean 1502 or 1503."

Then Odd said "your not going to split hairs over a few seconds my watch."

Then Jim said "your watch doesn't walk with me Dellarobia. I give the orders around here so straighten up." Then Jim turned around got ready to jog and said "okay let's go make our way to the combat at 30 where we'll start you with some basic training like pushups. Then we all started running after Jim.

Then We're on pushups and Jim's call "13, 14,15, hold that 15 hold it. Alright alright one, two, three, four, on your feet, on your feet breath in, breath out easy does it, easy does it 2, 3, 4, 5."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy are you okay."

Then Jeremy said "not really I feel awful."

Then Jim said "hey what do you think your doing Belpois this is only the beginning by the time I'm through with you. Your going to be a man. So get up now."

Then Yumi said "Jim don't you think your over doing it we want training not torture."

Then Jim said "wrong again young lady your all are participating in Jim's boot camp and that means two things you sweat and you don't complain unless you want ten extra pushups. From this moment on we live and die together as a group you got it."

Then I said "I still had worse."

Then Odd said "okay, okay, you don't need to get carried away "

Then Jim said "you got it Odd."

Then all of us said "yes sir, yes sir."

Then Jim said "okay let's move 3 mile run."

Then we followed Jim. Then when we got to flat ground Aelita said "at this rate we need at least a week to recover from Jim's camp. It's kind of useless."

Then Jim said " young lady diversity creates strength and courage and that's the shortest path to farm and glory."

Then Jim had us do pull ups, climbing, balancing on ropes, army crawling, balancing on a log. Then Jim said "not bad for the first time let's take a little break here and we're start a new work out."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Yumi said "hey you know what Jim we'd love to hear about your past life. I know you usually don't want to talk about it but since it's just between us and we're members of the same commando group."

Then Jim said "alright listen up especially for you I'll give you a quick run down. It all began when I did my training to become an physical education instructure. I was also a licensed scuba diver. That's why marines recruited me for their forces. NASA heard of me and since I was now a special forces diver, they had me test out their spacesuits under water. After I received a medal from the president I was then appointed to the Secret Service, and believe me Rosita Banana didn't just play the accordion. She saw one heck of a pilot. When I arrived in Buenos Aires with my cameras, her biplane blew me over." Then Jeremy, and I looked at Jeremy's laptop then Jim said "right break times over now a quick track to shake of the rest." Then off we went and we got stopped because there was an animal in front of us.

Then Ulrich said "what kind of beast is that."

Then Jim said "how about that a wild pig."

Then Yumi said "but it's huge let's go another way" as we were backing up.

Then Jim said "oh relax it's nothing I handled much worse than this when I was in Purtama.

Then we saw XANA's eye and Ulrich said "did you see that."

Then Yumi said "XANA."

Then Ulrich said "hey listen Jim be careful it's not a normal animal."

Then Aelita said "it's not a wild boar."

Then Jim said "right like I said it's just an over grown pig that's all. Come to Jim little piglet come here little piggy."

Then Yumi said "I'm telling you Jim we'd be better off getting out of here."

Ulrich then created a diversion so the boar went after him. Jeremy then said "XANA sent this thing after us and there's no time to loose get to the computer lab Aelita can manage the virtualization process hurry up."

Then Aelita said "what about you."

Then Jeremy said "I better stay here with Jim, and if Ulrich can't join you guys all four of you guys our going to be needed on Lyoko."

Then Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and I ran of towards the factory. Then Yumi said "this way it's a short cut. We then armed crawled through the path. Then we had to balance on a log as we ran towards the factory. Then we we took a break and Yumi said "were almost there."

Then Odd said " just one last break the factory's not much farther." Then we got up and started running again.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We got to the lab and Aelita got on the seat and Yumi said "come on every second counts."

Then Aelita said "I'm on it but I'm not as fast as Jeremy."

Then I said "neither am I."

Then Aelita said "XANA sent William and some monsters into the core chamber. Yumi, Odd get down to the scanner room we have to protect the core of Lyoko."

Then Yumi said "what about the tower."

Then Aelita said "I guess Theron and I have to mange it alone."

Then Ulrich said "no not alone old reliable Ulrich is here."

Then Yumi said "Ulrich."

Then Ulrich said "I shuck off the wild boar but it went into the forest. I'm afraid it could find Jim and Jeremy."

Then Aelita said "we better not waste any time."

Then Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I went to the scanner room and Yumi and Odd stepped into the scanners and Yumi said "are you ready."

Then Aelita said "transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, virtualization." Then they were virtualized onto sector five.

Ulrich, Aelita, and I got into the scanners and Aelita said "okay I started the delayed virtualization program."

Then Ulrich said "where's the activated tower."

Then Aelita said "in the forest sector." Then Aelita, Ulrich and I were virtualized onto the forest sector.

Ulrich and my vehicles were already waiting for us and Ulrich said valley parking, that's classy." Ulrich and Aelita got on the Overbike and I got on the Overglider. Then off we went towards the activated tower.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We stopped because we couldn't see the tower. Ulrich said "where'd the tower go."

Then Aelita said "I don't get it must of made a calibration error. With out Jeremy to guide us this won't be easy. Ulrich, Theron watch out."

Then we started dogging lasers from two Krabs. Also there were two Krabs in front of us and Aelita and I destroyed those two. Then Ulrich said "anyway with all these troopers around the tower can't be far."

I then said "I'm having a little Déjà Vu right now."

Then we started going forward and Ulrich said "still nothing."

Then Aelita said "alright we have to go back to where we started the tower has to be there."

Then Ulrich and I headed back the other way. Then Ulrich and I each got shot by a laser knocking us off our vehicles. Ulrich got devirtualized by one Krab. I destroyed one Krab and was then devirtualized by another.

Then Ulrich and I went to the lab and Ulrich on the seat said "Aelita how are you doing."

Then Aelita said "Ulrich tell me where the tower is hurry."

Then Ulrich said "you should be next to it according to this."

Then Aelita said "that's impossible I can't see it how come. Got it XANA pulled this one on us before." Then Aelita deactivated the tower.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're back on school grounds and Yumi said "hey you didn't do a return to the past, your sure Jim has forgotten everything."

Then Jeremy said "just the opposite he remembers everything and that's the best insurance there is to him our wild boar was a crazy and dangerous animal, but a completely normal one."

Then Jim came up to us and Aelita said "well hello there Jim. We're glad to see you back on two feet again."

Then Jim said "more like three huh, but it's not too serious just a mad sprain and a nasty bruise. I'll be as good as new in two weeks time."

Then Yumi said "for us it's really a shame just one day of boot camp for two weeks of recovery."

Then Jim said "no worry that one day was very enlightening for me. You might have not been up to the commando level but you showed great spirit. You really did. As soon as I am back in shape I'll organize lot's of other training sessions and I hop to see you all there."

Then Odd said "not me I'm booked for a year I got a sleep session."

Then Yumi said "honestly Jim it's to much of a..."

Then Ulrich said "horror, uh uh to much of a honor."

Then Jeremy said "I'll be there."

Then I said "same with me."

Then Jeremy said "I owe you one Jim."

Then Jim said "excellent Belpois, Star, I knew I could count on you kids."

Then Odd said "I must be dreaming I'll be there wow you could of come up with a better answer than that, no for instance, or never."

Then Ulrich said "you two must of really liked Jim's torture."

Then I said "like I said I had worse."

 **Read and Review**

 **Author's Note: I went back and changed the Lyoko warriors grades around because we know in XANA Awakens that Jeremy is in 8th grade which means Ulrich, and Odd are also in 8th grade and that makes Yumi and Ben in 9th. Then I think it's the episode The trap in season one it's been a year since they met Aelita, which makes Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd, 9th graders, and Yumi and Ben in 10th grade. The last episode of season 2 was at the end of the year. So season 3 starts Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd in 10th and Yumi and Ben in 11th. Which I still believe there in for season four.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hot Shower

**Chapter 10**

 **Hot Shower**

Yumi, and I are helping with the out door science lab for 5th graders. I could tell from Yumi's expression that she hates this."

I then said " Yumi I'm here too to help it be less frustrating."

Mrs. Hertz said "we're are going to build a giant mockup of the solar system to plan it's path and to better understand its periodic solar orbit. Besides me is a scale model of our sun as you can see. What your going to do now is create eight planets which orbit around it. So we're break of into different teams which each team responsible for one planet and its orbit 5th graders will make it to scale. Where 11th graders. "

Then Johnny said "Yumi I would really like to be on your team."

Then Yumi said "sorry Johnny it's not up to me its up to Mrs. Hertz."

Then I said "Johnny I know you have a little crush so you really think you can work with Yumi."

Then Johnny said "could I be on Yumi's team huh mam."

Then Mrs. Hertz said "all right Johnny don't let me catch you clowning around with Hiroki and Theron can join you three."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Johnny then said "too cool guess what we get to do plant earth."

Then Yumi said "yeah great this is my lucky day."

Then Hiroki said "Earth and the moon."

Then Yumi said "yippy and to think Jeremy wanted to take my place."

Then Mrs. Hertz said "don't forget here the Sun here should be the center of your calculated orbit and 5th graders make sure you know your planetary scale in relation to the Sun. May I remind all this exercise is to be graded. Now get to work"

Then Jim came up and said "now about the poles I like to call your intention to an important technical aspect they have two ends, one is pointy and sharp that's the one you put into the ground, if you do it the other way you might hurt your self pushing on the pointing end."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Hiroki said "okay I'm done what do think of my plant earth."

Then Johnny said "look Yumi the moon is yours for the taking. I finished the calculated orbit. I wrote a note down where were supposed place the planet.

I came over and heard Hiroki say "the blue planet yeah I know I was using a little imagination as if there was a mars attack."

Then I said "Johnny the moon can't support anything living."

Johnny then said "I thought it would be more poetic with plants."

Then Yumi yelled "BOTH OF YOU START OVER AND FIX IT."

Then I said "these would be okay if it was art class, but its science so you should start back from scratch."

Then Yumi said "please send me a miracle to get me out of this."

Then Yumi's phone rings and answers "hello, yes Jeremy, an activated tower, wow thank you XANA, nothing on our way right now." Then we headed to the factory.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I got near the sewer duct in the park and Yumi's phone went off and Yumi answered it "Jeremy yeah we're almost there what. Yumi then said "Hiroki."

Then I said " yet's go save your brother and the school.

Then Yumi said "sorry Jeremy we have more important thing to do first."

Then we headed back to school.

Then Hiroki said "hey where did you go, I thought you were with Ulrich, oh look I painted over it with blue now look at this awfully color."

Then Yumi said "Hiroki I want you to go home right now okay, take Johnny with you and I'll meet you there later."

Then Hiroki said "what about Mrs. Hertz class."

Then I said "please listen to your sister go to your house, and no she didn't have a fight with Ulrich."

Then we walked over to Mrs. Hertz and Jim.

Then Yumi "Mrs. Hertz we have to evacuate the academy."

Then Mrs. Hertz said "what are you talking about Yumi."

Then Yumi said "I know this may sound crazy but a Meteorite will land right here where we're standing."

Then I said "I know it's strange but she's telling the truth. My phone was on vibrate I had a danger texts coming in and it stated it."

Then Jim said "wow great fire works."

Then Mrs. Hertz said "Jim we have to evacuate the academy."

Then Mr. Delmas came down and Mrs. Hertz explained. Then Delmas said"now come on Susan this is ridiculous, are you absolutely sure it couldn't have been from something else like fireworks for example." Then Mrs. Hertz shook her head no.

Then Jim said "that's what I keep telling her but I think she over did it with the mint tea."

Then Mrs. Hertz said "I know what I saw Jean-Pierre. It was a meteor shower we have to get the students to safety now."

Then Delmas said "fine as a precaution I'm willing to go ahead and evacuate the academy, but I don't want any panic."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then we're standing by the school and Yumi's phone rang and said "Jeremy, yes we're still at school. We're sorry, your labtop okay we'll got to your room and get it, then what."

We got to Jeremy's dorm. Then I said "we have to connect it to the antenna to the roof of the science building let's go." The door was locked."

Then Yumi and I realized Hiroki and Johnny followed us."

Yumi then said "we don't have time for you brats, go back outside."

Then Hiroki said "we know how to open it."

Then Yumi said "quit it Hiroki I'm sick of hearing your lies."

Then Hiroki said "It's true we can open any door."

Then Yumi said "if you so good then be my guest."

Then Hiroki said "okay but first you got to tell us what your up to."

Then I said "connecting this lab to the antenna so Jeremy can change the route of the meteor. In other words saving the world." Then the building shook. Hiroki picked the lock.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then we got to the roof. I then said "I got this. Does any of you have a knife."

Then Johnny cave me his pocket knife."

Then I cut it and pushed into Jeremy's laptop."

Then Yumi said "Jeremy it's in."

Then Yumi and I saw meteorites coming straight towards us.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Yumi said "great shot Jeremy real bullseye."

Then Hiroki said "so Yumi, don't the brats get a thank you."

Then I said "I don't think two brats get a thank you, but two heroic 5th graders do."

Then Yumi said " thank you brats and kissed them. You really helped us a lot this time."

Then Hiroki said "I'm not gonna yet you forget that."

Then Yumi said "give me a break" and clapped her hands."

Then I said "but you will."

Then a return to the past was launched.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

After Mrs. Hertz class Yumi and I headed to Jeremy's dorm. When we entered Jeremy said "so how was your day."

Then I said "you wouldn't believe this but we got the highest grade."

Then Yumi said "I promised Johnny I'll keep his moon as a present. I owe him at least that. Even if he doesn't remember anything."

Then Aelita said "see your brother's not that bad after all."

Then Yumi said "yeah he can be pretty handy when he wants to. That's why I'm worried."

Then Ulrich said "yeah how come."

Then Yumi said "know I know it's useless to keep the door locked in my room."

 **Read and review**

 **Author's Note : check my profile for a new pole.**

 **Should The Lyoko warriors can their powers on earth**

 **Yes**

 **No**

 **Don't care**

 **If you you don't have an account answer in a review.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Lake

**Chapter 11**

 **The Lake**

Yumi's on the phone and said "not one Theron and I got two tests today you lucky dogs. I wish I was on the bus with you. Well the torture session about to start speak to you later. Thanks Ulrich" and she hung hung up.

I then said "Odd brought Kiwii."

Then we headed into the class room

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Were in math class and Mrs. Myers said "quit please for this exam you only need a sharpened pencil, your logic, and your concentration. I'm sitting behind Yumi, and the William Clone.

I heard Yumi say "your lucky as a computer program this math test should be a real piece of cake."

Then the clone said "what's a math test and a piece of cake."

We finished the math test and Yumi said "rats the factor was -x, looks like I'm in for another lousy grade."

I then said "if you do need help with math I can go over with you."

Then Yumi's phone rang and she answered it "inferno here everything okay in paradise. You got to be kidding Theron and I have a huge French test in a few minutes."

Some one said "hurry up Yumi, Theron."

Then Yumi said "be right there I have to go to the bathroom."

I then said "I have to too."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I ran to the computer to check Lyoko and the super scan and I said "activated tower looks like we're getting an F on our French test."

Yumi tried calling and said "still no connection."

Then I said "oh great XANA's attacking the Skid. I'll try Jeremy if I don't I we'll virtualize you."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then I said "more bad news William and two Krabs on the ice sector."

Then Jeremy called in "Jeremy good timing."

Then Jeremy said "Hey listen were here playing survivor with an aquatic monster that likes to electrocute any one who comes close to the shore. Anything on your side."

Then I said "the Scyphozoa attacking the Skid and the tower I s heavily guarded. It's too much to send us to two separate sectors."

Then Jeremy said "does it have many life points left. We have to rung the program."

I then said "I got it. Jeremy it's not working. I'll get prepared for going to Lyoko."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then I got out of the chair said "Yumi set up the timed virtualization."

Then Yumi took my place and set up the timed virtualization. Then we both headed to the scanner room and stepped into the scanners.

Then Yumi and I both got virtualized onto the ice sector and 4 Krabs were guarding the tower and Yumi said "4 on 2." Then Yumi threw her fans and they missed. I transformed into my archer form and I shot to arrows they missed and I transformed back into my Karate form.

Yumi and I destroyed one Krab. The Krabs pushed use into the tower as we threw our weapons Yumi's fan, my Nunchuck which on the rebound destroyed the two Krabs."

Then Yumi said "there we go place needed a clean up."

Then I said "sure did."

Then William pushed us out of the tower. Yumi and I threw our weapons at William and Yumi said "you can never beat us XANA. You hear."

Then we got pushed harder. Then he some how got on top of both of us and started swinging and I said "William no."

Then Yumi said "your a Lyoko warrior you swore to it."

Then William froze and he was in pain from returning memories.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi went up to William trying to attack us. Then Aelita said "Yumi, Theron how are you doing."

Then Yumi said "Aelita at last."

Then I said "we can't hold on much longer."

Then Aelita said "give me time to set up a delayed self virtualization and I'm there." William pushed us just to the edge and Aelita pushed William into the digital sea and said "just in time." Yumi then looked sad at William. Then Aelita said "Is something wrong."

Then I said "just a little while ago we got through to the real William. You know what that means."

Then Aelita said "we'll bring him home some day." Aelita devirtualized us.

Yumi and I went to the lab I said "I got this" and took the seat.

Then Aelita deactivated the tower and said "go on Theron."

Then I said "return to the past now" and pressed the enter key and launched the program.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I are on school grounds waiting for Kiwii to go to the bathroom and Yumi said " come on Kiwii hurry Theron and I have to get to our exam."

 **Read and Review**

 **Author's Note : Since I've started this I've seen more and more insert fan of Code Lyoko into Code Lyoko. As I said before all have been inserted into Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd's grade. There was only one that had Fans of the show in Yumi's grade but it was after the first fan joined Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy. It looks like I'm the first one to start with someone in Yumi's grade.**


	12. Chapter 12: Lost at Sea

**Chapter 12**

 **Lost at Sea**

We're at breakfast and Jeremy said "what did Hiroki want to talk to you about."

Then Ulrich said "he wanted my advice. He's crazy about Milly."

Then Odd said "he is, well isn't that cute, but isn't the guy a little young for her."

Then Aelita said "no he's not, he's just a little small for his age, and what's more he skipped a grade in school."

Then Odd said "but he acts even younger than his age."

Then Ulrich said "Hey Jeremy tell us about this new idea of yours."

Then Jeremy said "well okay whenever a human being is virtualized he or she admits a binary residue which we can say manifests itself as an animation of his physical person resequenced into a digital format."

Then Ulrich said "yeah in English."

Then I said "when we go to Lyoko we leave a kind of fingerprint or sent."

Then Ulrich said "couldn't you have said that in the first place."

Then Jeremy said "no, anyway I came up with a program based on William's DNA sequence that I recorded when he went to Lyoko for the first time. If I can upload this on to the Skid's sonar we could hunt for him in the network every time we go there, and finally find where William really is."

Then Odd said "so what your saying is the Skid would become a sniffer sub."

Then Jeremy said "that's right Odd, and since we don't have classes this afternoon. I was going to suggest we try it out."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I was outside with Yumi. Yumi was mad about Hiroki. Ulrich and Odd came up and Odd said "Hey Yumi."

Then Ulrich said "Hey Yumi what is it you look angry."

Then Yumi said "my stupid brother, he stole something important to me and he lost it."

Then Ulrich said "look Yumi I ah."

Then Jeremy and Aelita walked up and Jeremy said "okay I got it I updated the Skid's sonar. We're all set."

Then Yumi said "We'll all set for what."

Then Jeremy said "oh right you don't know yet. I'll tell you all about it. I might've found a way to bring back William."

Then Yumi said "oh cool."

Then Ulrich said "Yum..."

Then Ulrich was interrupted by Hiroki "Yumi I was looking for you I wanted to apologize for this morning. I had no right to take your diary."

Then Yumi said "did you find it."

Then Hiroki said "no, but I looked every where I swear."

Then Yumi said "well until you find it you can consider yourself an only child."

Then I said "that was harsh." Then Yumi left and I went to lunch."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're rode the elevator to the lab and as Jeremy got out he said "go to the scanner room I'll start up the virtualization process." Then Odd shut the elevator and down we went. When we got to the scanner room and Jeremy said "all set. I'll start up the procedure. For once it won't be ladies first. Then Ulrich, Odd, and I stepped into the scanners and then we were virtualized onto sector five.

Then Odd said "Yumi's in a fowl mood. You better tell her the truth about her diary."

Then Ulrich said "how do you think she would react when she finds out you were the one who hid it."

Then Odd said "Hey this was your idea Casanova."

Then Yumi and Aelita were virtualized in front of us and Yumi said "let's go." Then we headed for the Skid.

When we got to the hanger Jeremy said "every one get on a teleport spot. Then I went to the top left, Yumi behind me, and Ulrich behind her. Aelita was in the center and Odd bottom right. Then Jeremy said "Energize" and we were transported into the Skid. Then Jeremy said "Everyone ready for lift off, releasing supports now."

Then Aelita drove us out of Lyoko and into the the network. Then Aelita said "we left Lyoko Jeremy" and then she rotated the Skid into a horizontal position. Then off we went through the network.

Then Jeremy said "I'm running the program. Stand by to receive initial coordinates."

Then Aelita said "rodger."

Then Jeremy said "Oh no."

Then Aelita said "what's going on."

Then Odd said "a problem princess."

Then Aelita said "we got a system error I think the Skid has a malfunction in part of it's sensory compassedy."

Then Jeremy said "yes I see it Aelita. It's by program that bugged up it's sonar. The mission is to dangerous without sonar got to end it now."

Then Aelita said "rodger returning to dry duct."Then we headed back to Lyoko.

Then Odd said "next mission diving into my pillow and bearing myself underneath the covers. Objective a good night's sleep to clear my head."

Then Jeremy said "sorry but you gonna have to postpone your nap Odd. I got four Kongers heading straight for the Skid."

Then Aelita said "NavSkids away."

Then we were released from a stands. Then Yumi and I destroyed two Kongers. Then Ulrich destroyed one and both Odd and he destroyed the last one. Then Jeremy said "nice job guys time to come home now."

Then Aelita said "NavSkids in."Then Ulrich, Odd, and I got locked back onto our base. Then Aelita said "Hey where's Yumi."

Then Jeremy said "I don't get it I don't have any trace of her. I lost her."

Then Aelita said "she most of got hit by a Konger."

Then Ulrich said "but that's impossible."

Then Odd said "Einstein do you think she might of been virtualized for good."

Then Jeremy said "no I don't think so the data I recorded from the fight doesn't show any sign of her being eliminated."

Then Aelita said "that means she's still somewhere onboard her NavSkid. Some where in the middle of the digital sea."

Then Jeremy said " right, but the Skid is in no condition to find her. You guys have to come back in for me to run a repair program."

Then Ulrich said "what no way we can't just leave her behind."

Then Aelita said "Ulrich no one's leaving anyone but all of us run the risk of being virtualized forever with the Skid's system down."

Then Ulrich said "yeah your right we better go."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We then went to the lab and Ulrich said "how long will it take you to fix it."

Then Jeremy said "reprogramming the sonar is linked to the bipolarity of flux on one hand, on the other hand."

Then Ulrich said "just tell us when we can go back okay."

Then Jeremy said "soon as long as you let me concentrate."

Then Aelita said "don't worry Ulrich I'll help him."

Then I said "I will too, three heads are better than one, American slang ,means three people working together are better than one person working alone. One of us will call you as soon as we know."

Then Jeremy said "huh."

Then Aelita said "what was that."

Then Jeremy said "an explosion a NavSkid torpedo."

Then Aelita said "Yumi."

Then I said "we found her."

Then Aelita dialed Ulrich and told him.

Then Jeremy said "come on, come on." Then Ulrich and Odd came through the elevator and Jeremy said "Yumi sent us a message guys."

Then Odd said "great we'll go and get her."

Then Jeremy said "I still have to finish the calculations first. I isolated the area, but it would be impossible to find her exact location before I fix the Skid's sonar."

Then Ulrich said "but. if she fired a torpedo, that means she's in a jam."

Then Aelita said "I transpose the data from the explosion into the holloweb to get her position by a triangulation."

Then Jeremy said "there she is."

Then I said "she must of got sucked into a hub. That's why we lost all trace of her."

Then Jeremy said "but the sonar's still down guys. So going under right now is going to be a big risk."

Then Odd said "I'll go."

Then Ulrich said "count me in."

Then I said "me three."

Then Aelita said "then what are we waiting for."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and I are in the digital sea and Aelita said "there's a hub dead ahead."

Then Jeremy said "I read you Aelita. I'm entering the coordinates from where Yumi fired her torpedo."

Then the Skid went through the hub. Then the Skid blocked William's torpedoes and Aelita said "so Yumi thought you would wonder off with out tell us where you were."

Then Yumi said "it took you long enough to get here."

Ulrich went after William and Odd and I went after the Kongers."

Then Odd and I destroyed the two Kongers."

Then Ulrich got William and said "mission accomplished Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "nice job now anchor yourself to the Skid and head back in. Ah they're all coming home."

Then Aelita said "not everybody but one day we'll bring you back William." Then we headed back to Lyoko got materialized and headed for the dorms.

 **Read and Review**


	13. Chapter 13: Lab Rat

_"thoughts."_

 **Chapter 13**

 **Lab Rat**

Ulrich, Odd, and I are at breakfast and Jeremy and Aelita came to sit down and Odd said "what's the big news we can't wait to hear it."

Then Jeremy said "I finally found it at last."

Then Odd said "what how to build up your muscles without any exercising."

Then Jeremy said "funny, no I figured how to materialize you onto earth from the network. Actually it was much easier than I thought it would be. I applied the synchronicity principle to the super computer's apparatus and I used it to develop a kind of energizing projection. In other words."

Then Odd said "In French that means you now know how to send us some where directly on earth from inside the network right."

Then Jeremy said "exactly."

Then Ulrich said "you understood Einstein's babble."

Then Odd said "well yeah after all this time. I'm starting to get the hang of swamptum physics."

Then I said "It's quantum."

Then Odd said "well yeah it's still muddy though."

Then Ulrich said "hold it that means you can bring us up anywhere from the Skid."

Then Jeremy said "not anywhere at all but I can do it in the vicinity off a super computer generating a copy. It's what I call teleportation."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy, Aelita, and I left the cafeteria as Yumi came up to us and said "Hey guys what's up."

Then Aelita said "are you ready to blow up a super computer."

Then Yumi said "you can get us to the real world from the network."

Then Jeremy said "yeah we'll all meeting at the factory at night to try it out okay."

Then Yumi said "you got it."

Then Jeremy and Aelita left. Ulrich came up to speak to Yumi. Yumi then left without saying anything."

I then backtracked to Odd and Ulrich and said "Odd use this marker and mark Yumi's gift." Then I ran the way Yumi was heading."

Later that night we were heading into the factory. Odd was rummaging through his bag and Odd brought up a rapped gift and I said "wait this is the one for Kiwii see the k you wrote."

Then Odd said "oops and he went back through his bag and got Yumi's gift and gave it to Ulrich."

Then I swung down to the elevator and went into the elevator.

Then Yumi turned to Aelita and said "how did your classes go today."

Then Aelita said "not bad how about you."

Then Yumi said "fine."

Then I said "okay."

Then Jeremy closed the door and we went down to the lab. Jeremy got off and the rest of us got into scanners and got virtualized onto sector five and got on our teleportation spots in the Skid's hanger. Then Jeremy said "ready. Energize."

Then we were transported into the Skid. Then Jeremy said "standing by for lift off."

Then Aelita said "standing by."

Then Jeremy said "supports away."

Then Aelita drove us out off Lyoko and into the network. Then we headed for a hub.

Then Odd said "replica here we go again."

Then Ulrich said "can't some one shut him up."

Then Yumi said "why he's nice at least."

Then Odd said "incredible their talking to each other."

Then Yumi and Ulrich said "shut up Odd."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We took the hub and arrived at the location of the replica. Aelita and Jeremy got us into the forest replica. Then Jeremy said "ah oh there's an activated tower on the replica."

Then Aelita said "that means XANA's up to no good some where on earth not far from the super computer were looking for, but what."

Then Jeremy said "if we want to know."

Then Ulrich said "Hey Einstein what if we give your teleportation thing a try just to be sure once and for all."

Then I said "he was going to say that you interrupted. I'm guessing we have to move the Skid to a tower."

Then Jeremy said "yeah there's one near by at 3 o'clock."

Then Aelita drove the Skid to the tower. Then Aelita mourned the Skid to the tower. Then Aelita said "Skid secured."

Then Odd said "nice one princess."

Then Jeremy said "good job just give me a minute to activate it for our own use." Then Jeremy activated the tower and Jeremy said "well all set, okay guys it's time ready for teleportation."

Then Ulrich said "ready to go Einstein."

Then Jeremy said "teleportation."

 **Normal POV.**

Aelita was the first one to be depixelized. Then Odd, Then finally Ben. Then Ulrich said "It didn't work Jeremy I'm still here."

Then Jeremy said "that's normal I forgot to tell you this time I decided to energize only Aelita, Odd, and Threon. I'd rather you stay with Yumi to protect the Skid. If it's anything like our last experiment. XANA will send you a welcome comity in no time flat."

Then Ulrich said "If you told us before we could've chosen sides ourselves."

Then Yumi said "great you really sound happy to be with me."

Then Ulrich said "that wasn't what I meant."

Then Jeremy said "okay you guys no the procedure. I'll put you ashore while I get a little work done. Aelita, Odd, Theron you read me. Aelita, Odd, Theron, Aelita, Odd, Theron, I wish I knew what was happening."

Then Odd said "cool Einstein it works."

Then Jeremy said "glad to hear it but that's no reason to blow out my ear drum. Where are you."

Then Odd said "you not gonna believe us were in the jungle."

Then Aelita said "and it's daytime here."

Then Ben said "which means we're in a different time zone."

Then Jeremy said "your in the Amazon region it seems."

 **Ben's POV**

Then Aelita said "wow that's exiting."

Then Odd said "but we're dressed like we are on Lyoko. How come."

Then Jeremy said " because the teleportation isn't a real devirtualization. Those aren't you real human bodies that I materialized on to earth."

Then Odd said " wow slow down Frankeinstein are you telling us we're not really us."

Then Jeremy said "yes your you but those aren't your real bodies. More like some kind of specter in the form of your virtual manifestation."

Then Odd said "Aelita, Theron, and I have become specters."

Then I said "you should be lucky it makes it easier for us to destroy a super computer."

Then Jeremy said "hurry up and find the super computer. The teleportation won't last for ever."

Then Aelita said "how long have we got."

Then Jeremy said "15, 32, no 13 minutes."

Then Odd said "the guy's a comedian just where does he expect us to find a super computer, behind a tree."

Then Aelita said "good guess Odd."

Then I said "Our you sure the super computer removed your future flash."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We snuck in to the laboratory and Odd opened the door and the three of us walked in. Then we got down the hallway and Aelita said "Right or left."

Then Odd pointed to the left and said "through there."

Then Aelita said "how can you be so sure."

Then Odd said "cause my sense of direction is infallible."

Then Aelita, Odd, and I took the left hallway. We saw I guy working in a lab. We got down low and started crawling. Then we got up and went into a door just in time as some one came by.

In the room we saw Robotic spiders with XANA's symbol on.

Jeremy then said "Aelita, Odd, hurry up and find the super computer. Yumi and Ulrich our fighting off a bunch of Trantulas."

Then Odd said "funny they're cousins are right here."

Then Jeremy said "what are you talking about."

Then Odd said "nothing, Aelita, Theron what do you make up of these suped up spiders."

Then Aelita said "I'd say XANA wants to transform this tropical tarantulas."

Then Odd said "but for what. Spiders don't attack unless you sit on them."

Then Odd got scared and possessed scientist came in and Odd said "laser arrow."

Then the possessed scientist hit Odd and I. Aelita got hit started flickering in and out."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita was flickering in and out I knock the scientists with my staff then the scientists threw me across the room and Aelita got him with an energy field."

Then wee locked the scientists up and "Odd said your great specter."

Then Aelita said "you think so."

Then Odd said "no metals yet princess we still have to find the super computer."

Then I said "then yet's go."

Then we entered a big hallway and Aelita said "infallible sense of direction huh. I was positive we should've went in the other direction."

Then Odd said "hold on, bingo."

Then I said "looks like for once Odd was right."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy we found the super computer."

Aelita used her power to open the door. Aelita then said "now we have to get rid of this thing for good."

Then Odd said "let me handle this laser arrow" and it was stop by a energy field.

Then Aelita said "Jeremy we have a problem the super computer has an energy field around it."

Then Jeremy said "you got to find out where the shield is getting it's energy from I can't do anything from here. Do what ever you have to but hurry up."

Aelita said "there that must be the lense that is projecting the energy field. If we destroy it it's a good chance it would deactivate the shield."

Then Odd said "you could've picked a bigger target no body good hit that from this distance."

Then I said "that's why right after you fire you arrow I'll fire mine" transforming into my archer form.

Then Aelita said "Go ahead I'll take care of them."

Then Odd said "laser arrow."

Then I launched one of my arrows and they hit the mark.

Then we started to attack again then we vanished.

Then the next thing we knew we were in the Skid."

Then Odd said "what's this what's going on now."

Then I said "let me guess XANA took control of the tower, and stopped our teleportation."

Then Jeremy said "we have to abort the mission you might as well just come home. Wake up Aelita. Aelita let's get out of here spider man and company have just arrived."

Then Aelita said "okay let's go." Then Aelita drove the Skid back to Lyoko.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We in the computer room and Ulrich said "there's no sense dissing ourselves. After all we did our best."

Then Aelita said "maybe, but we have to find out what XANA's planing to do with those mechanic spiders."

Then Jeremy said "right. We have to go back to that replica and teleport you back in and destroy that super computer."

Then Odd said "that's fine, but until then do you guys mind if I sleep for a few years."

Then Yumi said "we get the message we could all use a little sleep."

Then we headed to the school grounds.

In my dorm I was thinking _"I have to be more careful of where my thoughts go cause I'm assuming with the teleportation. I could use creativity to open a door to the super computer's holding the replica's, and it would be hard to explain how I knew where it was when I never saw it."_

 **Read and review**

 **Author's Note : yes this time Yumi got the right gift.**


	14. Chapter 14: Bragging Rights

**Chapter 14**

 **Bragging Rights**

Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita and I are at the sewer duct in the park. Yumi opened the duct and we all climbed down and Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd got on they're skateboards. While Aelita, Jeremy, and I got on our scooters. Then we rode through the sewers to the duct at the factory and climbed out. Then we swung from the rope and landed in front of the elevators. Then Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I are virtualized on to sector five. We took the elevator to the hanger. Aelita then takes us to the replica. We got to the replica and Aelita docks the Skid to the tower. Then Jeremy said "gotcha I'm activating the tower for us. Are you ready."

Then Yumi, Ulrich, and I said "ready."

Then Jeremy said "teleportation Ulrich, teleportation Yumi, Teleportation Theron."

 **Normal POV**

In the lab in the Amazon region in a deserted hallway three energy balls. One white, one light purple, and one yellow. Then they took human shape and became Ben, Yumi, and Ulrich."

 **Ben's POV**

Ulrich then said "your the greatest Jeremy it worked."

Then I said "of course it did Aelita, Odd, and I were here the other day."

Then Yumi said "your teleportation is pretty accurate. We're in the middle of the lab."

Then Jeremy said "quit the flattery before it goes to my head like Odd."

Then Ulrich said "which way is it."

Then Jeremy said "head east your head through a door. Then go straight and a little farther on on your left you should see the door to the computer room."

Then Ulrich said "got it."

Then Yumi, Ulrich, and I headed to the computer room.

I then said "here it is."

Then Jeremy said "great all you have to do is open the door and trash the super computer. I told you this would be no problem."

Then Yumi said "Jeremy why can't I get the door open."

Then Jeremy said " Aelita used her digital power to open it.

Then I said " Jeremy was it her creativity, or her ability to work interfaces."

Then Jeremy said "Creativity, I'll see what I can do."

Then Ulrich said "I got it."

Then Jeremy said "wait." Then Ulrich smashed it it.

Then I said "did you forget I had creativity power too."

Jeremy then said "now you guys have to cut the power to the doors electromagnetic locking mechanism."

Then Ulrich said "do you know where the generator is."

Then Yumi said "I'll stay here and as soon as it opens I'll get rid of the super computer."

Then I said "I will stay too it can be a two person job here."

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich, turn back around to the first intersection."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I are waiting and we heard a noise like glass breaking. Then Yumi, and I headed to where we heard the noise come from. Then we ended up in the room with the spiders were in and the glass case was broken and Yumi said "Jeremy."

Then I said "Jeremy the spiders are loose."

Then the two spiders fell from the roof. Then two more came from behind Yumi, and me. Then Yumi said "you guys are ugly." They pushed us to the ground and Yumi and I got up and left the room. Then Yumi said "those cyber spiders are being controlled by XANA and there just behind Theron and me."

Then Jeremy said "not for long the super computer should be off line in just a couple of seconds."

The spiders backed Yumi, and I up and Yumi said "Jeremy whenever you want for that short circuit."

Then Jeremy said "right now."

Then the spiders collapse."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi then said "Jeremy how come you haven't teleported Theron and I back yet and what's that alarm."

Then Jeremy said "oh just a little hang up nothing important. Then Yumi fell when she saw a spider then Ulrich and I got two of the spiders."

Then Ulrich said "come on, Jeremy where is this backup generator."

Then Jeremy said "I don't know I'm still looking for it."

Yumi, Ulrich, and I are running away from the spiders. The three of us were surrounded by 6 spiders. Then Ulrich said "Oh no. To think this was supposed to be a piece of cake."

Then Jeremy said "Yumi, Ulrich, Theron, I just located the asugeray( **SP?)** generator."

Then Ulrich said "thanks but it's a little to late."

Then the spiders came at us."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then I woke up and heard Ulrich say "what's going on."

Then Odd said "nothing everything's cool go back to sleep."

Then I said "Odd your sure you can fly this thing."

Then Jeremy said "you can come back Odd it's all over."

Then Odd brought us back to Lyoko and we were materialized."

Then we headed to our dorms and in Yumi's case her house."

 **Read and review please**


	15. Chapter 15: Dogs Day Afternoon

**Chapter 15**

 **Dog Day Afternoon**

Yumi, The William clone, two other students and I were on the track and all of us besides the clone were stretching and Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy came up and Ulrich said "Yumi, Theron." Then he gave us a thumbs up.

Then Jim said "go."

Then Yumi, the other two students and I ran the track I was just behind Yumi. Then we got done Yumi and I raised our hands in the air and said "yeah."

Then Jim said "what a good time." Then he saw that the William clone just stood there and he said "Dunbar, go means go two letter words aren't that hard, maybe he's ears need washing or he's totally out of it."

Then Sissy said "you look complete lost William how come."

Then the clone said "I'm not lost were at track we're at the track right."

Then Sissy said "your off your rocker you ought to talk to the nurse at the infirmary."

Then Yumi and I came up and Yumi said "it's nothing serious he's a little out off sync because he's in love."

Then Sissy said "wait are you trying to say that you and William are."

Then Yumi said "they say love is like getting drunk, William doesn't drink of course because."

Then Sissy then said "he's just a complete half wit."

Then I said "stop kidding with your self Yumi, Jeremy you better come clean." Then Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich turned to look at me like I had two heads. Then I continued and said "you switch William's and Sissy's brain, cause a thought I saw Sissy thinking."

Then Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich laughed and Odd said "nice." Then Odd and I high fived.

Then Jim blew his whistle and said "11th graders that's it for today 10th graders get on your mark.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're at the cafeteria and Yumi said "that was a close call with Sissy today."

Then Aelita said "I don't think she bought the love story between you and William."

Then Ulrich said "can't we upgrade the quality of William's clone."

Then Jeremy said "sorry like I said his stupidity is an unforeseen emerging factor beyond our control. To fix it I'd have to reprogram everything. We're just going to have to keep improvising."

Then Yumi said "if we can, Sissy's getting very suspicious. Think of what would happen if she told her father about William."

Then Jeremy said "well in that case the only solution I can see is to keep pretending your in love."

Then Yumi said "WHAT."

Then Aelita said " yeah, perfect if you'll always hanging out together, no one can get near him."

Then Odd said "you got a very vital mission, you got to keep our secret safe."

Then Jeremy said " anyway I did improve the security program for the tower that runs William's clone. Aelita how would you like to go to Lyoko to install it after class."

Then Aelita said "no problem, who's going with me."

Then Ulrich said "do we all have to go."

Then Jeremy said "just one will be enough to keep an eye on things with Aelita."

Then Odd said "I volunteer, and I also have a fantastic idea."

Then Ulrich said "uh oh."

Then Odd said "why don't we take Kiwii to Lyoko this time."

Then Jeremy said "your brainless dog, but what for."

Then Odd said "first of all my dog isn't brainless. Secondly are natural talents are multiplied on Lyoko, imagine Kiwii and he's sense of smell he could sniff out monsters from miles away. He might even sniff out William in the network."

Then Jeremy said "no way Odd, besides Kiwii's such a coward he'd run away the second he saw a Kankrelat."

Then Odd said "oh yeah, as fast as you did the time you went to Lyoko." Then all of us but Jeremy laughed."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I am at my dorm and saw Sissy go into Williams room and saw Yumi come in and said "Sissy what are you doing in my boyfriend's room."

Then Sissy said "don't think you can snoo me Yumi. What did you gain do to William. I went to Ulrich and Odd's room and saw Odd sniffing Jeremy. Aelita said "here's Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "listen Yumi according to my diagnoses Odd absorbed Kiwii during virtualization. Pretty much right now his human metabolism is still dominate, but if we don't do something fast it would be to late."

Then Aelita said "you think we can use the scanners again to separate them."

Then Jeremy said " I think we can, we have to send him, them back to Lyoko. No I no what to do as soon as we get to the factory I'll call you back. Come on we wasted enough time let's go."

Then Odd said "but what can we eat before we go."

Then Ulrich said "you want to eat dog food all you life.'

We then headed for the sewers. Odd is on all fours chasing us in the sewers. We got to the bridge and saw a bicker gang. Then Odd said "just what we need right now."

Then Ulrich said "do you know these guys."

Then Jeremy said "uninvited visitors that use the factory as a practice track."

Then one of the guys said "what are you kids doing here beat it right now."

Then Jeremy said "let me handle them. Hello gentleman we just wanted to go in that's all."

Then another one said "we didn't see your names on the door so get going."

Then Ulrich said "don't waste your energy. They got motor oil for brains. I'll take care of it."

Then I said "you mean we'll take care of it." Then Odd jumped onto the guy knocking the guy down.

Then Jeremy said "he's mean you'll better be careful he'll bite you."

Then one bicker dude said "Rocky what's wrong with him and Odd chased after the rest which they ran away."

We got to the elevator and Ulrich said "what do we do about those guys."

Then Jeremy said "we'll worry about them later on. Right now we have to take care of Odd."

Then Jeremy got off at the lab and Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and I are in the scanner room Odd is in the scanner. Then Aelita said "we'll all set Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "Odd I'm going to virtualize you as you are on to Lyoko, then I'll restore each of your two DNA sequences which then should return to their original molecular state."

Then Odd said "what was that."

Then Ulrich said "you dog man go to Lyoko. He unscramble's you and dogs DNA, you and dog come back separated in the scanner."

Then Aelita gives thumbs up to Ulrich."

Then I said "good job translating Einstein. I just have to add one letter to your sentence s as in they come back separated in two scanners." Then we he head to the lab.

In the lab Ulrich said "are you sure we can't help."

Then Aelita said "sush he's got to concentrate."

Then Jeremy said "oh no there's an activated tower in the ice sector."

Then Aelita said "we're on it."

Then Ulrich said "at least we didn't miss dinner miss dinner for nothing cool." Then Ulrich, Aelita, and I headed for the scanners. Then Jeremy virtualized us onto the ice sector and there's Trantulas and William's riding one. Then Ulrich said "nice the locals came to welcome us. How about a little Overbike action."

Then I said "and how about the Overglider too." Then Jeremy materialized the vehicles we got on them and were on are way."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Ulrich and I start dogging lasers from Trantulas. Aelita got hit and fell off. Ulrich and I each destroyed a Trantula. Then we went after two more Trantulas. Ulrich said "I think I just hit a pedestrian."

Then Jeremy said "no time for jokes Aelita's in a big jam. Ulrich and I destroyed the last two Trantulas leaving only William. William then devirtualized Ulrich and I transformed into my archer form and shot an arrow at William. Then I said "duplicate."

Then My clone appeared and before we could do anything William devirtualized me and destroyed the clone.

We got out of the scanners and Jeremy said "Ulrich, Theron, Yumi's not answering something's not right."

Then Ulrich said "okay." Then Ulrich and I got to the first floor and started running. Then we saw Yumi out cold and Ulrich said "Yumi no." Then we went up to her and Ulrich said " Yumi, are you okay."

Then Yumi said "just shaken, not stirred."

Then Ulrich said "everything's okay with Yumi. Everything good with Odd and Kiwii. That's great."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We moved the bikers to outside the factory. Kiwii growled at them and then they ran

The next morning we were outside and Yumi said "morning every one sleep well."

Then Ulrich said "I didn't sleep a wink. Odd was so glad to see Kiwii they played all night long."

Then Odd said "Kiwii's talent and my idea of foam in the mouth with toothpaste. You got to admit were a great team with the two of us on Lyoko. XANA won't stand a chance."

Then Jeremy said "I weren't try that again."

Then Aelita said "by the way Odd do you always keep toothpaste with you."

Then Odd said "yeah you'll never know when you're gonna run into a pretty girl."

Then Ulrich said "his feet smell awful enough just imagine his bad breath as well." Then we all laughed at Odd.

Then SIssy said "Yumi I know its because of you that William's all messed up and I'm going to proof it."

Then Yumi said "don't bother I know. I just broke up with him this morning, don't be surprised if he stays messed up for a long time. He took it really hard." Then we headed over to the cafeteria

 **Read and Review**

 **Author's Note : again the grades are different because we know in XANA Awakens Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd, are in 8th grade and Yum** **i and Ben are in 9th. Then the episode The trap. They mention it's been a year since they met Aelita. So that means Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd would be in 9th and Yumi, and Ben in 10th. The episode The key states it's the end of the year dance. The episode Straight to the heart starts a new year. Which starts Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd,, and Aelita in 10th and Yumi, Ben, and William in 11th which I believe those are the grades they are in for season four.**


	16. Chapter 16: A Lack of Good Will

**Chapter 16**

 **A Lack of Goodwill**

Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita and I are in the cafeteria and Odd said "it's a question of reflexes you got to trust your instincts.

Then Aelita said "anything you can do. I can do better Odd."

Then Odd said "want to bet."

Then Aelita said "your on."

Then Odd placed his fork down and placed what looked like a potato on one end of the fork. He slammed his fist down on the other end and caught the potato. Then Odd said "like I told you my Odd like six sense defies all limitations."

Then we all laugh. Then Aelita said " okay show off now admire my Aelita like sixth sense" and put down her fork and a sweet potato on the other end and slammed her first down onto the fork. The projectile flew at Yumi who moved out of the way and landed in Sissy's mash potatoes.

Then Sissy said "who did that."

Then we all laughed and Odd said "you win hands down. Even at the top of my form I couldn't match that."

Then Jim walked by and said "Dunbar, haven't you heard forks art ment to play with but to eat with. You hear me Dunbar."

Then we saw the clone that had a fork and his glass on one end of the fork and slammed his fist down and the glass flew through the air and Jim caught it and Jim said "the glass is empty, but that is the very last straw. You want to play being an idiot. Two can play at that game follow me." Then Jim and the clone left.

Then Jeremy said "William's clone was not supposed to act like that."

Then Odd said "Oh it doesn't matter if he gets punished he's not even human."

Then Jeremy said "that's just it he's a polymorphic specter driving by a basic non evolution behavior program."

Then Ulrich said "could you say that in words."

Then I said "the clone shouldn't be able to think for him self."

Then Jeremy said "yeah, like trying to imitate Odd's stupid stunts for example."

Then Yumi said " then how do you explain it."

Then Jeremy said "I can't explain it that's why I'm worried. Unless the..."

Then Aelita said "the what."

Then Jeremy said " well yesterday I installed an upgrade for his software something to improve his artificial intelligence. You know something to make him appear less stupid."

Then Ulrich said "you think imitating Odd makes him look less stupid."

Then we all laughed and Jeremy said "we're going to have to play it by ear. I may have to delete the upgrade. All we need is for William Jr to start making waves."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're walking away from the cafeteria and Jeremy said "any way I did improve the super scan. Thanks to the data you recovered your last jaunt of the network. I was able to set things up so I can now find other replicas."

Then Ulrich said you think there are more out there."

Then Jeremy said "for sure I already localized a second one."

Then Yumi said "a second one how many replicas do you think they are."

Then Jeremy said "I have no idea, but I suppose if we destroy them all. We'll finally be rid of XANA for good."

Then Odd said "fantastic. I love it when you talk like that when do we start."

Then Jeremy said "tonight."

Then Aelita said "I feel bad for William's clone. It's my fault his in trouble with G.I. Jim."

Then Jeremy said "no reason to feel bad Aelita. It's like Odd said he's totally artificial."

Then Aelita said " like I was not all that long ago."

Then Jeremy said "but that's not the same an artificial clone has no feelings Aelita." Then the bell rang and we all went to class.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and I are on our teleportation spots. Jeremy said "ready to go. Energize." Then we were transported into the Skid.

Then Odd said "replica here I come. Odd the best, the greatest, the main lame XANA wrecking machine."

Then Ulrich said "lame sounds right. I don't know about the rest don't forget who saved you from the digital sea last time."

Then Odd said "an who took out those two Megatanks with talent stuff it was Odd, Odd the magnificent. Hey I like that Odd the magnificent."

Then Ulrich said "I got devirtualized thanks to Odd the lame oh and if it haven't been for me you would."

Then as Aelita took off Odd said "well, well, aren't we being sensitive today. Listen if you want to be a hero I can give you lessons not every one has the right stuff. The main thing is staying humble."

Then Yumi said "that's about all boys can talk about, I'm the greatest at this, you can't beat me at that."

Then I said "hey, don't put me with them."

Then Aelita said "come on quit the hot air and let me concentrate okay guys." Then we left sector five Aelita then said "stabilizers online and check, primary access clear, laser generators only. Here we go." Then we dove into the digital sea and into the network.

Jeremy then said "Aelita, I'm sending you the replica's coordinates."

Then Aelita said "gotcha Jeremy." We traveled to the hub and used to get to the replica. Aelita then said "replica straight ahead. Jeremy you found it within a microbit."

Then Jeremy said "great, the improvements on the super scan seem to be affective." Then Aelita and Jeremy opened the replica and we went in. Then Jeremy said "there's only one sector the desert. Tower 11:00."

Then Aelita took off towards the tower Aelita then said "I see it."

Then Jeremy said "good. Dock the Skid while I activate the tower for our own use, So we can carry out the teleportation."

Then Aelita said "It's as good as done. Docking." Then the Skid was docked at the tower.

Odd, Yumi, and I got on to the desert sector. Odd then said "too bad Ulrich's been teleported already. He won't be able to admire the exploits of Odd the magnificent and weep with jealous."

Then Yumi said "um yes even though last time he did save your neck. Didn't he."

Then I said "He sure did."

Then Odd said "come on don't you two start now."

Then Jeremy said "calm down you guys save your strength for XANA and his pals. I just spotted Aelita, and Ulrich their in New Mexico right now.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We see hornets coming towards us. Then Odd said "her comes the welcoming committee." Then the the three of us got ready to fight and Odd said "On your mark, get ready." Then we dogged lasers.

Then Yumi said "He didn't say go yet."

Then Odd said " wow impolite little beasts. Einstein we could use a couple of taxes."

Then Jeremy said "Okay right away. What's going on why do I have an activated scanner. Did anyone just get devirtualized."

Then the Overglider, Overwing, and Overboard were materialized."

Then Odd said "it wasn't me why would I leave when it just started getting interesting" and he destroyed two hornets."

Then I said "me neither" and I swung my nunchucks and destroyed four hornets.

Then Yumi said "it wasn't me either" and took off the hornets wings and got one and Yumi got the other."

Then Yumi said "if it wasn't us who was it." Then we got on the vehicles and off we went."

Then Jeremy said "I have no idea, but it is sure someone we don't want to meet. William."

Then Yumi said "William, Williams at the factory."

Then Jeremy said "sure looks like it. I'll handle it."

Then Yumi and I destroyed two hornets. Then Odd said "were you expecting company did you stock up on potato chips, and magazines to read."

Then Jeremy said "He's not coming up here he's going down to the super computer. He must of come to destroy it."

Then Odd and I destroyed two more hornets. Then we landed Odd then said "we have to get back to the factory. Einstein are you there can you hear us."

Then Yumi said "there's no need to yell. He's probably trying to figure out away to keep William busy, besides the three of us are stuck here."

Then Odd said "I tell you we got to go."

Then I said "Jeremy hasn't teleported Ulrich, and Aelita yet."

Then Yumi said "we can't do it from here. We can't join them out there. We have to protect the Skid at all costs. So we have to wait."

Then Odd said "I hate waiting. There must be something we can do."

Then I said "I would say I could use by power to control the computer to bring Aelita, and Ulrich in but I can't, because Jeremy activated the tower, and it would take to long for me to deactivate it."

Then Yumi said "there is defend our position. Look there is."

Then Trantulas came towards us and Odd said " good thanks to our friends we won't be board." Then Yumi used her telekinesis on Odds Overboard on one Trantula and pushed it into the digital sea and I then took it with my telekinesis and pushed another Trantula off the edge.

Then I said "two down." Then I brought it back to Odd.

Then Odd said "don't ever do that with out telling me. I hope you didn't mess up the paint job." Then Odd got hit

. Were on the vehicles dogging lasers and Odd said "Einstein what's up with the voice of yours, did you catch a cold."

Then we heard "no it's Tamyia." Then Odd said "Tamyia?"

Then Yumi, and I got hit and our vehicles got destroyed. Then Yumi said "Tamyia what are you doing at the factory. Well that's one heck of a surprise. Where's Jeremy."

Then Tamyia said "Jeremy told me to tell you to come back right away. Who ever you are."

Then Yumi said "were on our way. Runs over we're going home."

We got to the Skid and we got hit. Odd and I destroyed two Trantulas Yumi, and I got devirtualized. Then the scanner didn't quite open.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then I pulled the doors apart and stepped out as I saw Yumi step out and we both fell. Then the scanners open up and Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd came out. We got to the elevator and took it to the lab and got into our fighting stance and heard Tamyia say "the Locco warriors."

Then Aelita said "William set up a delayed virtualization he's going back to the network. Once more he managed to cut the cooling system, but I managed to stop the process in time."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Tamyia was recording and Milly said "how long have you been fighting against XANA."

Then Jeremy said "we began about two years ago."

Then Tamyia said "and does this happen a lot."

Then Odd said "your kidding it happens all the time. We fight XANA almost every day."

Then I said "before you start I want to say I'm not from this universe and to top it off with a cherry, Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "the reason your not going to remember any of this is. Return to the past now." Then we got engulfed in a white light and we were back at the cafeteria.

Then Odd said "I know what you thinking. Even though it's tempting I won't do it again."

Then Jeremy said "a wise decision Odd. Especially if William's clone is imitating your stunts we sure don't want to draw any attention to him and in the mean time I'll try to create a new upgrading program."

Then Aelita said "are you sure you want to erase the old one, the replica did fight for you against the real William. Then Jeremy said "yes I know, but actually when I created it I used some preexisting programs that were already in the super computer. They been created by Franz Hopper. I did it to speed things up, but I think they might've been some of the same ones that developed the personality of XANA."

Then Odd said "nice one Frank- Einstein better find William asap, or we have a XANA-Stein junior on our hands.

Then Yumi said "or much worse a human being ."

Then we looked over at the clone and Jeremy said "that could never happen with out that up grade William's clone will never be more than a program."

Then William's clone looked like he was going to hit and gave us a thumbs up.

 **Read and review**

 **Author's Note : Yes Ben is just not quite changing anything big because he knows if he does him knowing what happens because of the show won't help him in the future. Don't worry Ben has more worlds to go through. He's just testing the water.**


	17. Chapter 17: Distant Memory

**Chapter 17**

 **Distant Memory**

Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and I are walking and Yumi said "what your still having nightmares."

Then Aelita said "yeah they keep on coming back every now and then and once more they're always the same, but don't worry Jeremy. I'm use to them."

Then Jeremy said "no Aelita it's not your nightmares I'm worried about."

Then Aelita said "I told you it's no big deal. Yumi won't be far for the holidays and Theron and I are staying here to keep an eye on XANA."

Then Jeremy said " I don't care about XANA. I just don't like leaving you all alone. I'm gonna tell my dad I'm staying here. "

Then Aelita said "no your not, you should spend the holidays with your families. For me it's not the same thing."

Then I said "I agree with Aelita. Don't forget I'm from another dimension so I have no family here either."

Then Ulrich said "Holiday time my dad gets more stretched out then ever. Which makes my mom hysterical. I'd rather stay here."

Then Odd said " yeah me too my sisters drive me nuts. Last year they locked me in the bathroom all night just because they thought it was funny."

Then Yumi said "they did, that's even worse than my kid brother. I thought they were older than you Odd."

Then Odd said "they are and they're a lot bigger than me too and that's my problem." We then laughed at Odd.

Then Aelita said "Hey Ulrich is that your dad's car over there."

Mrs. Stern is waving and Mr. Stern is standing waiting for Ulrich. Then Ulrich said "well the show must go on. See you soon everybody"

Then Odd said "may the force be with you."

Then Jeremy said "see ya."

Then Yumi said "It's not that long"

Then Aelita said "try to have some fun."

Then I said "see you." Then Ulrich left.

Then a car pulled up and Jeremy said "that's my father. Aelita are you sure that you."

Then Aelita said "come on now hurry up I won't be all alone. I got Theron and Kiwii for company."

Then Jeremy left and Odd started walking and said "speaking of Kiwii don't feed him any cheese at all it gives him gass. That's more powerful than your energy fields and arrows." Aelita I laughed a little.

Aelita then said "thanks for the tip."

Then it was just Yumi, Aelita, and I left.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Yumi said "I better go I promised my mom I would help her clean up."

Then Aelita said "yeah see ya Yumi."

Then I said "bye Yumi."

Then Yumi said "Aelita your sure you don't want to spend the holidays with us. I call my parents and tell them."

Then Aelita said "no I'll just be in the way and by the way I could use a little time alone."

Then Yumi said "If you need anything you know my number."

Then Aelita said "Okay have a nice holiday."

Then I said "you know their more worried about you then me. Even though I also have no family around here and if you need anything I will be in my dorm."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then I walked with Aelita to hear dorm and Kiwii's on the bed. Aelita and I pet him. I chuckle a little and Aelita then said "what."

Then I said "back home I use to be afraid of dogs, well big dogs. Then it turned to I just needed to get use to dogs, but I think with Kiwii here. When I get home might not be afraid of dogs anymore."

Then Aelita said "So Odd helped you."

Then I said "yeah who would've thought Odd of all people."

Then we chuckled at that. Then I said "Aelita if you need anything I'm in my dorm." Then Aelita said "see ya."

Then I left and went to my room.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then my cellphone ran I answered" hello. Yumi what's up."

Then Yumi said "I called Aelita and she's not answering."

Then I said "Okay I will check her dorm. Though her phone battery might be dead. Then I got to Aelita's dorm and saw the frozen computer. Then I heard someone coming so I hid under the bed. Then I saw the person walk in and it was Yumi. I got out from under the bed and said "Aelita's on Lyoko." Yumi then flinched. Then I said "sorry I was hiding under the bed because I thought you were G. I. Jim." Then Yumi and I headed to the factory.

We then heard Jeremy's voice say "Yumi, Theron."

Then Yumi said "hurry Jeremy. Aelita virtualized herself on to Lyoko."

Then Jeremy said "what why did she do that."

Then I said "her father asked her to."

Then we got to the lab and Jeremy said "something's fishy."

Then Yumi said "what if it was Hopper who contacted Aelita."

Then Jeremy said "XANA's pulled this on us before I don't think Hopper would risk this with his own daughter. Aelita is some where in the ice sector. Huh in a simulation bubble."

Then Yumi said "she's in a what."

Then I said "a copy of a real world place, a ghost channel. Like you, Ulrich, and Odd were when I had to virtualize Jeremy into it. To save you guys."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita's fallen into a trap, get ready you're going in right now."

Then Yumi and I went to the scanners. Then Yumi and I were virtualized onto the ice sector. Then Yumi said "we didn't land inside the bubble."

Then Jeremy said "I know I can't virtualize you two directly inside it."

Then I said "because you don't have the signal un like last time."

Then Jeremy said "yeah you have to find your own way in."

Then Yumi said "any idea how."

Then Jeremy said "not really, but if you ask me XANA's probably screening his guests."

Then a laser just went by us and Yumi said "for sure. He even left bouncers at the door." Then Yumi and I both got hit.

Then Jeremy said "be careful Theron, Yumi, that's 20 life points you just lost."

Then Yumi and I were hiding and Odd and Ulrich went to us and Yumi said "good to see you again. How's your vacation."

Then Ulrich said "short, good to be back though. Where's Aelita."

Then Yumi said "some where in that bubble thing."

Then Odd said "she's always got to be different doesn't she."

Then Odd and I each destroyed a Trantula. Then Ulrich and I destroyed two more Trantulas.

Then Jeremy said "huh the simulation bubble has disappeared go and help Aelita. step on it."

Then Odd said " Einstein can you call us taxes."

Then Jeremy said "coming up."

Then a vehicles were materialized. Then Yumi and I were both getting to our vehicles and we both got hit by a laser and were devirtualized just before I was devirtualized I was able to throw my staff destroying one block."

Then Yumi said "what we're they Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "Blocks. Theron got one off them."

Then Yumi and I headed to the lab and Jeremy said "Theron, Yumi, Aelita's gone."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi said "Hey what is that thing."

Then I said "It's Franz Hopper Jeremy isn't it."

Then Jeremy said "yeah Theron was right. Protect it that bubble is as Theron said Franz Hopper."

Then Yumi said "it looked like he dropped something off."

Then Jeremy said "yeah right he did it was Aelita. Hopper's losing energy take out that block and snappy too. It's all over."

We're in Odd and Ulrich''s dorm and Jeremy said "It's pretty obvious."

Then Odd said "there he goes again."

Then Jeremy said "you see when Lyoko was destroyed. Hopper wasn't spread out over the network. He managed to escape."

Then Yumi said "he disappeared on purpose isn't that it."

Then Jeremy said "that's right to get away from XANA. Which is why he's trying to constantly throw Aelita into the digital sea all the time. He knows that is the only thing that could get Hopper to come out off hiding."

Then Ulrich said "in order to destroy him."

Then Aelita said "As long as my father's alive he'll always be a big threat to XANA."

Then Jeremy said "and our friend XANA knows it."

Then Odd said "well before we blow XANA away for good. Why don't we give each other our presents."

Then Ulrich said "You said we'll wait to after vacation."

Then Odd said "Hey Einstein this one's for you. Since XANA made us come back here earlier than expected why wait."

Then I opened it i got a twig.

Then Jeremy said "what am I supposed to do with it."

Then Odd said "nothing that's what makes it funny."

Then Odd said "your not opening your presents."

Then Ulrich said "no in Japan you never open the present in front of the person who gave it to you." Then we opened all but Yumi's gift.

Then Jeremy said "what are you thinking about."

Then Aelita said "my father when he saved me even in his virtual form. I could feel his presence. Like he was holding me in his arms."

 **Read and Review please**


	18. Chapter 18: Hard Luck

**Chapter 18**

 **Hard Luck**

Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi and I were eating breakfast. Then Yumi said "tea and dry toast Odd. What are you sick."

Then Then Odd said " no not yet but after I choke this down I will be." Then we all laughed.

Then Jeremy said "here everyone here's the plan. You got to return to the military base and destroy XANA's super computer once and for all. I don't think it should be to complicated. That is if XANA doesn't have anything new up his sleeve."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The Skid is docked on the desert replica. Jeremy then activated the tower. Ulrich then said "walking under a ladder is asking for bad luck."

Then Yumi said "in Japan people avoid anything to deal with the number 4 because it's sounds just like the word for death."

Then Aelita said "did you that the word rabbit is bad luck for sailors. So is spilling salt when you on a ship."

Then I said "I'm glad today's not Friday the 13th.

Then Odd said "and I'll tell you the only thing that would bring you bad luck is talking to a Odd about dumb superstition, because all you get is being laughed at."

Then Ulrich said "you think your smart. I bet by the end of the day, you'll be crossing streets to avoid black cats."

Then Jeremy said "Okay, Odd, and Yumi you guys ready for teleportation."

Then Odd and Yumi said "ready."

Then Jeremy said "then here we go energize Yumi, energize Odd."

Then Jeremy said "He's still in his NavSkid."

Then Odd said "I don't get it what did I do wrong."

Then Jeremy said "I don't get it either the teleportation failed for the first time."

Then Ulrich said "I guess it's bad luck."

Then Odd said " Ulrich save your dumb jokes or you'll have the bad luck of force to eat 10 pounds of dry toast."

Then Aelita said "what do we do now Jeremy. You want me to go."

Then Jeremy said "no you got plenty to do dealing with the replica. The super scan just picked up and activated tower I'll send Ulrich."

Then Ulrich said "just say when."

Then Jeremy said "Energize Ulrich."

Then Aelita said "how about giving us the coordinates. So we can go and deactivate it."

Then Jeremy said "do west from your present position."

Then Odd said "let's go."

Then Aelita said "here we go."

We were then transferred onto the desert replica.

Then Jeremy said here are your vehicles." The Overboard, Overglider and Overwing materialized.

Then Odd said "isn't Aelita getting on the Overboard with me."

Then Jeremy "Odd seeing how your days been going I rather Aelita travel separately."

Then Odd said "you all are such lamos. I tell you everything's cool." Then Odd bugged up.

Then Aelita said "did you see that Jeremy what's going on."

Then Jeremy said "I have no idea. I'll check it out you guys get going."

Then I got on the Overglider, Aelita got on the Overwing Odd got on his Overboard and off we went.

Then Jeremy said "Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich have some visitors at the base you'll have to deactivate the tower fast."

Then Aelita said "we're on are way. I can see a canyon in the distance."

Then Jeremy said "gotcha I'll check the area and see if the tower is there. The tower is in the center of the canyon hurry up."

Then Odd said "Okay. You see that everything's cool. Superstition is for lamos. Mines off." Then Odd got hit by a laser.

Then we turned and saw hornets and Aelita said "Odd your were saying."

Then Odd said "ah Okay. Watch this." Then Odd and I destroyed two hornets.

Then Odd said "piece of cake."

Then I said "luckily I got the one that was going to hit you."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Aelita said "let's do our thing."

Then Odd said "here we go."

Then they split up separate ways and I jumped saying "duplicate." Then My clone and I destroyed two hornets. Then I got back on the Overglider and headed towards Aelita.

I caught up to Aelita and Aelita said "Jeremy we're heading for the activated tower."

Then Jeremy said "Okay Theron, Aelita make it fast. Yumi, and Ulrich have a huge huge bug problem."

Then Aelita said "what about the program bug. You know what's causing it."

Then Jeremy said "no not yet, it may be a virus or some made in XANA thing. Whatever it is we're not having any luck with it."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita and I were heading for the opening when we saw four hornets behind us. I jumped off the glider spun in air threw my nunchucks destroy two hornets. The last two hornets shot me and I was devirtualized. I got out of the scanner and headed to the lab. Jeremy said "better deactivate the tower fast before you disappear."

Then Aelita said "I'm going as fast as I can."

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich."

Then Ulrich said "yeah I read you."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita can't deactivate the tower just yet. She's been infected by Odd's bug too."

Then Odd said "Hey it's not my bug okay."

Then I said "It's just the name for it till we figure exactly what's going on."

Then Odd said "It better be cause I got nothing do with this mess you hear. It's just a question of chance."

Then Ulrich said "did you just say chance. What do you know you're not becoming superstitious are you."

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich, Yumi, I just located the super calculator. Head for the southern most end of the room."

Then Ulrich said "Okay we're on our way. What about your end what's the news."

Then Jeremy said "pretty bad William just showed up on the replica and if you ask me it's not just a friendly visit."

Then Ulrich said "Jeremy we're coming to the super calculator room down there."

Then Jeremy said "the super calculator will have to wait first we have to solve the William problem."

Then Ulrich said "well do you have any suggestions."

Then Jeremy said "we don't have any choice, one of you have to be transported back to keep him from deactivating the Skid tower."

Then Ulrich said "Okay."

Then Yumi said "we're good Jeremy I'm the one who's going."

Then Jeremy said "deenergize Yumi. Yumi wake up William's coming."

Then Ulrich said "Jeremy the super calculator's infested with Kankrelats over here. What's holding Aelita up."

Then Jeremy said "she's just about ready to enter the tower."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy I finally got here."

Then Jeremy said "great don't waist anytime."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy" while she was devirtualizing.

Then Jeremy said "I don't believe it. Ulrich, Aelita just got devirtualized. It looks like your on your own with the Kankrelats."

Then Ulrich said "look I know I'm good but there's seven of this creeps. I could go down on this and that would blow the whole mission."

Then Jeremy said "try to hold out till Yumi's finished her combat. If she beats William. She can come back and give you some help."

Then Ulrich said "Rodger."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Jeremy said "that was great Yumi. Get ready for another teleportation. Ulrich needs your help."

Then Yumi said "Okay, ah no hold on. I'm all bugged up too late."

Then Jeremy said "can't believe how jinxed we are today."

Then Yumi said "what is this dumb bug any how."

Then Jeremy gets to work on the computer and said "and that's exactly what I'm about to find out. It's a mandle bug."

Then Odd said "a what."

Then Jeremy said "a bug in the virtualization software and the causes are so complex. That it's behavior seems totally chaotic, and no way to tell if the behavior is really chaotic or just seems to be it's impossible to differentiate it from a boorbug or a hisenbug."

Then Odd said "couldn't be anymore clear."

Then Jeremy said "you mean it."

Then Odd said "no."

Then Aelita said "It's an extremely unusual problem and Jeremy doesn't know how to fix it yet."

Then Odd said "oh why didn't you say so."

Then Jeremy said "oh great that's all we needed now. Ulrich I bet you want some good news."

Then Ulrich said "yeah."

Then Jeremy said "sorry I don't have any. To make a long story short. Your still on your own. The tower is still activated, and your probably going to get that bug I can't fix."

Then Ulrich said "Is that all."

Then Jeremy said "no, you gotta work fast because XANA also sent in some Trantulas to blowup the Skid."

Then Odd said "Hey did you see that Ulrich just knocked out three of them."

Then Jeremy said "but how did he do that he's only got to sabers."

Then Aelita said "Incredibly. There goes another one."

Then Yumi said "He's on a lucky streak today."

Then Jeremy said "nice going. Now get rid of the super computer better hurry your fading fast. The replica's disappearing too."

Then Aelita said "Hey what about the Skid."

Then Jeremy said "Hey no sweat. I made a little remote control piloting program just for emergencies just like this one. Another replica bites the dust fantastic." The elevator opens and Ulrich joins us and said "who's the man today you guys huh. Well what do you think."

Then Odd said "luck buddy that's what I think."

Then Ulrich said "I knew you would say that."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremy, and I are at dinner. Odd then made a noise and Ulrich said "what did you do now."

Then Odd said "what does it look like I slipped. I guess I can't deny it ever since I broke that mirror I been jinxed."

Then Aelita said "relax Odd jinks don't exist. Luck does but it changes."

Then Ulrich said "yeah the only question is when."

Then Odd said "ah ha lady luck might be smiling at me already. Ta da. Asra's mobile look she left it behind on purpose so I would find it."

Then Ulrich said "are you sure."

Then Odd said "sure I am now I just have to wait for her to call me to get it back." Then we all headed to our dorms. The phone rang and Odd read "I like to get my cellphone back meet me under the arches right away. See you guys later I have a date with Cupid."

Then Ulrich said "great tell Cupid we said hi."

Then Jeremy said "good luck."

Then I said "your going to need it."

Then Odd said "It's already good so long."

 **Read and Review.**

 **Author's Note : one these chapters are only be from Ben's POV. So what happens in scenes that Ben's not in won't show up and if I'm correct in writing you have to make a new paragraph when someone else is talking. I won't be creating my own episodes in this series. My original episodes are saved for Fight in the Real World. Which continues off of Journey Through Two Worlds. I have some of that story writing. Do you guys want me continue the series in order or at same time answer in review.**


	19. Chapter 19 : Guided Missile

**Chapter 19**

 **Guided Missile**

Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and I are in the cafeteria. Jim is passing out mail. Jim called out "Jeremy Belpois."

Then Jeremy responded with "here Jim."

Then Odd said "that's the second letter for you today. It's not fair I haven't gotten any."

Then Aelita responded with "be patient the mail calls not over there's still hope and I haven't got anything either."

Then I said "I'm in the same boat as you Aelita. American slang for we both haven't gotten any mail."

Then Odd said "but you two don't know anyone else besides us."

Then I smacked my head said "way to go Odd putting you foot in your mouth. Meaning you weren't supposed to say that."

Then Odd said "sorry Aelita, Theron. I didn't mean it that way."

Then Jim called out "Aelita Stones. There's a post card for you."

Then Aelita said "that's weird."

Then Ulrich said "tell us who it's from."

Then Aelita responded "I have no idea."

Then Jeremy responded "I bet it's from XANA he must be on vacation we have no sign of him."

Then Aelita read the letter out loud "Hey Aelita. Thinking of you in Montreal. Warmest regards." Then Aelita continued and said "there's no signature."

Then Odd said "I wouldn't mind getting something signed or not."

Then Jim said "finally this is for Odd Dellarobia. Last of course like he is in everything."

Then Odd said "well it's about time. I was wondering how long my parents would forget their favorite son and I bet it's packed with lots of goodies, but don't you worry as you know I'm very generous to share. Is that it dog food and nothing else at all."

Then Ulrich said "makes you wonder who their real son is you or Kiwii."

Then all of us but Odd laughed.

Then Jeremy said "check this out I won first prize in a contest from Cosma's future and formula magazine."

Then Ulrich asked "yeah what's your prize."

Then Jeremy said "an aerial invitation to the jet fighter with a live fixed target ground strike missile exercise and it's for today too."

Then Ulrich said "that's cool."

Then Jeremy said "but the problem is I don't remember entering the contest. You think this could be XANA's doing."

Then Odd responded with "XANA's got nothing to do with it. It was yours truly actually to increase my chances of winning I sent in entry forms in all your names. It looked like it worked because Jeremy's name was drawn."

Then Jeremy said "that's fine but the prize can't be transferred. I'm the only who has the right to go on that flight."

Then Odd said "no your kidding. What do you know I wouldn't of thought of that."

Then Jeremy responded "anyway I can't possibly go. I need to stay near the factory.

Then Odd responded "Hey listen you got to go it's the chance of a lifetime."

Then Aelita said "and like you said XANA's been pretty quiet lately there isn't much risk."

Then I said "Aelita, and I can keep an eye on the super scan for you."

Then Odd said "admit it you're freaking out you're totally scared."

Then Jeremy responded "no your wrong for your information. I'd love to go." The bell rang and I got up and tossed food away and placed my tray in the dirty dishes area. Then went to class.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

After class I went to my dorm. I open my door and see Jim walking away with dog food. Not to much later I saw Ulrich, and Odd coming out and I followed them.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in the lab and the elevator opens and Yumi gets out and said "I got here as soon as I could."

Then Ulrich said "you got here just in time. Now Aelita can send the four of us to Lyoko."

Then Odd said "you should've brought a sweater along cause we're heading straight to the ice sector."

On screen a mystery number popped up. It was Jeremy who was saying "Hello, Hello can anybody hear me."

Then Aelita asked "Jeremy."

Then Odd said "It can't be if he's on the plane so is his voice."

Then Aelita responded to Jeremy "Jeremy I read you loud and clear. We're at the factory."

Then Jeremy responded with "If you guys all met over there that means there's an activated tower."

Then Aelita responded "relax Jeremy we're on it."

Then Jeremy responded "just one little detail, XANA's taken control of the fighter jet that I'm in."

Then Ulrich responded "huh what are you going to do."

Then Jeremy said "unfortunately the plane is armed. XANA must have a target in mind."

Then Aelita responded "listen, give us your bearing and your position okay. I'll check out your trajectory."

Then Jeremy responded "good idea Aelita. Here's my GPS coordinates N 47431, E 01445, and we're heading north northeast bearing 042."

Then Aelita said "nothing in sight. Oh no."

Then Jeremy asked "what is it."

Then Aelita responded "the fighter jet is headed for factory."

Then Jeremy response was "that means XANA's target is the super computer."

Then Aelita said "according to my calculations the factory will be in firing range in 15 minutes."

Then Jeremy said "that's all the time left you got to deactivate the tower."

Aelita then said to us hurry down to the scanner room. While I start up the virtualization processes." Then Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and I headed to the scanner room. When we got into the scanner room Aelita asked "are you guys ready?" Then she said "here we go."

The four of us stepped into the four scanners. Then Aelita said "transfer Ulrich, transfer Theron." Those were the last words I heard as the scanner doors closed a wind picked up and a blinding light that signified the end of the virtualization processes. Then Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and I landed on the ice sector.

Then Odd said "no one here to greet us bummer I was hoping for a little warm up."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita then was virtualized onto the ice sector in front of us. Then Aelita said "hurry the tower should be that way."

Then Odd responded "We get to walk there."

Then Aelita responded with "sorry I didn't have time to call up the vehicles."

Then Ulrich said "well you wanted a warm up Odd now you got one." Then we all started running towards the activated tower.

As we got closer Aelita said "there's the tower. It looks pretty quiet to me. A bit too quiet to me."

Then Ulrich said "your right Aelita without Einstein and his radar its not going to be as easy as usual."

Then Odd said "yeah it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that bad guys are lurking around here some where." Then some Krabs showed up. Then Odd said "see what did I tell you." Then I transformed into my archer form. Then Ulrich and I destroyed two Krabs. Then Yumi and I destroyed two more Krabs.

Then Six more Krabs showed up. We went to hide. Aelita said "XANA's trying to delay us guys."

Then Yumi said "Ulrich, Odd, Threon, all four of us at once we have to force our way through."

Then Odd said "good idea Yumi you sure know how to talk to men. Then we ran towards them three Krabs were flowing me I said "super sprint" ran up the glacier turned around in are transformed into my martial arts form and said "duplicate." Then my clone and I destroyed two Krabs. Then one Krab destroyed my clone. Then I destroyed the last Krab. Then I saw Yumi get devirtualized I swung my nunchucks at William trapping him tossed him behind me I was about to do it again but he used he's super smoke and came up behind me and I was devirtualized.

I came out of the scanner and Odd said "welcome to the club."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Odd, and I went up to the lab I took the seat. Yumi saw the screen and said "oh no." We're watching on the screen that the jet missile were among towards the factory.

Aelita then said "tower deactivated."

Then I said "ready for a reboot." I launched the return to the past program and said "return to the past now." Pressed the key and all of us were engulfed in a white light." We went back to the mail delivery and went through classes again. I was now in my dorm.

 **Read and Review**


	20. Chapter 20: Kadic Bombshell

**Chapter 20**

 **Kadic Bombshell**

Yumi, and I came up to the gang and heard Yumi said "Hi what are you guys talking about."

Then Odd said "the tragedy of true love and Ulrich was just saying that"

Then Ulrich interrupted "it's totally idiotic."

Then Jeremy said "Hey Aelita I think I figured out a way for proving source logarithms and I could use your help."

Then Aelita said "that sounds great but first let's have lunch." Then Jeremy and Aelita headed towards the cafeteria.

Then Ulrich said "do you think Aelita and Jeremy would be ready to die for each other."

Then Odd said "For love I don't know but they might die of boredom though."

Then I said "even though Jeremy said he was never going to Lyoko if we were all devirtualized and William still had Aelita he would totally virtualize him self."

Then Yumi asked "Hey look what was that all about?" Then we took a gander to where Yumi was looking there was Sissy standing by a big group of people. Then we walked up to them. The group was surrounding an exchange student. Yumi then said "wow give me a break. Who is she."

Milly responded "she's Sissy's over seas pen pal. She's visiting for four days. Her name is Bringa Edra whatever."

Tamyia replied "Bringa Enranstoffvia and she's from Iceland."

Milly replied "and Sissy's just ating it up. Thanks to Bringa she's getting all the attention."

Then Yumi responded "yeah only this time the boy's aren't interested in hear."

Then Sissy said "Okay the shows over I'll take Bringa to her room."

Then Yumi said "time to wake up you two."

Then Odd replied "I'm awake."

While Ulrich replied "what did you say."

Then I said "this is one of the things that make me embarrassed for being a guy. "

We then headed for the cafeteria. After getting lunch we sat down with Aelita and Jeremy and Aelita asked Jeremy "are you saying your project can modify Gamma rays."

Then Jeremy responded "yeah that's right which means we can have a much faster virtualization and more wow." Then we turn and see Bringa go through the lunch line.

Yumi then said "I wonder what the boy's see in that string bean."

Then Aelita said "Look at the girls they're all chasing after her to find her beauty secrets."

Then I said "Not all the boy's are like that. I can't deny she's not cute, but I'm not gonna be a love sick puppy over her."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We started to exit the cafeteria and Odd said "Aah, well this weekend is r and r for me. Rest and recuperation yes sir."

Then Yumi asked "your not going to the pool tomorrow with Miss Iceland seems everyone's going."

Then Odd replied "I got better things to do like hours and hours of sleep." Then while he wasn't looking he bumped into Bringa.

Then Sissy said "watch where you going creepo."

Then Odd started to reply "Sissy one of these days some one is going " and was interrupted by Bringa's looks. Bringa then said "Odd is all right."

Then little later after dragging Odd away from Bringa and towards the wreak room. Odd then said " I tell you she's something else, she's gorgeous, and slamming and hair like gold. Did you see those clear green eyes wow incredible. Did you get a look at that beautiful soft skin she has She's not jus beautiful, she's.. Belgium's not the word, she's I don't know she's well she's "

Then Aelita said "you mean ugly." Then all of us besides Odd laughed.

Then Yumi said "you talk like she's the eighth wonder of the world."

Then Odd said "that's right those were the words I was looking for Bringa's the eighth wonder of the world."

Then Ulrich said "Odd your sure you don't have a problem with"

Then Jeremy finished for Ulrich "a slightly overheated brain."

Then Ulrich said "that's what I meant."

Then Odd replied "it's not my fault I caught Bringa's eye and you didn't."

Then Ulrich replied "she really fried your brain, can't you see, she comes on strong to everyone."

Then Odd said "you know something, your just jealous good buddy."

Then the door opened and Bringa was at the door and said "oh there you are Odd are these your friends. I would really like to meet them."

Then Odd replied "sure Bringa. Aelita, Yumi."

Yumi then said "hello."

Then Aelita said "Bringa."

Then Odd continued "Theron."

Then I said "Hi."

Then Odd finished with "Ulrich and Jeremy."

Then Bringa asked "aren't you the one who's name is Einstein. You look very intelligent."

Then Jeremy said "yeah" shyly."

Then Bringa asked "Ulrich, your the one that likes to do martial arts. Perhaps you could give me a demonstration."

Then Ulrich through his stuttering said "I'd be, i, okay."

Then I smacked my face with my hand and muttered " come on seriously."

Then Bringa asked "should we go for a walk Odd askar."

Then Odd said "askar that means sweetheart."

Then after Odd and Bringa left Ulrich said "I really wonder what she sees in that shrimp."

Then Jeremy responded " yeah your right. Bringa needs somebody a little more intellectually developed."

Then Aelita said "do you guys realize your talking about friend, Jealous both of you. I don't believe it. About fried brains Jeremy you take the cake."

Then Jeremy replied "you wrong Aelita. I was just working out the statistical probability of a girl as pretty and charming as Bringa, falling in love with a guy like Odd."

Then Yumi said "Look at you Ulrich ever since that blond ice cube showed up, you turned into a door mat."

Then Ulrich responded "no I haven't, and I don't know why you should care, we're just good friends that's all."

Then I said "Actually they're right. I'm just a little more mature for our age."

Then I let Jeremy, and Ulrich go out first. I left and heard Jeremy say "they're right you know. That Bringa is really messing with our heads."

Then I caught up to them and said "finally you caught on."

Then Ulrich said "just one thing why are you Theron the only boy not affected by Bringa's charm."

Jeremy said " yeah I'm Einstein and I can't figure it out."

Then I said "I'm just more mature for my age and won't just fall in love with a pretty face."

The day then turned to night and all of us minus Odd were in Ulrich and Odd's dorm. Then the door opened and Odd walked in and asked "huh, did I miss an episode."

Then Yumi said "Odd we need to talk seriously."

Then Ulrich responded "it's true ever since you been going out with Bringa, there's been a lot of friction in our group."

Then Jeremy responded "and that's not very good for our mission. You're girlfriend is coming between us."

Then Aelita responded "and we think the best thing to do is for you to break up with Juliet now Romeo."

Then I responded "It's the only thing possible to do"

Then Odd responded "you actually want me to stop seeing Bringa just because you guys can't get along it's not her fault or mine either. The problem is you and your jealousy.

Then Odd opened the door and Yumi responded "Odd wait it's a big problem."

Then Odd responded "maybe for you, but not for me, in fact I have a date with your problem Ciao." Then he left. Then we went to our dorms to sleep.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich, Yumi, and I are outside by the vending machines when Ulrich's phone goes off. Ulrich answered it and said "Jeremy what's up. He must be with his Icelandic icicle. Huh be right there" then he hung up and said "Odd took the 8th wonder of the world to the factory and guess what she tweaked the super computer."

Then we ran off and saw Sissy and Ulrich asked "Sissy you haven't seen Odd around have you."

Then Sissy said "I sure have he's in the park with my pen pal."

Then Yumi, Ulrich, and I headed for the park."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We saw Bringa stroking Odds hair and we went up to them and Ulrich said "Odd."

Then Odd replied "oh High guys."

Then Ulrich asked "how was the move last night, which one was it."

Then Odd replied "Jurassic experiment."

Then Yumi said "oh yeah, your sure it wasn't two rats in the factory right."

Then Odd replied said "no what makes you say that."

Then I said "stop trying to cover for yourself, Jeremy saw the video."

Then Odd replied "Hey is not what you think. I was going to tell you about it."

Then Yumi said "what's in your head sawdust. The super computer is on the you have just betrayed your way out of our group."

Then Bringa said "what's your problem? Yes we visited Jeremy's mysterious laboratory, but it's not the end of the world."

Then Yumi said "for your information it could be the end of the world."

Then Bringa said "I heard enough of these stories. I'm going to the swimming pool well Odd are you coming or not."

Then Odd said "I'm really sorry" and he went of with Bringa.

Then Ulrich's phone rang and he said "Jeremy. Things could be better. Huh but why did you send her out alone. Be right there." Then he hung up and said "what's the matter today, I think everyone's gone crazy."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Ulrich, Yumi and I took the elevator and stepped into the scanner room and Yumi said "we're here Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "Okay your going in right now Aelita's in big trouble in the mountain sector."

Then we started heading for the scanners and Ulrich said "just a sec Einstein how do you plan on sending us there if the super computer's on the Fritz."

Then Jeremy replied "I have no idea. I'm still trying to fix it, but we have to risk it. If not Aelita will be at the mercy of William."

Then Ulrich said "another crazy idea. It gets better and better."

Then we were virtualized onto the desert sector. Then Ulrich said "hey didn't you say the mountain sector. Speaking of bright ideas Einstein."

Then Jeremy said "sorry guys"

Then Yumi responded with "chill Ulrich isn't not Jeremy's fault don't forget we could of ended up in the digital sea."

Then Jeremy said "I could try to bring you back in and send you to the right sector."

Then Yumi responded "no we can't take the chance we'll find our own way just point us in the right direction."

Then Jeremy said "Okay the way tower is due south from your present position." Then off we went towards the way tower.

We saw the way tower and Ulrich said "we're almost at the way tower."

Then Jeremy responded "roger."

We Then got to the mountain sector and Yumi threw her fans at William.

Then Ulrich said "Hey William when are you going to learn we never abandon our friends."

Will super smoke to in front of us. Ulrich faces of with William when 6 Kankrelats 2 blocks appeared.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy said "Theron, Ulrich, Yumi, go real easy if you get devirtualized before I can fix the problem I'm not sure I can bring you back to earth again."

Yumi and I destroyed two Kankrelats and Yumi replied "and your telling us this now."

Then Ulrich said "Thanks a lot what's the bad news."

Then William said **"how can I possibly ask for more I'm going to get four birds with one sword."**

Then Ulrich said "we'll see about that."

Yumi and I got frozen by the blocks. The Kankrelats shot at us and it un froze us and Aelita flew to in front of us. Then Aelita and I destroyed a Kankrelat each. Then Yumi and I got rid of the two blocks. Ulrich and Yumi got devirtualized and Aelita and I destroyed the two Kankrelats. I transformed into my archer form and went after William I shot an arrow and said "not so fast."

I shot a couple more but William blocked them. I said "duplicate" William destroyed my clone and he used super smoke to dodge my arrow. Then William devirtualized me from behind.

Ulrich, Yumi, and I stepped out of the scanners. We then headed to the lab.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in the scanner room and Aelita and Odd came out of the scanners. Odd then said "well I know what your all going to say. I betrayed you and I'm a total lameo and I should be kicked out of the group and your right to guys I should've never shown the super computer to Bringa. It's unforgivable."

Then Jeremy replied "well no you simple forgot that inside that head of yours there happens to a brain."

Then Ulrich said "your not the only one that was lame. We were just to jealous of you."

Then Yumi said "We all went to far because of Bringa."

"Plus Yumi, and I came in because Ulrich sort of told us."

Then Aelita said "well I forgive you Odd. I mean you save me from William."

Then Odd asked "well still friends."

Then Ulrich replied "yeah still friends."

Then Odd said "there is a way to fix the mess I made a little return to the past."

Then Jeremy said "oh that won't be necessary i don't think."

Then we went to the school to see Bringa leave. Odd then said "can you believe that she completely forgot to say goodbye to me."

Then Jeremy said "well now do you see why I'm not worried about the super computer Odd."

Then Odd replied "who cares about her anyway there's no shortage of girls around here."

Then Ulrich said "Hey Sissy I thought Bringa was going to stay here for four days."

Then Sissy said "let's just say I convinced my father to send her out of town to my cousins place. She wanted to see the country side so why not."

Then Odd replied "I guess for you that's a real relief now that Bringa's gone she can't steel the show."

Then Sissy replied "you may not believe it Odd but it was really a pleasure you know I sometimes envoy you too because being surrounded by guys all the time couldn't happen to you."

Then Odd replied "ah that's the Sissy we all love how could I have flipped over Bringa" and he went after Sissy and Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, and I laughed.

Then Ulrich said "uh oh Odd's gone bananas again we better watch out guys." We continued laughing.

 **Read and Review**


	21. Chapter 21: Canine Conundrum

**Chapter 21**

 **Canine Conundrum**

We're in the digital sea Aelita already launched the NavSkids. I said "torpedoes" and launched them at the shark.

Then Jeremy said "you guys are way low on energy. We're going to have to abort the mission now."

Then Aelita replied "all ready we didn't even get close to the replica."

Then Jeremy replied "that's my point you still have to far to go and with XANA harassing us all the time it's way to dangerous."

Then Odd said "Coming on your left."

Then Jeremy said "good job our fighting techniques are improving but it doesn't change a thing. You're still to far away I got to bring you in."

Then Aelita responded "I gotcha, rotation."

Then Aelita and I got the last two sharks.

Then Aelita brought Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and my NavSkids in. Then she took off back to Lyoko.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and I took the elevator and joined Jeremy in the lab. Jeremy then said "there's another mission down the drain."

Then Ulrich being a little sleepy said "I can't remember what we were trying to do."

Then Odd said "It's such a simple procedure, we construct a intermediate digital sign of sightest with intergalactic miracle contact all multiplied by the virtual factors of thermos of Phales and Pythagoras, piece of cake."

Then Ulrich said "perfect imitation."

Then Jeremy said "yeah, what's ya say we go to sleep."

Then Yumi said "Great Idea."

Then I said "sounds good."

Then Yumi headed home while the rest of us headed to the dorms.

The next day were outside and Yumi came up to us and said "Hey everybody. Let me try and guess, no seconds in the lunch room, a prank that backfired. Girl trouble."

Then Ulrich responded "Worse Kiwii."

Then Odd said "Ulrich come on. He's not that terrible is he?"

Then Ulrich said "do you want to bet."

Then Jeremy, Ulrich, and Aelita complain about Kiwii.

Then Jeremy said "sorry Odd something's got to be done. He got to be punished and that's that."

Then Odd said "objection your honor before sentencing my dog has a right to a lawyer. Yumi your an animal lover you got help me defend my little digidy dog."

Then Yumi said "well I wouldn't mind, but just what he did to my shoes last week, no."

Then Odd said "Threon."

Then I said "no Odd I had to get all new clothes because mine had been chewed out."

Then Odd said "I got the picture, what's the sentence."

Then Jeremy replied "to make Kiwii understand his bad behavior he's got to stay in the factory for two weeks."

Then Odd said "what, two weeks in the factory, but how could you do that to him.

The rest of us simultaneously said "It was easy." Then we walked off."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I'm in the park practicing my Soo Bank Do techniques and forms. I Then started on my jump kick when in air my phone rang and I fell. I said "ohw". Than I answered my phone and said "thanks a lot."

Aelita said on the other end "XANA's attacking."

Then I responded "on the way." Then I headed to the sewer duct.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then I got to the factory and into the lab. Odd was sitting by Kiwii. Then Jeremy and Aelita came in and Odd asked "what's the matter?"

Then Jeremy responded "Kiwii."

Then Odd replied "Hey don't try to blame something else on him."

Then I said " let me guess XANA is possessing Kiwii2."

Then Jeremy said "yep, XANA's multiplied him and Yumi, and Ulrich are stuck. There going to try to get out, but I don't know if they will."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita, Odd, and I are in the scanners and Jeremy said"I'm launching the process, are you ready guys."

Then I said "we're good to go."

Then Aelita, Odd, and I were virtualized onto the desert sector.

Then Odd said "come out and fight like a man."

Then Jeremy said "the activated tower is northwest of your position. Keep your eyes up for uninvited visitors. Here comes your vehicles, Overglider, Overwing, and Overboard."Then we got on our vehicles and headed towards the tower.

Then Aelita said "there's the tower, that's weird no one's around."

Then Odd responded "let's go, when the going is good. The faster we save the world. The sooner we can get back for lunch."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita look out on your right."

Then Odd said "We we're expecting you." Then I transformed into my archer form. Then Odd and I shot arrows at William.

William blocked them and said **"Mantas"**

Then I transformed back in to my karate form got back on the Overglider . Then William destroyed the Overglider and Overboard and Odd, and I destroyed the Mantas. Then I left Odd to distract William, and I saw Aelita flying so I said "super sprint." Then I ran and soon found my self seeing Trantulas shooting at Aelita. Aelita, and I both got hit with a laser.

Then Jeremy said "Odd, Theron, Aelita, got to shift into high gear right now."

Then I said "It's a little hard with four Trantulas and William."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Odd caught up to me and took two Trantulas away from me. I said "thanks."

Then I jumped into the air and said "duplicate." Then my clone appeared and my clone and I destroyed two Kankrelats and Odd got one and ran out off ammo. Then I got hit by two lasers from the left over Trantula devirtualizing me. Then I got out of the scanner and took the elevator up to the lab and went and saw the 2 dogs form four trapping me as well. Jeremy and I kicked two dogs and headed to the computer. Then Odd climbed up and said "What's going on, I know my dogs a genius, but I would've give him your job."

Then Jeremy said "Odd, Theron, Aelita just fell into the digital sea." The dogs got a hold of us. Then the dogs started to disappear.

Then Aelita said"are you okay Jeremy"

Then Jeremy said "Aelita, but, how."

Then Aelita said "you mean you haven't launched a return to the past yet."

Then Jeremy said "return to the past now" and we were all engulfed in a white light.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The six of us were in ODD and Ulrich's dorm and Aelita said "when I saw how the Kiwii's multiplied them self and so I decided to do the same and the rest was easy."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita your really amazing."

Then Odd said "she's not the only one, she managed to get away because William was distracted."

Then Jeremy said "that was an accident."

Then Odd said "still what if he hadn't been there. Who do we have to say thanks to."

Then Aelita said "to you."

Then Odd responded "me, no to Kiwii, who do you think reloaded my laser arrows."

Then Yumi said "so okay Kiwii's a hero, what are you trying to say."

Then Odd responded "just that hero's don't sleep in abandoned factories."

Then Jeremy said "well then Ulrich it's your call. After all your the one that shares a room with him."

Then Ulrich said "oh what, sure no problem he can come back home."

Then Aelita said "your feeling okay."

Then Ulrich responded "yeah I was thinking of something else."

Then Odd said "yes that's great you'll see he's a brand-new dog."

Then Yumi interrupted him and said "Hey Odd your pants, look at them."

Then Odd said "that's for ventilation. It gets so hot here up at school."

Then Aelita said "your sure it wasn't Kiwii up to his old tricks."

Then Odd said "I told you it wasn't him, can we go and eat now.

Then all of us besides Odd laughed.

 **Read and Review**


	22. Chapter 22: A Space Oddity

**Chapter 22**

 **A Space Oddity**

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy and I are in Jeremy's room. When Odd came in and said "This is it this is the end of the world."

The first one speak was Ulrich and he asked "what's wrong they run out of spaghetti and meatballs in the lunch room."

Then Odd responded "almost as bad. I just ran into Jim and Delmas, and there making a surprise in inspection to all the dorms."

Aelita was the next one to speak and asked "but, didn't make one a few weeks ago."

Then Odd answered "but this time there looking for appliances that could be fire hazards."

Jeremy was the next one to speak and said "so what there's nothing dangerous here, no appliances not even an electric kettle."

Then Odd responded "I know, but the problem is what do we do with Kiwii."

Then Aelita asked "do we have time to take him to the factory before math."

Then Jeremy said "in 10 minutes."

Then Odd said "I wouldn't leave him alone in that cold factory he hasn't been him self lately. It's all over he's gonna go to the pound or worse some traveling circus strapped to a rocket and shot out of a cannon, unless, Yumi you don't have have class for another hour could you."

Yumi responded with "don't even think of it."

Odd started begging " Yumi please your his only hope."

Then Yumi said "The answer is no."

Then Odd continued begging Yumi "please take pity on a poor defenceless puppy."

Then Yumi responded "Odd."

Then Odd interrupted Yumi "you will."

Then Yumi continued "you know if there's one thing my father can't stand is pets, that shed their hair all over the house, chew up furniture, do their business."

Then Odd still begging said "pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty,pretty,pretty,pretty,pretty please."

Then Yumi being annoyed "okay Odd you win this time."

Then Odd said "oh thank you Yumi nothing can stop me from kissing you."

Then Yumi "well I can."

Yumi then said "Okay Kiwi get in, we're off."

Then the door opened and Jim and Delmas came in and Jim said "Star, Ishiama, Stern, Dellarobia, Belpois, and Stones, all together in the same dorm, they sure don't look like they're in a big hurry to get to class do they."

Then Yumi said " well I better be going."

Then I said "I'll head to the park I don't have class for another hour. To not get in the way of the inspections."

Then I followed Yumi out the door."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Yumi, and I are by the vending machines and the bell rang and Odd said "there you are Yumi. Well."

Then Yumi responded "no sweat Hiroki's watching him."

Then Odd responded "Hiroki are you nuts did you forget what happened to poor Jean Pierre."

Then Ulrich responded "your tomicoochi, sad we're still in mourning."

Then Yumi, Ulrich, and I laughed. Then Jeremy and Aelita came up and laughed with us. Odd then said "I don't see what's funny" then he started calling Yumi's house.

Then Ulrich asked "what are you doing now?"

Then Odd said "wait a second don't hang up Hiroki this is Odd." Then Hiroki hung up.

Then Yumi said "nice to know you trust me Odd."

Then Odd responded "but you don't understand Kiwii ends up being a very sensitive dog."

Jeremy then said "guess what everybody. The super computer just picked up a new replica on the network."

Then I said "oh come on, now we have to come up with a new excuse to get out of Shardell's class again."

Then Odd said "you won't be missing much, just a nap."

Then Aelita said "I have to stop by the library but I won't be long."

Then Jeremy said "well you all know where to meet up."

Then later that day, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I are in the scanner room and Jeremy said "I don't have to remind you. That the more replicas we destroy. The more we we weaken XANA."

Then Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich and I stepped into the scanners and we were virtualized onto sector five. The Odd was virtualized after.

Then Jeremy asked "is everyone okay."

Then Odd responded "I'm good, but I'm not quite sure about Kiwii."

Then Yumi said "Chill out Odd he can't be in any better hands."

Then we headed for the hanger and got on our teleportation spots. Then Jeremy said "Here we go." Then we were teleported into the Skid. Jeremy then said "prepare for lift off release docking mechanism." Then Aelita took the Skid through the sky roof and out of sector five and Jeremy said "immediately opening a tunnel." Then Aelita took the Skid through the tunnel.

Then Aelita said "ready to dive" and then we dove into the digital sea and out of Lyoko and into the network. Aelita rotated the Skid to its horizontal layout and headed to the nearest hub.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita then asked "what do you think it is going to be this time around."

Then Jeremy said "I have no idea."

Then Yumi said "It might be a replica of the ice sector."

Then Ulrich said "my guess is mountain. What do you think Odd."

Odd responded with "I think I should have fed him more tofu kibbles."

Then I said "I think it's sector five."

Then Jeremy said "stay focused Odd."

Then Aelita and Jeremy unlocked the replica and Aelita took us in.

Then Aelita said "looks like Theron was right it's a replica of sector five."

Then Jeremy said "I just spotted a tower in the corezone that could be reached through the north pole. I'll guide you in so you can get to it."

Aelita then said "Jeremy your in the driver seat. Nice piece of work we're in a room just like sector five. Tower dead ahead I'll take over from here and Aelita docked the Skid to the tower."

Then Jeremy asked "Yumi, Odd, Theron you want to volunteer for teleportation."

Then Odd said "aye aye Captain Einstein."

Then Jeremy responded "would you give the bad jokes a rest private. Ulrich, Aelita you."

Then Ulrich said " stay here and guard the Skid."

Then Jeremy responded "you guessed it. I'm activating the tower for our own use. Read for teleportation."

Then Yumi replied "Just say the world."

Then Jeremy said "Teleportation."

 **Third Person POV**

Yumi was first depixelized followed by Ben, then finally Odd."

Then Jeremy said "Odd, Yumi, Theron, do you read me."

Then Yumi responded "We read you loud and clear."

Then Jeremy said "Well that's great what continent did you land on this time."

Then Odd replied "non of them."

Then Jeremy replied "what you mean your in the Ocean."

Then Odd said "O for 2 but we are floating."

 **Ben's POV**

Odd, Yumi, and I floating in a space station. Jeremy said "outer space. Your in outer space." Yumi and I are laughing.

Then Odd replied "that's more like Einstein I knew you'll figure it out sooner or later."

Then Jeremy said "Amazing."

Then Yumi floated over to the window and said "Theron, Odd, look at this."

We see the satellite and earth and Odd said "It's unbelievable."

Then Yumi responded "it is it's beautiful, and yet it seems so fragile."

Then Odd said "He even gets sick when I give him good healthy food. I'm going to begin to think there's something serious wrong with him."

Then I said "stop thinking about Kiwii. We have the one in a lifetime chance to view earth from space."

Then Yumi responded "yeah your looking at the most beautiful thing your ever going to see and you can only think of your stupid cans of dog food."

Then Odd said "Kibbles I never give Kiwii can dog food."

Then Jeremy said "according to your coordinates, you guys are on the brand new international space station. 400 kilometers above the earth."

Then Odd said "this is great we can meet some astronauts and get there autographs."

Then Jeremy replied "I wouldn't even bet on that the station is uninhabited right now and a new team is coming in in about ten days."

Then Yumi said "good that will give us time to find the super computer and destroy it."

Then Jeremy responded "be on your guard just the same. You can be sure what XANA has up his sleeve." Then Yumi, and I followed Odd.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Odd opened the door and we saw little metal ball in a conveyer belt. Yumi said "Jeremy there's little metallic spheres here like mini Megatanks."

Then Odd asked "you think XANA's manufacturing those things."

Then I said "most likely."

Then Yumi said "well they look harmless enough."

Then Jeremy "it could be nothing or something major. There definitely not made to serve mankind forget about them and find the super computer."

Then I thought _"they kind of remind me of the so called tocolofame_ **(SP?)** _From doctor who."_

Then Yumi said " no Odd don't touch them you'll never on." Then we started floating towards the door.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We went in a computer room. Yumi then said "Jeremy looks like we might've just found the super computer."

Then Jeremy responded "perfect timing because XANA's trying to wipe out the Skid. You better take out the super computer now, be carefull now to make it look like and accident. The space station is to well known we don't want any rumors about sabotage."

Then Yumi said "and accident how do we do that."

Then Odd said "I hope you brother gave Kiwii enough to drink."

Then Yumi replied "we're facing disaster and all you can think is your dog."

Then Odd said "yeah water, water, we'll create some water damage their has to be water flowing through one of these things."

Then I said "I can't believe I'm saying this but for the first time Odd your a genius."

Then Odd said "don't thank me thank Kiwii." We started to find pipes that hold water.

Yumi then said "Odd, Theron over here there's water in this pipe. The water flows through there. Yumi then kicked Odd out of the way and I swam to my left just escaping the spiked balls. We're out of here. We swam towards and through the door and Odd closed the door. The balls melted through the door and Odd said "XANA's really have a ball lots of them."

Then Yumi said "Odd stop the joking. These things can reverse the teleportation." If we fail this mission XANA wins." Then Yumi said "what now."

Then I said "why don't you grab a grip."

Then Odd said "wait what."

I said "I mean let's air this out."

Then Odd said "great idea."

Then Yumi said "you can't do that."

Then I said "It's either that or back to the Skid." Odd pulled the lever and the three of us grabbed hold around a metal piece of the ship. After the last ball went out Odd switch the lever.

Then Odd said "that's better smells less like an astronaut's dirty socks in here now." Then we went back to the computer room and Odd said "I hope they got insurance" and hit the pipe with a hammer and releasing water. Water bubbles are hitting the super computer and Odd said "It's working Einstein."

Then Jeremy said "yeah it's gonna blow I'm going to bring you guys in. Deenergize Yumi, Deenergize, Odd" and I see Odd and Yumi pixelize and disappear then Jeremy said "Deenergize Theron" then I saw my body become pixels.

Then I woke back up in my NavSkid. Then we teleport onto the replica and Odd shot William and Yumi said "leave our friend alone. Yumi hit him with her fan's then in my archer form I hit William with a couple arrows. Odd shot William again and William jumped off the side of the platform.

Then Jeremy said "I don't want to be a pain but if I was you I would want to get out of there."

Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and I got transported back into the Skid and Aelita took off driving us back to Lyoko."

Then Jeremy said "one less replica, mission a accomplished.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Back on earth I went to my dorm.

 **Read and Review.**


	23. Chapter 23: Cousins once Removed

**Chapter 23**

 **Cousins Once Removed**

I'm in my dorm room and my phone rang I answered "Hello."

Then Odd on the other end "hey you want see us beat the girls."

Then I said "sure I will be over." Then I headed to the Wreck room.

Then I joined them and Odd just was on the phone with Jeremy.

Then I joined them as Odd wanted to give Jeremy a piece of his mind.

Odd then said "Hey Jeremy didn't anyone tell you it's bad manners to hang up on people." Odd then saw a new guy and replied "incredible Einstein made a more handsome clone of him self."

Then Jeremy responded "very funny, this is my cousin Patrick he's going to be a student here."

Then we all introduced our selves to Patrick.

Then Jeremy said "now everybody out I have work to do. My report on the Vikings and their legendary dragar ship The Skidbladnir."

Then we left and Yumi said "Roger."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I'm watching Ulrich and Odd face against Patrick and Yumi. Odd then said "what's taking Aelita so long anyway. I can't wait to teach you two ladies a lesson."

Then Yumi responded "like the one we're giving you now."

Then Odd replied "you don't deserve the credit it was Patrick's pass."

Then Ulrich said "If Jeremy wasn't stuck to his computer all day he may be able to play like you."

Then Patrick responded "well I wouldn't be to hard on him. After all it's harder to be a wiz in math than foosball."

Then Odd replied "That's incredible Einstein treats you like dirt and you try to defend him. If he was my cousin I would ask for a divorce."

Aelita came in and Odd said "finally."

Aelita replied "A little change in program."

Yumi whispered "XANA?"

Then we all started heading out and I said "sorry we have to go, big problem to deal with."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We in the swears and heading to the factory. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and I headed down to the scanner room. Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and I stepped into the scanners and Jeremy virtualized us on to sector five.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in the digital sea heading to the replica. Odd then said "just one for each of us. A piece of cake and I'm an expert at dessert."

Then Yumi responded "would the captain mind releasing us."

Then Aelita said "Battle stations sailors. NavSkids away."

Then Jeremy said "keep them off the Skid." We took off and went after the four sharks. Then Jeremy replied "factory to NavSkids head back to the Skid."

Then Odd replied "what's wrong Princess feeling lonesome."

Then Aelita said "no time for jokes Odd. I don't have a shield anymore."

Then Jeremy said "listen NavSkids I lost contact with Aelita catch up to her fast she's being swept away in the digital sea. The only way to fix this is to go back to my room."

Then Yumi said "thanks for leaving us alone to protect Aelita."

Then Ulrich replied "there's a whole aquarium that won't let us get through."

Then Jeremy responded "I know that Ulrich, but as soon as the bug is fixed we can bring the Skid's in. I don't believe it activated tower in the desert sector NavSkids were changing our plan. We're bringing Aelita back to Lyoko."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich and I destroyed two sharks. Ulrich said "we have to dive down and find Aelita."

Then Ulrich and I dived down to search.

Then Odd, and Yumi joined us and Odd said "over there I can see the Skid what do we got now."

I said "it looks like a squid with a drill."

We're standing by to fire and Ulrich said "no more power what's going on."

Then Yumi said "no idea something's wrong."

I then said "I have a guess XANA."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy can you hear me."

Then Ulrich replied "nice to hear your voice again Aelita. Einstein strikes again.

Then Ulrich and Odd got rid of the sharks. Aelita moved out of the way and Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and I fired at the squid like monster and it was Aelita said "well done I can bring you guys in next stop Lyoko."

I said "Roger."

Then Aelita said "NavSkids in. We then linked back to the Skid and Aelita took us back to Lyoko and Aelita got us out of the Skid and on to the desert sector. Four Trantulas were guarding the tower Aelita and I destroyed two of them. Yumi got devirtualized and Ulrich and I destroyed the other Trantulas. Four more Trantulas came towards us and Ulrich said "better hurry XANA invited some friends over." I destroyed two Trantulas and was devirtualized.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in the scanner room and Aelita finally got in contact. Aelita went to the computer and started up the return to the past program and said "return to the past now." The program was launched as a white light absorbed us.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're back in Jeremy's room and Odd said "now we can finally play foosball."

Then Yumi replied "In a hurry to get crushed Odd."

Then Jeremy said "Odd's right let's all go to the Wreck Room.

Then I said "Jeremy your feeling okay you just said Odd was right."

Then Odd in the background said "Hey."

Then Jeremy said "It's not everyday you get to hang out with your cousin."

Then I said "So who am I playing with."

 **read and review**


	24. Chapter 24: Music soothes the savage bea

_"thoughts"_

 **Chapter 24**

 **Music Soothes the Savage Beast**

Yumi and I come up to Ulrich and Aelita and Yumi asked "well Aelita all set for the big night?"

Then Aelita responded "don't even talk about I'm so scared."

Then I said "don't worry you'll be great."

Then Yumi said "welcome to Stardom. Listen to this, in our next issue an exclusive interview with Aelita Stones. Kadic's own brightest new star. Did you know about this?"

Then Aelita said "Milly and Tamyia haven't stop hassling me over a week for that interview, but I didn't promise them anything."

Then Ulrich said "You know what those two are like always looking for a little gossip."

Then Yumi replied "forget about that stuff think about the concert."

Then Aelita responded "whenever I do I get major butterflies in my stomach. I wish I could stop thinking about it. If I could only get my mind off of it for a little while. I'll go see if Jeremy needs any help with his calculations see ya later."

Then Odd came over to us and said "I can't believe it I'm jinxed. The last ticket slipped right out of my nose just right now."

Then Yumi replied "but, Aelita's got a free ticket for you.

Then Ulrich responded "yeah but that's not enough for Odd's little harem."

Then I said "Of course Odd and his girls."

Then Odd said "laugh at me go on, wait until you see Kelly you'll see why I have to make this first date actual perfect."

Then Yumi responded "you mean to say this is the first time you're going out together."

Then Odd responded "well let's not go into all the details. It's a shame I can't count on a little help on my friends."

Then Yumi replied "Try my brother that little weasel must have some sort of connection."

Then Odd replied "Hiroki, your right I haven't thought off him you're a genius. Ulric you really got to go out with her."

Then I said as Odd walked away "Odd's right."

Ulrich and Yumi are blushing and Ulrich said "were just good friends and that's all."

Then Yumi replied "right."

Then I said "sure I believe that when Odd gets an A on a test. I would've said when pigs fly but with Jeremey's computer skills that would happen sooner than Odd acing a test."

Then Milly and Tamyia came up to the three of us and Milly asked "Hello we're looking for Aelita we're supposed to interview her. Do you know where we can find her."

Yumi, Ulrich, and I replied simultaneously "she went to the gym"

Milly then said "okay"

Then Tamyia said "Thanks a lot."

Then as they were leaving, Ulrich said "just doing our share to support school journalism."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Ulrich, and I are in the Rec room when Odd comes in waving an extra ticket. Yumi then asked "How was your hunting expedition."

Then Odd "responded "It was great. Odd the great wanted a ticket. Odd the great got a ticket."

Then Ulrich asked "Odd didn't have to pay an arm and a leg for it."

Then I said "I'm betting on one of us will be paying for it."

Then Odd said "no and by the way I want to ask you teeny whinny favor okay."

Then Ulrich "ask me a favor come on what kind of favor."

Then Odd replied "no big rush why don't we talk about it later."

Then Aelita came in and said "there you guys are I came to give you guys your tickets for tonight."

Yumi then asked "what's wrong"

Aelita then replied "It's nothing its on the account of Jeremy."

Then Odd replied "Einstein won first prize in diplomacy."

Then Aelita replied "you might say that."

Then Ulrich said "relax princess, you're going to bring the house down tonight."

Then Yumi said "for sure."

Then I responded "definitely."

Then Odd replied "yeah"

Then Aelita said "anyway don't get there to late the crowds gonna be really big."

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and I headed to the concert we wanted to surprise Aelita so we knocked on her dressing room door and opened it and said "surprise."

Then we went into the room and Odd said "we came to see a favorite star before she becomes too famous to see us."

Then Aelita replied "don't be so silly. I'm glad to see you all, um did Jeremy come."

Ulrich then replied "sure he did but we lost him in the crowd."

Then Odd responded "you know Einstein. A great head for math but in the clouds everywhere else."

Then Yumi replied "don't worry he will be out there listening and cheering you on."

Then I said "most definitely."

Then Aelita said "I hope so."

We heard a voice say "you're on in five minutes."

Then Aelita said "it's time for me to start concentrating."

Then Yumi said "then we'll take off" and the four off us left the room."

We entered the main area and heard someone say "Odd Hi."

Then Odd said "that's where you our Kelly. This is Yumi, Ulrich, and Theron."

Then Yumi, Ulrich and I said "Hi."

Kelly then replied "Hi."

Then Sissy stormed in and screamed "Odd, what's that skinny crow doing here. I gave you a ticket in an exchange for a date for Ulrich."

Ulrich replied "what."

Then I said "told you."

Then Odd said "well."

Then Sissy said "in that case give me back my ticket."

Then after Sissy stormed out, Odd said "Kelly you can have my ticket."

Then Kelly said "listen Odd you told me you spent your last penny on these tickets for the concert not that you were wheeling dealing with Delmas. Looser" and she walked away.

Then Yumi responded "I wonder if she bites."

Then Ulrich asked "by the way Odd what was that teeny whinny favor you wanted me to do."

Then Odd replied "forget it."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi called Jeremy and said "Jeremy what are you doing the concert's about to start. Aelita was crushed not to see you." Yumi hung up.

Odd then said "It's Aelita's turn now."

We heard the announcer say "ladies and gentlemen the sub digitals.

Then Odd asked "Why didn't Aelita go on."

Then I replied "I can answer that with one word, Xana. Right on time Jeremy" as I noticed Yumi's phone go off.

Yumi answered "Jeremy. They just canceled Aelita's opening act." Yumi then hung up and said "Theron's right. Let's go back stage to see if Aelita's okay." We go to the back and see Aelita being taking and Yumi said "There she is over there." The sub digitals are playing in the background. Xanafied Milly and Tamyia came after us."

Odd then joked "do you think there angry because they blew a scoop."

Ulrich said "I'll try to distract them you go and get Aelita back."

Then I said "make that we. Just to make it a little more even."

Odd then replied "good luck fight the press."

Ulrich and I threw the sheet over them.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Milly and Tamyia are shooting lighting at Ulrich and I we dodged the lighting and Ulrich and I Kicked Milly and Tamyia down

Then Ulrich replied "awfully sorry ladies but no interviews."

Then I said "not today at least."

Ulrich and I are thrown across the room. We reflected the lighting back at them. Ulrich and I see Milly and Tamyia fall down and know that Aelita deactivated the concert. We were surrounded by a white lite and were back at the beginning of the concert. The announcer said "and now put it together for the brand new DJ Aelita Stones." We cheer and dance to Aelita's mix.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

After the concert Jeremy took us to the side I looked back and saw that there was extra code after reconstructed like an extra sector."

Then Odd said "A sixth sector."

Jeremy said "yes its password protected."

Yumi then asked "do you think Xana created it?"

Jeremy then replied "don't think so."

Then Ulrich asked "how come."

Jeremy said "because of the two reasons it was hidden in the codes Franz gave us to start Lyoko and two the pop up screens have three names above the password block a JTD, TJS, BTD, an think there initials of someone."

Then I think _"impossible, two out of the three sets are my initial's Theron James Star and Ben Thomas Danner. How are then in a code giving by Franz."_ Then I said "can I take a look at it."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're at the factor I'm in the chair and the window screen is open and I think _"R, r, r, r, r, riddle, no way it can't be that simple."_ So I typed in r, i, d, d, l, e, which then opened a new window that had tick tock D jump above the password block. Then I started thinking _"tick tock goes the clock, clock D jump, Dimension jump, Time Jump, That's it Time."_

Then I typed in T, i, m, e and a third window popped up, and on screen a girl around Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita's age with brown hair in a ponytail and she opened her eyes they were blue. Her outfit was similar to mine but different colors it was lime green with light blue belt and strip across the Xana symbol.

Then Jeremy said "just like how I met Aelita."

Then the girl said "who are you, where am I."

Then I asked "Do you know what your name is."

Then the girl said "I don't know if it is a name but Lilia is in my head."

Aelita then said "Lilia, that name seems familiar to me."

Then Ulrich said "how come we didn't find Lilia before Lyoko's destruction and how did she survive it."

Then I said "that's simple is that she was in a different virtual world that after the reconstruction of Lyoko bridged the worlds together making the second world sector six. We can bring her back but with have to bring her to Lyoko first."

We got to sector five the first password was typed in and a secret door opened and the second password was typed and yellow orb appeared and surrounded us. We landed in a sector that was a mixed of the forest and mountain sectors of Lyoko trees growing everywhere jacked purple rocks popping up. We found the tower it was lighted blue. We got into the tower and I said "Hello Lilia I'm Ben we were I was the one talking to you. This is Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita. We can take to earth."

Then Lilia said "cool."

Then Jeremy entered the code Time and the yellow orb appeared and took us to the secret room in sector five then Jeremy typed riddle and a door opened and we went through it found us at the elevator. We went to the outer dome and Jeremy materialized our vehicles and Lilia got on with Yumi and Jeremy opened a tunnel for the forest sector. We went through. We got to the tower and I said "Lilia just stay in that tower."

Lilia got in the tower. Jeremy then materialized us back to earth."

Then the code earth program was run and Lilia was materialized on earth."

I said "It's late you can stay in the factor here."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Back in my dorm I stayed up to create everything needed to get Lilia to exist. Then I went to bed.

 **read and review.**

 **author's note : I almost thought of reconstructing the series and adding Lila early and including her with Aelita. I own Lilia.**


	25. Chapter 25: Wrong Exposure

**Chapter 25**

 **Wrong Exposure**

It's the next morning and I decided to go talk to Mr. Delmas. His sectary said "Mr. Delmas Theron Star is here to see you. He said "His cousin wanted to be enrolled here."

Then Mr. Delmas said "have them come in."

We went in and Lilia said "I'm Lilia Storm Theron's cousin."

Mr. Delmas said "your papers are in order and your parents vouched for you. I don't see any reason for you not to go to school here. Welcome to Kadic Academy, Miss. Storm." Then Jim took us to her room which happened to be right next to Aelita's. Jim told her the rules.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy, Aelita, Lila, and I were heading to the hermitage. Aelita asked "are you sure we will find something useful in my father's house. We already got every thin that seemed important."

Then Jeremy replied "we did leave everything behind we thought was useless which was our mistake we did find Franz Hopper's diary thanks to your little Mister Pück."

Then it's just as I thought you're really desperate."

Then Jeremy replied "no it's just I don't want to leave anything to chance when it comes to fighting Xana."

Then I replied "it's not just that we're here for Lila too she was virtualized when you were. So that means you two knew each other."

We entered the house and Aelita asked "where do we start."

Jeremy then replied "try the living room. I'll look in the study."

I said "Lilia go with Aelita I'll help Jeremy."

Jeremy and I are looking around the study. Since we couldn't find anything we decided to go find Aelita and Lilia. Jeremy asked " Aelita Lilia did you find anything yet."

Then Aelita said "yeah our formal lives."

Then Jeremy asked "what is it."

Then Lilia said "just a picture of us and our fathers."

Then Jeremy "you two and your fathers cool that you found it can I see it."

Aelita handed it over to Jeremy. Jeremy looked over and said " you two look so happy." Theron I thought you said you were from another world."

Then I replied "I am why."

Jeremy asked "then explain to me why Lilia's father looks like a carbon copy of you just older."

Then I replied "what let me see."

Jeremy gave me the picture. In the picture was from left to right, was Lilia standing, next to her sitting down was a man that could've been my twin just with strands of gray hair and wrinkles. Next to him was Franz Hopper and next to him was Aelita. Then I replied "I don't understand why I look so similar to this guy. " I gave the photo back to Jeremy.

Then Aelita said "we were happy. It must've been one of the last pictures with our fathers taken before."

Then Jeremy said "what's that behind your fathers. Bingo those formulas I can read some of them it's a rough draft of a programing code with have to blow up this photo."

Then Aelita said "Hang on it's a 1 and a billion chance that those formulas have to do with the super computer."

Then Jeremy said "great I love challenge the law of probability and you said I was desperate so what do we have to lose."

Then I asked "Lilia remember anything." Lilia said "yes this photo reminded me that I used to babysit Aelita here while our Dad's worked at the school.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita, Lilia and I got lunch and sat down with Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. Yumi then asked "so is Jeremy still at the Hermitage?"

Then Aelita replied "He's in his room he's not Hungry."

Then Ulrich said "I guess that means you stuck pay dirt while you were there."

Then Aelita responded "I have no idea. He thinks there is something useful in an old picture we found."

Odd then said "A picture, why didn't I think of that I just have to send Anais one with my best smile and she'll be eating out of my hands."

Then Ulrich replied "If you asked me you would be better sending her a picture of Kiwi. She loves little dogs."

Then Yumi gets little angry and said "how do you know that."

Aelita, Lila, and I laugh."

Lilia then asked "are they always like that."

Then I replied "yep" popping the p.

We're walking and Jeremy said "I didn't find anything useful in the photo just a set of formula to reboot the super computer nothing to wright home about, but it could come in handy one day."

Then Odd said "I guess the picture not so top secret after all."

Then Jeremy replied "No but I would keep it a secret I don't want a picture of Aelita, Lilia, and their fathers to fall into the wrong hands."

Then I said "plus that somehow Lilia's father looks like a carbon copy of me but older and I'm not even from here. That would be hard to explain if it did."

Then Odd replied "you mean like Sissy's hands."

Aelita then said "Odd you couldn't have."

Odd then said "yes I could"

Jim came to us and said "Stones, Dellarobia, Star, Storm, The principle wants to see you four in his office in the double and Bellpois, Stern, and Ishyiama you go with them I'm sure Mr. Delmas has a bunch of questions for you too."

Then Yumi replied "but we have a class right know."

Jim said "you heard me get going."

Then we headed to the principal's office."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Were in the office with Jim and Mr. Delmas, Jim then said "your heard the principal young ladies no more fun and games. I had much harder nuts to crack then you; so first name, last name, occupation both of you."

Then Aelita replied "Stones, Aelita, uh girl."

Then Lilia replied "Storm, Lilia, uh girl."

Then Jim said "you two think I'm an idiot don't you."

Then Mr. Delmas said "calm down Jim there's no need for the third degree there's just a couple questions to ask them."

Then Jim responded "sorry sir."

Then Mr. Delmas said "what intrigues me about this photograph is that both the appearance of James Davers, Lilia Storm, Franz Hopper and Aelita Stones, and James striking resemblance to you Theron. So the obvious question is your name really Aelita Stones, and Lilia Storm, and Theron Star."

Aelita said "yes Aelita Stones is my real name; I am the daughter of Franz and Anita Stones.

Lilia said "yes Lilia Storm is my real name I'm the daughter James and Jill Storm."

Then I said "Theron Star is my real name. I'm the son of Stella and Wallace Star."

Then Mr. Delmas then asked "are you three really Canadian, and America."

Then Aelita replied "yes I am."

Then Lilia and I replied "yes we are."

Then Mr. Delmas asked "are you really an orphan."

The three of us responded "yes we are."

Lilia then said "like my cousin my family sent me over here when a fire happened killing my family."

Mr. Delmas turned to Aelita and said "is Odd Dellarobia really your cousin."

Aelita replied "yes he is."

Jeremy then said "with your permission Mr. Delmas. In the photo Aelita looks about 12 or 13, and Lilia looks about 16."

Then Mr. Delmas then replied "what about it."

Then Jeremy responded "you told us Franz Hopper taught here and James Davers coach soccer here at Kadic 9 years ago. The Aelita and Lilia in the picture should be about 23 and 25 respectfully and as you can see Aelita and Lilia look 16 and not 23 and 25 so they can't be the ones in the picture We can include that they are not related to Franz Hopper and James Davers and that they are telling the truth."

Then Mr. Delmas replied "Interesting, while I'm busy checking this identity crisis your all confided to the library for the rest of the day under Jim's supervision."

Then Jim said "wonderful."

We're in the library and Jeremy said "oh no an activated tower."

Mr. Delmas came in and Jim asked "anything wrong Mr. Delmas."

Mr. Delmas said "Miss Aelita Stones, I liked to have a word with you alone. Jim makes sure no one leaves this library."

Jeremy sees the Xana symbol in Delmas's eye and runs after and said "Aelita no."

Then Jim said "where do you think you're going Bellpois."

Then Jeremy replied "It's Delmas he's been Xanafied. Aelita mustn't go with him"

Then Jim said "I don't know if I go as far as sanctifying him, by the way it's not Delmas its Mr. Delmas to you."

We all stand up ready to face Jim. Jim then said "get back to your seats no one's going anywhere."

Jeremy then replied "but Jim, Aelita's in danger."

Then Jim responded "so you want to play hard ball. If you want to go through you have to use what I told you in my commando camp."

Then Jeremy replied "If you say so." We all scream "ATTACK" and run straight at Jim knocking him down. Then Jeremy said "hurry guys tie him up."

We then left the school and ran and we were running in the woods. Odd then said "just think if the return to the past wouldn't work Jim would kill us."

Then Jeremy replied "we got a bigger problem to deal with first, compared to that Jim's a piece of cake."

Jeremy, Lila and I scooted down the sewers to the factory while the others skated. We swung down to the elevator and Ulrich pressed the button and said "come on." The Elevator appears and "Mr. Delmas is in it.

Then Odd said "he looks like when he has a fight with his daughter. Go find Aelita

Then Jeremy replied "okay, good luck." Then the rest of us leave Odd alone with Delmas.

We got to the lab and Jeremy got to his chair and said "he already virtualized Aelita, to the forest sector. I'm sending you three in right now." Then I said "yeah, Lilia why don't you stay here, and help Jeremy around here."

Then Lilia said "okay."

Then Ulrich, Yumi, and I headed to the scanners. We got in them and Jeremy virtualized us on to the forest sector.

Then Ulrich said "I forgot how ugly it was."

Then Yumi asked "I thought you liked seafood?"

Then Ulrich replied "not the nasty type, ready to go."

We then started running and four Krabs were materialized. Then Yumi said "Xana sent us some visitors, but they're not going to stop us." Yumi threw her fan. I said "duplicate" and split my clone, Ulrich and I destroyed three Krabs. Ulrich then said "I don't like Jellyfish or shellfish."

Then Jeremy said "Yumi, Ulrich, and Theron."

Then Yumi responded "yes Jeremy."

Then Jeremy asked "what's going on. The Scyphozoa caught Aelita. She's not too far from you, why can't you get to her."

Then Ulrich replied "we're taking a nap. What do you think? We're up to our arms in Shellfish." I facing two Krabs again I said "Duplicate" and called my clone for the second time and Yumi, my clone and I destroyed three Krabs. I said "fusion" and fused back together with my clone. Ulrich then said "Krabs might have just become my favorite dish." Then the three of us started running.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're running and watched the Scyphozoa drop Aelita and Yumi said "too late. Aelita." Then we went up to her.

Ulrich then said "Aelita."

Then Yumi was behind Aelita and said "Aelita are you okay."

Aelita has Xana symbols in her eyes and she said " **I'm fine** " Aelita aims an energy field at Yumi, and Ulrich pushed Yumi out of the way. Yumi notices something and said "Ulrich, Theron." We then see four Tarantulas coming towards us. They start shooting at us. I start spinning my staff fast creating a shield, Yumi and I get hit by a laser.

We saw Aelita walking and Yumi said "Aelita, where is she going. She's crazy.

Then I said "let me take a guess, Xana possessed her through the Scyphozoa to jump into the digital sea."

Then Jeremy said "Theron's right you need to stop her."

Then Ulrich said "How do you expect us to do that, you can devirtualize her. Why don't you bring her in?"

Then Jeremy said "what do you think I've been trying to do. The Scyphozoa must've implanted an inhibitor in her brain you have to attack her." I then cloned myself and my clone and I destroyed two Tarantulas. The other Tarantulas got me devirtualized. Then I went to the lab where Lilia and Jeremy said "I don't belief it if only I could erase everything and start over."

Then I replied "Jeremy what about the photo you found."

Then Jeremy said "yes thanks for the reminder" and he put a disc into the super computer. Jeremy then said "Ulrich, Yumi get ready I'm going to reboot the super computer with my new program."

Then Yumi responded "huh, couldn't bug up the whole system."

Then Jeremy replied "yeah maybe but it might just give us the electroshock we need to free Aelita from the Scyphozoa's control."

Yumi then asked "you're sure you know what you're doing?"

Then Jeremy replied "we don't have much of a choice do we." Then he said "Here we go" and pressed a key and the monitor turned black and moment later turned on and the screen turned pink.

Then Ulrich said "looks like it might've work Jeremy but I think Aelita's almost out of life points."

Then Jeremy responded "she will regenerate herself as soon as she is in the tower."

Then Yumi said "and any way it didn't put the Tarantula in a better mood."

Aelita then asked "what happened."

Then Jeremy replied "Aelita you can rest later, there's a tower to deactivate Odd is in danger. I'm sending you the Overbike."

Aelita then responded "roger"

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita then deactivated the tower and Jeremy said "return to the past now" launching the return to the past program surrounding everything in a blueish white lite.

Bring us back outside the school's grounds and Aelita said "no Delmas couldn't possible known us, our fathers might have been a teacher and soccer coach here."

Then Lilia said "we studied at home so we never attended Kadic."

Then Yumi said "no chance of finding any trace of finding Aelita Hopper, or Lilia Davers."

Then Aelita said "no none especially because my real name isn't Hopper."

Then Lilia said "and my real name isn't Davers."

Then we all said "huh."

Then Aelita said "Schaefer is my really name when we moved to the hermitage my father wanted to make a brand new start Franz was his middle name, and Hopper was my mother's maiden name.

Then Odd responded "Schaefer, that's really incredible and you knew that."

Then Jeremy said "yeah but it makes no difference as for everyone's concern Aelita's name is now and forever Aelita Stones."

Then Lilia said "and for me I'm from Theron's world."

Then the six of us then said "what."

Then Lilia winked at me and I got her message.

Then I said "don't look at me I didn't know anyway it doesn't matter she's Lilia Storm now."

The Bell rang and Yumi said "time for class Lyoko warriors. Then we all went to class

 **read and review**


	26. Chapter 26: Bad Connection

**Chapter 26**

 **Bad Connection**

Jeremy, Yumi, Aelita, Lilia and I were walking towards Odd's and Ulrich's door and Jeremy disguised his voice and said "Stern what do you think you're doing walking around half naked."

Then Ulrich then replied "ha-ha very funny. It's a pretty awful imitation of Delmas."

Jeremy responded "It wasn't Delmas, It was Jim." Yumi, Aelita, Lilia, and I laughed. Jeremy then asked "but what are you dressed like that for."

Then Ulrich responded "I've been stuck out here for fifteen minutes Odd refuses to open up."

Then Aelita asked "How come."

Then Ulrich replied "Who knows he won't ever answer me."

Then Jeremy said "let me handled it." Then he knocked on the door and said "Odd if you don't open this door right now you can forget about my portion of meatballs."

Then Ulrich said "nice try but it's not going to work."

Then there was a click and Jeremy said "never fails" and opened the door and said "after you sir." Ulrich went in first then we followed. Odd is on his bed and Odd seemed upset. Then Jeremy said "what's wrong with you Odd is it because of the film."

Then Odd said "yes, I mean no. It's not the first time for one of my films would be screened for an audience of ignoramuses."

Then Aelita asked "well then what's wrong."

Then Odd replied "My parents are in town and their coming to see my film."

Then Yumi responded "that's very nice of them."

Then Odd said "no it stinks."

Then Ulrich said "you didn't have a fight with them."

Then Odd said "no just the opposite."

Then Ulrich asked "what is it then."

Then Odd replied "A weird relationship problem. Teenagers are halving lots of conflicts with their parents a generation gap except for one me. My mother and father our always cool supportive and understanding. In fact they're just perfect."

Then Ulrich said "Bummer. I'd trade yours for mine any time."

Then Odd said "If there was something we could fight over so I could finally be a normal adolescent."

Then Jeremy said sarcastically "what a major drag. I really feel sorry for you Odd."

Then Yumi also said sarcastically "we can all feel your pain."

Then Aelita said in the same tone "Right, I wouldn't want be in your shoes."

Then I tried my best to sound sarcastic and said "me neither."

Then Lilia said "me three."

Then Odd responded "I knew I couldn't expect you to understand."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're leaving the dorms and Ulrich said "cheer up with any luck they may hate your film."

Then Odd said "Yeah that would be too good to be true." As he was saying this a car pulled up. Out of the car stepped out a man with the hair color darker then blond but lighter then brown and had tattoos all over his arms, and a Woman with hair a dark shade of purple Mr. and Mrs. Dellarobia.

Mr. Dellarobia said "how's it going kid."

Then Odd responded "It couldn't be better."

Mr. Dellarobia then said "Odd it's really so good to see you."

Then Mrs. Dellarobia said "You look wonderful, you still have that great appetite don't you."

Then Mr. Dellarobia turned to us and said "and so these must be your friends, Odd talks a lot about you."

Then Aelita said "How do you do."

Jeremy was next with "Hello sir."

Then he was followed up by Yumi who said "Hello."

Then Ulrich responded "Hello."

Then I replied "Hi."

Then Lilia responded with "Hi."

Then Mrs. Dellarobia said "we're really delighted to meet you all at last. Here a present for you can wear it to the screening son. Why don't you try it on?"

Then Odd replied "okay but later, I'm must to busy right now" and he walked into the dorm building.

Then Mr. Dellarobia said "I guess he's a little uptight because of the screening."

Then Mrs. Dellarobia replied "that's understandable after all it is a primer."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The six of us are sitting in the first row of seats and Jeremy said "I'm putting it to sleep Odd would kill me if it went off middle of his film."

Then Aelita said "in any rate there's not much chance then Xana can attack during the three minutes the film lasts. Then Mrs. Dellarobia asked "but where is Odd?"

Then Mr. Dellarobia said "I have no idea."

Then Ulrich responded "I'm going to go see if I can find him." Then Ulrich left to look for Odd.

Then Mr. Shardaz then said "Very well now we can begin, Welcome cinema lovers to the special screening of Manibuls and purple moles the latest creation by our own Odd Dellarobia. Please do forgive me for not have seen his work yet. I understand however the film combines fiction with documentary, truth but what in the end what is truth? Why don't we listen to the film maker himself of his latest work Odd you have the floor." Mr. and Mrs. Dellarobia, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Lilia, and I were standing facing Odd.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Odd started speaking "First of all, I would like to… " he stopped as a phone rang. Mr. Dellarobia left to answer his phone.

Mr. Delmas said "We will start the screening as soon as the director's father returns."

Mrs. Dellarobia then asked "who was it darling?."

Mr. Dellarobia responded "why don't you keep quiet and stop batting your eyes at that old goat."

Mr. Delmas responded "What, let's not fly off the handle here."

Mr. Dellarobia replied "you're the fly that needs handling. I'm onto your game."

Mrs. Dellarobia replied "but, have you lost your mind darling?"

Mr. Dellarobia responded "I prefer losing my mind than having yours. Here it's for you." Then all the phones went off."

Odd then said "If it's okay with everyone we can begin."

Mrs. Dellarobia then said "what is that little brat want."

Mr. Dellarobia responded "Maybe he wants us to shut his trap for him."

Mrs. Dellarobia responded "It won't do him any harm."

Jeremy then said "something's going on and I don't like the looks of it." He then ran a scan on his computer and said "Just what I was afraid of an activated tower. It looks like Xana's using cellphones if you get a call don't answer it." Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, Lilia and I headed to the factory.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

When we got to the factor I said "Lilia stay here with Jeremy."

Lilia then said "okay".

Jeremy then asked "what is he doing where is he."

Ulrich responded "I thought he was behind us, he must have gotten held up by his fan club."

Then Jeremy responded I will see "what's happening by scanning the location of their cellphones. Okay I found him."

Yumi then asked "where is he."

Jeremy responded "take a guess. Looks pretty bad for him he's totally surrounded."

Ulrich responded "we have to rescue him."

Then Aelita asked "but how the whole school's out to get him."

Yumi then responded "It would be faster if we deactivated the tower."

Then Jeremy replied "Then that's what we have to do go on. You're going in right now. Let's hope Odd can play for time."

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and I headed down to the scanners and Jeremy virtualized us onto the mountain sector. Jeremy then said "tower in front of you at the end of the path."

Then we started running we got to the end of the path and Ulrich said "any suggestions Einstein like a ladder maybe without vehicles forget about it you could have virtualized us at the summit."

Jeremy said "sorry there's a bug I couldn't do any better and now I can't bring up your vehicles. Xana threw a virus into the program all I could get you is the Overwing." Ulrich then said "send it anyway it's going to have to do." Then I said "what am I going to do Ulrich and Yumi are on the Overwing and Aelita has wings."

Suddenly I was floating and I saw out of the corner of my eye yellow wings designed similar to MetalGreymon's but bigger. Then I said "never mind." Then I flew off after them. For Manta's are shooting at us and they shoot the Overwing after they cause Ulrich to fall then Yumi without the Overwing to fall and we headed over to where Ulrich and Yumi were hanging on for their lives in the air I threw my staff and Aelita through an energy field destroying two Mantas.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi then said "Jeremy what are you waiting for reprogram the Overwing."

Jeremy then responded "It's not working I'll try the Overboard. I got a problem."

Then Yumi replied you're not the only one." Then Aelita and I destroyed they last two Mantas. Yumi replied "nice one Aelita, Theron." Aelita used her creativity to create a landing for Ulrich and Yumi."

Aelita and I flew down and I imagined my wings disappearing as I landed." Aelita then asked "are you okay."

Yumi then replied "yeah, thanks Aelita."

Ulrich then said "I have a question, Einstein when did you program Theron wings."

Jeremy then said "I didn't. I don't know how he got them."

I then said "I think I know. You know I have forms that copy Ulrich and Odd, I must have forms that copy Yumi and Aelita two and…"

Jeremy continued "since the gender doesn't match the full form can't be created but some pieces for instance Aelita's wings could be altered."

Ulrich then said "just great Jeremy what's happening with Odd's board."

Jeremy then said "it's loading but it will take some time."

Yumi then said "we could try to climb up."

Then Ulrich responded "the rock face is too smooth. We'll never make it."

Yumi then said "still scared of heights huh."

Krabs are shooting at us Aelita and I put our wings on and flew up and Aelita said "We're on it."

In the air I said "duplicate" after getting hit my a laser and my clone appeared and we through our staff's destroying two Krabs but my clone and I were hit by the other two Krabs and my clone was destroyed but I was devirtualized. Yumi and I got out of the scanners.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We headed up to the lab with Ulrich and Jeremy said "Return to the past now." Then he launched the program, engulfing us in white light.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL** We back at the assembling watching Odd's movie. Jim's even laughing at himself. Being nice to Sissy at he end.

 **read and review**


	27. Chapter 27: Cold Sweat

Chapter 27

Cold Sweat

I was walking and met up with Jeremy and Aelita and Yumi and Jeremy asked "are you okay Yumi."

Aelita said "You look upset is anything wrong."

Yumi responded "I really don't want to talk about it. What's happening?"

Then Aelita replied "we just located a new replica in the network."

Then Jeremy responded "we're destroying it tonight see you at the factory later."

Yumi then said "I'll be there."

Then I said "count me in."

The bell rang and Yumi said "We have history now see ya."

Then I said "bye, see you later." Then Yumi and I went to history.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Aelita said "it's okay Jeremy, the Skid is docked."

Then Jeremy replied "That's great. I will activate the tower." Then after he activated the tower he asked "who's going to be teleported tonight."

Then Aelita said "I vote for Yumi and Ulrich, their good together on a mission."

 **read and review**

Then Yumi replied "no I would rather go on my own then go with him."

Then Ulrich said "I don't believe it."

Then Jeremy said "chill out Yumi, why not have you Odd go?"

Then I said "I will join them."

Then Yumi said "sure why not."

Then Ulrich said "why not me."

Then Yumi responded "neither of them we're dumb enough to make me look bad in front of the whole school."

Then Ulrich said "Odd we have to talk. I've changed my mind."

Then Odd replied "Sorry too busy for that teleportation time Jeremy come on wake up."

Then Jeremy responded "patience Odd."

Then Jeremy teleported Yumi, Odd and I on snow during a blizzard."

Jeremy asked "where are you?"

Then Yumi said "in the middle of a snow storm."

Then Jeremy responded "That's like anywhere in a thousand areas."

Then I said "There is a base in front of us we'll check that out."

Then Jeremy responded "Gotcha."

Then Yumi said "okay let's go."

We then headed for the base.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

We got to the base and Yumi said "Jeremy I think I have a clue it says Union base position 63o , 16 minutes N, 1.3o, 15 minutes E."

Then Jeremy replied "you're in Siberia at a base that Xana has taken control of. I will see if I can download a floor plan go ahead inside in the meantime."

Yumi, Odd, and I went inside the base."

Yumi said "How could Ulrich have done such a thing. I've never been this mad at anybody in my life. "

Then Odd said "Even the day I threw your math homework in the incinerator."

Then I said "Odd do you want to get on her bad side."

Then Odd said "that was a great gag though. Yumi you got relax, you have to admit the photo thing was funny wasn't it. "

Then Yumi said "Ha-ha, NO."

Then Odd replied "sure it was."

Then Yumi said "It was mean and nasty. I don't think I could call Ulrich a friend after what he did, what do you think."

I replied "figure out why he did it and when you do. It's your choice on what to do about it."

Then Odd said "let's just concentrate on the mission. Hey Jeremy, how's the floor plan coming."

Jeremy then replied "It's coming. Okay I got it head down the stair case at the end of the corridor it will take you straight down to the basement."

Then Odd said "Okay we're on our way." We then headed towards the stair case."

Then Jeremy said "Xana's counter attacking."

Then Yumi replied "roger."

Then Odd asked "what kind of attack."

Then Jeremy responded "search me surprise."

Then I said "Xana teleported William."

Then Jeremy said "that's an awful surprise."

Then Odd replied "sure is maybe this would be a good time to deactivate the tower."

Then Jeremy replied "I'm on it you three head to the door on the other side of the room." We start throwing our weapons at William who blocks them except one of Odd's laser arrow and an arrow from me in archer form."

Yumi said "come on Odd, Theron hurry up."

Then I said "we're hurrying."

Yumi then said "Jeremy, William has locked the door."

Jeremy then said "don't panic I'll take care of it in no time."

I said "Jeremy wait I have Aelita's creativity powers, I could use them to open the door. Yumi, Odd, can you hold William off."

Yumi then replied "We'll try."

Then I concentrated on the switch imagining it change from red to green." Then I said "got it" as Odd made William fall."

We went through the door. Odd closed the door."

Yumi then asked "where do we go."

Then Jeremy said "head down the second corridor on your left."

We followed Jeremy's instructions."

Then Jeremy said "Yumi William's on your tail hide somewhere while Aelita deactivates the tower."

Then Odd responded "okay. There's a room just in front of us."

We went into the room and Odd said "It looks like Dr. Shrikes Laboratory."

Yumi said "I wonder what's these are for."

Odd then said "looks like soup."

Then I replied "So Odd, would you like some cream of the brain soup."

William found us and Yumi said "He never gives up. Jeremy William is here."

Jeremy then said "don't sweat it Aelita's already in the tower."

William is attacking us we dodge his blows Yumi and I hit him."

Yumi then said "It's not a picnic around here is Aelita going to deactivate the tower or not."

Then Jeremy responded "yeah hold on a minute."

Aelita deactivated the tower and William disappeared and Odd said "nap time."

Jeremy then said "Odd, Yumi, Theron go back into the hallway the supercomputer is not too far away nap time is over. We start running and Jeremy said "stop to the right."

Odd then said "It's locked Jeremy."

I then said "I'm on it Jeremy. Just give me a couple of seconds."

I then used my creativity to open the door. I said "I got it. Let's go."

Then Odd said "no time to chat Yumi let's go."

Odd then said "Jeremy what do we do with the super computer, should we bust everything or finesse it."

Jeremy then replied "I think finessing it would be the safer bet, describe the thing to me."

Yumi then responded "There are tons of wires and a lot of electric thinimagigs."

Jeremy then said "That's a big help you're going to have to be more specific."

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Jeremy said "Yumi, Odd, Theron, I think the supercomputer is based on a Russian N13 machine."

Then Odd said "If you say so comrade."

Then Jeremy said "give me a couple of minutes and I'll tell you how to destroy it." We were waiting for Jeremy and he said "Yumi, Odd, Theron…."

Then Odd asked "got any info."

Jeremy then said "I'm going to bring you in."

Yumi said "huh. We're so close now."

Jeremy said "we have no choice."

Then I said "let me guess a new monster that may take care of our ticket home."

Jeremy sent us back to the Skid and I was teleported to the driver seat.

Yumi said "Theron we in major trouble."

I then said "docking release." I flew the skid away just in time."

Then Odd said "close one, nice work."

I then said "heading back to Lyoko."

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Odd then said "the Kolossus with a K like in KO."

Then Ulrich responded "I don't know who's going to be KO'd but the name dose suit him."

Then Yumi said "we're never make it now as soon as we step foot on to a replica he be there ready to devirtualize us before we can say Lyoko."

Then Jeremy said "one thing is sure we've got to change our strategy, because right now XANA control's hundreds of super computers around the world we'll never be able to destroy all of them."

Aelita asked "got anything in mind."

Then Jeremy replied "not yet but I'm working on it."

Then Odd said "stick with it. I'm ready to stick with my pillow right now or I'm going to sleep through my math test tomorrow."

We headed back to the school I stayed back with Lilia and I said "I know you're from the future from my world, so have I told you about what's going to happen."

Lilia then said "you made me watch."

Then I said "You on earth to help Jeremy with Xana's earth attacks."

Then we got up the rest of the group and followed Aelita and Jeremy into the sewers and back to Kadic.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

The next morning Yumi and I are standing over a bench and Jeremy and Aelita are sitting down and Jeremy asked "what did you do photo shop this thing."

Then Yumi responded "no I took it as they were coming out of the shower."

Ulrich is chasing Odd around ready to kill him.


	28. Chapter 28:Down to Earth

Chapter 28

Down to Earth

Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Lilia and I were standing by the vending machines and Odd said "hang on, let me get this straight you and Einstein spent a whole weekend together and all you did was work."

Then Aelita replied "well, we had to work on the super scan."

Then Odd responded "yeah right, you guys are worse than Ulrich and Yumi."

Then Ulrich said "Hey."

Odd then replied "well it's true you're always trying to convince us you're just good friends and that stuff and by the way where's Einstein."

Aelita replied "I don't know and I'm a little worried about him, after he found out Xana infected hundreds of super computers around the world. He's always at the factory or here in his room." Then Aelita's phone rang "that's him now" she picked it up.

We see Jeremy sneak up on her and Jeremy said "right behind you."

Then Aelita said "you're so silly."

Then Ulrich said "Einstein a comedian, you were right to be worried about him I don't think he's all there."

Then Yumi asked "got some good news Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "A little, I finally found a way to wipe Xana."

Then I said "I feel a but coming up."

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

We're in Jeremy's room and Yumi said "are you sure a multi agent system."

Then Jeremy said "yep that's it I decided to go over Franz Hopper's notes again as well as the data he sent from the network as he was escaping Lyoko, and of course the data you were gathering traveling in the Skid and that's when I realized if we want to get rid of Xana it's through a system of multi agents."

Then Aelita replied "It sounds pretty dangerous don't you think, I mean Xana himself is a multi-agent system and don't forget what happened with the Marabounta."

Then Odd said "Yeah Aelita's right Frankensteins that was a creepy invention."

Then Jeremy said "would you stop worrying. I'm not going to launch my program until I'm sure it's going to work. All I can destroy are two or three Megatanks on the other hand."

Then Ulrich replied "go on we're listen."

Jeremy responded "Xana made a really big mistake when he teleported William during your last mission to the ice sector replica."

Then Aelita said "and the data I found in the tower was it any use to you."

Then Jeremy said "was it ever thanks to that data I was able to imagine a program to free William."

Then Yumi said "you mean for good."

Then Jeremy replied "you bet for good and it's so simple all Aelita has to do is to get to the super computer that correlates to the ice sector replica and runs a program at the exact moment one of you devirtualize William."

Then Yumi said "that's simple alright, a piece of cake."

Then I said "he said it was simply not easy."

Then Odd said "you forget one little detail, what if he sends us King Kong like he did last time."

Then Jeremy replied "who the Kolossus, just think of him as another one of Xana's monsters that you have to fight against."

Then Ulrich replied "maybe we should introduce you to him then you'll understand."

Then Jeremy replied "hey fighting happens to be your job, programming happens to be mine and you all know that."

Then Aelita said "if there happens to be a chance to bring the real William back then what are we waiting for let's go."

Then Jeremy said "Yeah no reason to wait everyone to the factory."

We headed to the factory."

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

We're leaving Lyoko heading to the ice sector replicas.

Aelita and Jeremy unlocked the replica and we were in.

Jeremy then said "there's no sign of an activated tower. There's a tower south, southwest of you position you can dock the skid there I'll teleport you with Odd, and Theron."

Aelita then replied "Gotcha."

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Then Aelita, Odd and I were teleported to Siberia. We got into the base. Aelita then said "every things cool we're in the base."

Jeremy replied "That's great. Make it fast Xana's about to rear his ugly head pretty soon."

Then Odd said "after you princess." Then we went on towards the supercomputer.

Jeremy then said "Odd, Aelita, and Theron how's it going."

Odd replied "were coming into the main room. Wow it's a lot more crowded then the last time we were here."

Then I said "I current agree more."

Jeremy then asked "why what do you see over there."

Aelita then replied "there's a dozen Robots in here all lined up waiting for orders."

Jeremy then responded "so that could be Xana's secret plain, to use an army of robots to enslave all of mankind. Get to the super computer room as fast as you can."

Aelita replied "we're on our way."

We're walking through the rows of Robots and Odd said "Hi guy's ooh. They're not much conversation that's for sure. Open up Grandma. It's little red riding hood or pink that is."

Jeremy then replied "I'm working on the door."

Then Aelita said "It's scary looking with all those robots standing at attention."

Then Odd said "It sure is hey one of them just move."

Then Aelita asked "which one."

Then Odd replied "would you relax I was kidding."

Then Aelita said "dumbbell."

Then I said "Odd if you don't watch it you'll be the boy who cried wolf."

Then Odd said "hey one of them just moved."

Then Aelita replied "it's not funny this time."

Then I said "told you."

Then Odd said "only it's no joke this time."

The Robots are starting to move and Odd said "Einstein tell us you found the right key cause things are getting weird around here."

The robots are firing at us Odd said "shield" and I start spinning my staff in circle motion causing it to be a shield.

Aelita's behind us and said "Jeremy hurry up the robots are firing at us."

Jeremy replied "I'm almost there, hang on."

Then Odd responded "Easy for you to say." Aelita uses her energy field to knock them down.

Aelita, Odd, and I are attacking the robots and as the door opened Aelita said "Odd, Theron let's go." Then we run through the door. As we are running Aelita said "Jeremy it's a nightmare."

Then Jeremy replied "try to get to the super computer room, I'll see what the others are up to."

Then Odd said "this way." Then we followed him.

We headed into a new hallway and I said "turn right."

Then Odd said "hurry Einstein open up the door."

Then Jeremy replied "hang on I have an emergency on the replica."

Odd and I start blocking the robots that were attacking us."

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Jeremy then said "Theron, Odd, Aelita, I'm back to you now."

Then Odd responded "It's about time."

Then Jeremy said "open sesame."

The door opened up and Aelita said "come on."

Then Odd said "no Theron and I will hold them off get William home."

Then I said "Odds right bring William back."

Then I transform into my arch form and started shooting arrows with Odd and I watch as they sent Odd back to the skid. I said "Aelita hurry up Odd got sent back duplicate."

Then my clone and I started throwing arrows and the robots but even more came and was knockout. Odd and I woke up and Odd and I shot William in the back."

Then Odd said "better luck next time handsome."

Then I said "I didn't know you swung that way. Jeremy We can't do anything from here to protect the Skid but I may have a way to destroy it."

Jeremy then said "Aelita get out of there fast."

Then Odd and I see the Kolossus destroy the skid."

Then Odd shoot some lasers and the Kolossus came turned around and my clone and I shot at the two marks destroying the giant beast.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Lilia and I are hiding and Yumi's on the phone "ready Aelita now's the time." Then we saw the clone disappear and we replaced William with the clone. We made Jim look crazy."

Later we met with Jeremy and Aelita outside and Aelita said "do you think he can live a normal life after all of this."

Then Jeremy replied "he's got to luckily he doesn't remember exactly what he did but he knew he was under Xana's power."

Then Odd said "well if you ask me I'm going to miss his clone he was a lot more fun at least."

Then Jeremy said "don't say that Odd Xana lost one of his most powerful weapons William."

Aelita then said "and thanks to Theron he lost the Kolossus too."

Then Yumi said "but in the mean time we lost the Skid It will take months to program another."

Ulrich then said "I guess we can forget about wiping out other replicas now."

Then Aelita asked "and what about the robots in Siberia the army Xana created to take over the entire world."

Then Jeremy said "That's why the only hope of defeating Xana is my multi-agent system I will get back on it tonight."


	29. Chapter 29: Fight for the Finish

**Chapter 29**

 **Fight to the Finish**

Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, Lilia and I are eating breakfast. Ulrich said "I wonder what they put in these croissants today, yuck."

Odd replied "I will take them of your hands" and Odd starts eating them.

Ulrich then asked Odd "How can you eat those things Odd?"

Odd then replied "Just watch."

Then I said "Odd is there anything you don't eat."

Aelita's looking out the window and Yumi asked "are you worried about Jeremy?"

Then Aelita replied "yeah, but that's not all."

Then the five of us said "huh."

Then Aelita said "I got premonition that all of this stuff is going to have a bad ending."

Then I thought _"which I'm going to change."_

Then Yumi replied "hey don't worry we're going to get rid of Xana Aelita."

Then Odd replied "that's for sure he's no match for the one and only Odd the magnificent."

Then Ulric said "yeah you're gonna scary him with those crumbs on your teeth."

Lilia then said "I don't think she's worried about Xana winning. I have the same look after my nightmares."

I then said "nightmares you should've told us."

Odd then said "Sissy then asked me if spaghetti grew on trees or in the ground." Then we all laughed.

William came up to our table and said "can I sit down here."

Then Yumi replied "Uh."

Then William said "Thanks a lot, I got the message" and he starts walking away.

Then Aelita said "No William, don't go."

Then I said "join us."

Then Lilia said "yeah"

Then William said "thanks but no thanks Aelita, Theron, Lilia. I know when I'm not wanted."

Then Aelita said "It's not fair to treat him like that he isn't our enemy now."

Then Lilia said "I know the saying is if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all, but that was downright rude."

Then I said "Yumi we're the older ones we should so proper examples."

Then Odd replied "maybe not know but he was Xana's trusted ally."

Then Aelita responded "but not of his own free will."

The Ulrich replied "but it was his own fault to, if he wasn't busy playing the hero the Scyphozoa wouldn't've got him."

Then Aelita replied "The Scyphozoa caught me to lots of times and it could've happened to you as well."

Then Yumi said "listen we'll try to be nice to him, but he can't ever go to the factory."

Then Aelita said "okay."

Then I said "rude, but fine for now."

Aelita's phone rang and she answered it "Jeremy, What, but how do you know it's not a fake message sounds like a Xana tactic. Your right it could be my father be right there." She then hung up and said "My father just sent Jeremy a message. Sounds important lets had to the factory."

Then we got up to head to the factory as we headed to the park William caught and said "Hey anything wrong. If you want I would sure like to help how can she help she came after me."

Then Odd replied "no, no everything's cool thanks a lot, no attack in sight so we don't really need you William."

William then replied "that's a shame I have a score to settle with Xana."

Then Odd said "well some other time, see you later." Then we continued running towards the park.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We get to the sewer duct and run into Sissy and she said "hey."

Ulrich then said "Sissy."

Sissy then replied "looking for your friend sourpuss I guess."

Ulrich then asked "what are you doing here."

Then Sissy replied "The park is still open to everybody last I heard, but what about you. You six look like you're in a hurry."

Yumi then said "we have water polo practice right now."

Then Ulrich said "we're late too, we have practice in the Gym with Jim."

Then Sissy said "I'm not as stupid as you guys think. What, are you doing here?"

Then we started running towards the gym. We got to the door and Ulrich said "look the door's locked."

Then Odd said "that's the first time ever bad sign."

Then Aelita said "We can get in if we go outside the school."

Then Yumi replied "that's a long way to go."

Then Aelita's phone rang and she said "Sorry Jeremy we're be there as fast as we can." Then Aelita hung up.

Then Ulrich said we have no choice let's move it guys." Then we headed to go outside the school and we ran into Sissy.

Then Sissy said "what's wrong you run out of water in the Gym."

Then Ulrich replied "Sissy why do you always have to." Then we saw William come to our rescue "Sissy, there you are my lovely princess my beautiful flower."

Then we headed towards the factory.

We went through the sewers and got to the elevator. We took the elevator down to the lab. A se the Elevator opened Jeremy said "I was beginning to wonder if you ever get here."

Then Odd replied "It took a while to get Sissy super glue off our tails."

Aelita then asked "what's all of this anyway about my father."

Then Jeremy replied "Franz Hopper sent me some interesting data and coordinates. He's preparing something on the ice sector something realy critical."

Then Aelita asked "Critical in what way."

Then Jeremy responded "I wish I knew, but if he suddenly decided to reappear I don't think it's only to say hello."

Then Ulrich said "he's gonna need an escort to protect him from Xana's monsters."

Then Jeremy replied "that's right you five are going in."

Then we heard "all seven of us."

Then Yumi said "William."

Lilia then said "I always stay here to protect Jeremy from possession."

Then William then said "fine all six of us."

Yumi then said "what do you think you're doing here."

Then William replied "well I thought as I got rid of Sissy for you. You might let me go with you."

Then Ulrich said "You better have another thing."

Then Yumi said "there's no way William goes back to Lyoko. It's too dangerous."

Then William said "so that's it you don't trust me anymore. Look I was Xana's prisoner total against my will."

Yumi then replied "Xana captured you once he can do it again and you're not like us, you're not strong enough."

Jeremy then said "Okay we have no time to loose William stays here in the factory with Lilia and me but if you guys need some back up I'll send him to you okay."

Yumi then said "I guess so."

William then said "count me in."

Then Jeremy said "okay, you five get down to the scanner room I'll start the virtualization process."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and I headed to the scanners and Jeremy virtualized us onto the ice sector. Jeremy then said "according to this message your meeting point should correspond with the iceberg dead ahead of you."

Then Odd said "How are you always right Einstein."

Yumi then said "here we go." Then we headed for the iceberg.

Ulrich then said "we're here Jeremy."

Jeremy then said "I'm picking up intense activity behind the waterfall."

Then Odd said "what are we waiting for lets go."

Then he started walking and Aelita stopped him and said "Odd I would like to have a minute alone with my father."

Then Odd replied "I understand princess."

Then Aelita said "plus you all won't be that far away if anything goes wrong."

Yumi then said "go on hurry."

Aelita then went behind the waterfall. We're facing six Mantas and the Kolossus. Aelita then said "the Kolossus."

Then Odd replied "and he looks ready for action too."

Yumi then said "we're going to need our vehicles."

Aelita then said "Jeremy what's wrong Jeremy can you here me."

Yumi then said "I don't get it Jeremy or Lilia should've warned us the Kolossus was on the way something must off happened we have to play for time."

Aelita then said "Yumi use the monster to get you back to the factory."

Yumi then said "okay Aelita."

Then Ulrich said "and I'll keep him busy Super sprint."

Yumi then said "for once I have to bow down to you Xana."

Aelita, Odd, Franz and I, are running from the Mantas and Aelita said "those Mantas just won't give up."

Then Odd said "and they're making me dizzy too."

Then Aelita and I destroyed two Mantas.

Odd then said "bull's eye Aelita Theron."

Then we finally heard Jeremy say "do you read me guys."

Odd then said "loud and clear. It's about time Einstein you almost missed a wild party with the Kolossus and a bunch of Mantas."

Jeremy then said "whatever you do protect Franz Hopper he is sending me data right now."

Then I said "how's Lilia."

Jeremy then said "she's out cold but she's fine Xana possessed William and knocked us both out."

Odd then said "we should've brought him to Lyoko with us."

Then Jeremy said "maybe so go and tell that to Yumi."

Aelita and I destroyed two more Mantas.

Then Odd said "how's that for team work."

Then Jeremy said "good work you three. Ah oh I don't like that be careful Xana's drawing energy from all the replicas to strengthen the Kolossus. Ulrich you got to find a way to slow the process."

Then Ulrich replied "I just about reached his head I'm going to try something. He then stuck his sword into the Kolossus's head."

Jeremy then said "well done Ulrich you immobilized the Kolossus for a while at least."

Then Aelita asked "how's the data transfer, going?"

Then Jeremy replied "nearly there, but you have to protect Hopper from the Kolossus."

Then Odd responded "thanks a lot haven't you noticed the size of that guy."

Then Jeremy responded "I know Odd but I have to absolutely have to get that data cause, yes, no it can't be possible."

Aelita then said "Jeremy my father's heading for the digital sea He disappeared."

Then Jeremy replied "I know but he sent me the data I needed to complete my Anti-Xana Program."

Odd then said "would you say that again."

Then Jeremy said "you heard right, thanks to this program I can destroy Xana."

Then Ulrich said "then you better hurry and run the thing cause the Kolossus seems to be getting his strength back."

Then Jeremy said "for it to work you all have to be in sector five I can't do it alone."

Then Odd said "there's no way with the Kolossus around as soon as it shows up he will be playing ping pong with the transporter."

Then Jeremy responded "Ulrich's on it."

Then Odd replied "he's on it alright let's hope he doesn't fall off it."

Then I said "actual let's hope he does."

Then Aelita said "wouldn't be better to deactivate the tower first Yumi's in danger."

Then Jeremy replied "I know but it's are only chance of finally of getting rid of Xana for good Yumi will be saved no mater what at least I hope so."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy then said "I'm entering the code SCIPIO."

Then Aelita spotted the transporter "there it is."

Then Odd said "and there he is."

Then I said "Ulrich trust me fall."

The transporter picked up Aelita, Odd and me sending us to sector five."

Jeremy asked "Aelita, Odd, Theron how are you doing?"

Then Aelita responded "we're in the celestial dome."

Jeremy responded "perfect I'm sending you the Anti-Xana program."

Then Aelita replied "okay Jeremy."

Then Odd said "ah oh looks like we're in line for a flying fish show."

Then Jeremy said "you there Aelita."

Then Aelita said "yeah."

Then Jeremy responded "run the program; right now."

Then Aelita started running the program and then Odd asked "well is it working?"

Then Aelita said "Jeremy what's going on."

Jeremy then replied "oh no, we haven't got enough power to run the program and we're only a step away from defeating Xana.

Odd and I got hit by a laser.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita then asked "are you guys okay."

Then Odd got devirtualized and I got the Manta throw two arrows in a row and Aelita got hit by a laser. Aelita then said "Daddy."

Saw Franz Hopper appear and four Manta's shouting at him I cloned myself and got one of them one manta got my clone. Then Jeremy said "Aelita try running the program right now."

Aelita then said "but my father."

Jeremy responded "your father is supplying the energy we need try running the program now."

Aelita said "No" and threw an energy field at the Mantas and missed."

Jeremy then said "If you don't launch the program right now then your father would've sacrificed himself for nothing Do it."

Aelita then decided to start the program again and I got one Manta and right be for Franz sent something into me and I was devirtualized by impact of two Mantas lasers.

Odd and I are in the scanner room."

I have my hand on my head for a moment I saw myself Odd and Aelita on the ice sector. Jeremy came down to the scanner room

Jeremy got Aelita as she came out of the scanner. The elevator opened and Yumi and Ulrich walked in. Jeremy then said "don't be sad."

Aelita then said "I just lost my father and you're telling me not to grief."

Jeremy then said "I'm not quite sure you lost him when Theron was be devirtualized the scanner seemed to be confused about him it was like it couldn't decide who it was" he looked at me and said "you have any idea."

I then said "I think I know since I'm see every one adventure we had with Franz from Franz point of view even some before us like the day Aelita first got virtualized In Lyoko."

Yumi then said "why did he give you his memories."

Then I said "We need to get to the hermitage."

Ulrich then said "why do we need to go there for"

Then I said "we have to find a hair and Jeremy do you have a test tube."

Yumi then said "a hair and a test tube why does that sound so familiar."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We know at the hermitage and I said "Aelita do you remember where your dad's room was." It took us a while but we found the Franz and Anita's bed room. I walked in and saw a brush and I picked up and saw grey hair on it and I picked a strand of hair and said "Jeremy a test tube."

Jeremy handed me a test tube and I put the hair in it.

Then Odd said didn't we use a hair to bring Aelita back."

Aelita then said "what do you mean back."

Jeremy then said "long story."

Yumi then said "that's right, Theron you think we could do the same with Franz."

Ulrich then said "but he won't remember anything though It would me like he was just virtualized."

Then I said "It would be but I have Franz's memories.

Let's head to the factory.

We headed back to the factory and I put the test tube in the scanner and saw the scanner doors closed and I heard Jeremy say Theron it worked Franz is back I'm sending you to Lyoko the forest sector to be exact. I stepped Into another scanner and Jeremy virtualized me into the forest sector and I headed to the tower where Franz was and I stepped in and said "to the bubble "Franz I know you might be confused but trust me I need to give you something and somehow my Lyoko form had a pocket and a pulled out a ball with a miniature Franz Hopper's bubble inside and sent it into the real bubble."

Then I left the tower and Jeremy devirtualized me."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The scanner activated and out came Franz Hopper and he and Aelita hugged and when they broke apart he saw me and said "thanks James."

Then Yumi said "what."

Then Ulrich asked "did he just call you James."

Franz then replied "before I virtualized Aelita and myself James told me the next time on earth I would meet his younger self."

Then Yumi said looking at me and Lilia "that means you are Lilia's father."

Then I said "yep."

Then Lilia said "yes he's my daddy."

We heard Jeremy upstairs say "I don't know how it's possible but a door materialized in the wall."

We go up to see what Jeremy meant.

Ulrich then said "Isn't it dangerous to know the future."

The new door opened and a man and woman in their 30's walked then man could pass as my twin if he wasn't in his 30's and the woman black hair with blues same shade of Lilia's the man said "it would be but with the dimension hoper has secret built in program to make people forget until the time is right."

Odd then said "who are you."

Then the man said pointing at me "I'm him from the future. You can call me James if you want. Someone had to turn off the super computer. "

Then the woman said looking at me"I know you know who I am go ahead and do it for the rest of you guys call me Jill."

Then I said "yes" pumping my fist in the air and then said "sorry back home I had huge crush on her younger self and I can't believe I actually get her in the future."

Jill then said "someone had to take the picture."

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

James said "We just told Mr. Delmas we're were spies had to go undercover so we had to fake our deaths and that's why Lilia mentioned she was an orphan and that we'd be taking Theron and Lilia, home in two days."

 **read and review**


	30. Chapter 30: Echos

**Chapter 30**

 **Echoes**

Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Lilia and I were at breakfast feeling board of are live and Aelita asked "Odd do you want my croissant."

Then Odd replied "No I got my own, and I'm not that hungry."

We then al replied "yeah, me neither."

Then Sissy said "how you doing losers? Well it seems the lameo crew is all depressed today."

Odd then responded "that always happens when you show up."

Then Sissy replied "very funny Dellarobia."

Nickolas laughs and Herb elbows him.

She goes to Ulrich and places her hand on his back and said "Ulrich honey if there is anything I can do to cheer you up just say the word."

Then Ulrich replied "yeah disappear."

Then Sissy said "no problem by now." Then they walked away and Yumi came towards us. Yumi then said "Hey guys today's the day I guess, everyone ready?"

Then Odd said "yeah."

Then Yumi said "then let's go and shutdown the supercomputer."

Then we head through the sewers to the factory. We took the elevator to the battery room after meeting with James, Franz, and Jill."

Franz then said, "I understand."

Jeremy went over and opened the switch and said, "well It all be over this time, does any of you want to say something."

Yumi then replied, "we had our shares of ups, hours of detention, hours to glory, the seven of us have gotten use to live with Lyoko, now it's time with new life without it."

Flash Backs

I'm Running through Lyoko on foot destroying two Krabs and landed back on my feet. Current year, destroying monsters, finding Lilia growing wings flying around Lyoko.

End Flash Backs

Yumi then said, "Go ahead Jeremy."

Jeremy puts his hand on the switch and grabs it then has a flash back and said, "sorry but I can't."

Yumi then replied "what, are you out of your mind, what's wrong with you."

Then Jeremy replied, "I can't shut it down."

Then Yumi responded "you can't Jeremy or you won't."

Then Jeremy said, "I don't know."

Then Yumi replied "Look it's very simple, we destroyed XANA and now we have to shut down this horrible machine. What are the rest of you waiting for tell him."

I then said, "I'm with you on this but I don't think the others want to."

Yumi then said, "what is wrong with all of you."

Then Odd replied "It's just we a little shaken up."

Then Yumi responded "I can see that any suggestions."

Then I said, "how about a vote to see who does or doesn't want to shut down the super computer."

Then Yumi said "sure why not."

Then the rest of them said "okay."

Then Jeremy said "for" and Yumi, Lilia, and myself raised a hand. Then we looked around and saw no one else did.

Yumi, Lilia and I are sitting outside of the vending machine area and Yumi "I'm glad you did but why."

Then I said, "I will still miss the fighting, but our time here is up."

Then Lilia said, "I only fought on earth with possessed William, but like Dad said our time is up."

Then Jeremy came up to us and said, "I wanted to explain to you why i voted against shutting down the super computer."

Yumi then said, "I'm not in the mood to hear that if."

Then I replied "Yumi just listen he may want to just get something of his chest."

Jeremy then responded "remember when I came here the big brain at Kadic straight A computer genius and not one single friend. I discovered Lyoko and everything changed for me. I became a hero that could save the world."

Then Yumi replied "did you expect us to keep playing super hero till we're 80 it had to end sometime.

Jeremy then said "I know, but I don't want to lose what we got together our friendship.

 **Flash back**

Then Yumi said " we'll do everything we can to find your dad Aelita."

Then Aelita said "you're right the fight has to go on after all fighting XANA is my job."

Then Jeremy grabbed my right hand and I opened my left hand for Yumi and Jeremy said "no Aelita it's our job." Ulrich was holding Jeremy's other hand and Odd was holding Ulrich's hand. Yumi and Odd held their free hand for Aelita to grab.

Then I said, "all for one and one for all."

 **End flash back**

Jeremy then replied, "are friendship is directly link to the super computer Pluss Theron and Lilia are leaving, I'm afraid that if we shut it down it would shut a friendship down see you later we got gym." The bell rang and Lilia and Jeremy started walking and Yumi grabbed his arm and said "hold on. I understand what your feeling."

Then I said, "we both do."

Then Yumi continued "but your wrong our friendship is to strong to shut down."

Then I said, "and as soon as I can find a way to contact another dimension this will be the first."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, William and I left class and William asked "Yumi, Theron wait up is it a done deal? Did you shut it down?"

Then Yumi replied "not yet the others aren't ready."

Then William responded "but, that's crazy did they forget how dangerous the super computer is."

 **Flash back**

Aelita and I saw William on the ground and Aelita said "William are you okay."

Then William turned around and we saw he was possessed by Xana.

 **End Flash Back**

Yumi then responded, "of course they know how dangerous it is, but there just too nostalgic."

Then William said, "and you're not."

Yumi replied "No."

I then replied, "me and my cousin our leaving tomorrow anyway so we know it has to be shut down."

Yumi then said, "I think life without Lyoko will be different but okay."

I start walking away from William trying to flirt with Yumi. Yumi then said, "it's a lost cause see you around pretty boy." Yumi walked away and joined me.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I saw Jeremy, Aelita, Lilia and Odd walking towards the factory and joined them. Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Lilia, and I are at the factory and Jeremy said, "return to the past now" launching the return to the past program.

We got absorbed by a white light and when the light was gone we were in the cafeteria eating and Sissy, Herb, and Nicholas showed up and Sissy said, "What's up lameos."

Odd then replied, "do you want my croissant Sissy."

Sissy replied, "I rather kiss your dog." Then Sissy goes to Ulrich and said, "Ulrich honey how's it going."

Then Ulrich grabbed her hand and said "better without your GPS locator.

Sissy replied, "what are you talking about."

Ulrich then said "Sissy cut it out, we don't have any secrets. If you want to stay friends with us just stop trying to mess us up."

Then Sissy said, "you mean we're really friends."

Then Jeremy replied "sure"

Lilia and I said "defiantly."

Then Odd replied "yeah school would be so boring without you."

Then Sissy said, "see you later good buddies" and turned to Herb and Nicholas and continued "as for you two, don't let me catch you two dorks trying to mess my friends up.

Yumi came to us and said, "well you guy's ready."

We all responded "yes."

We then went to the third floor of the factory joined by James, Jill, and Franz and Jeremy then asked, "now who's in favor of shutting down the supercomputer?" Then Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Lilia and I raised our hands and Jeremy smiled." Jeremy then went and pulled the switch.

We left the factory and into the park and Jim saw us and said, "well if it isn't the fantastic seven, what kind of trouble are you into now."

The Odd said, "nothing at all we just closed the book on an unforgettable adventure filled with heroism and danger."

Jim responded, "yeah we all been there Dellarobia, you know one fine day I gave up my teenage dreams to become an adult."

Then Odd said, "no kidding your actually an adult."

Jim responded "I rather not talk about it."


	31. Chapter 31: Leaving

**Chapter 31**

 **Leaving**

 **No One's POV**

It has been 3 years since Ben came to the code lyoko universe and just the other day the lyoko warriors and he turned off the super computer after their last return to the past because Sissy found out. Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, William, James, Jill, and Lilia Franz, and Ben were at the Hermitage. Ben then said, "you remember how I told you I was from another dimension."

Then Ulrich said "yeah."

Then Ben said, "my name's not actually Theron, It's Ben."

Then Yumi said "why then did you go by Theron."

Then Ben said "you see the dimension I came from. These three years fighting XANA was actually a TV show."

Then Odd said "cool."

Then William said, "you knew I was going to be controlled by XANA and you didn't stop it."

Then I said "sorry I didn't tell you guys but if XANA knew how."

Then Jeremy said, "you knew how we would destroy him he would've gone."

Then Aelita said, "after you and try to control you."

Then Ulrich said, "if he did we would be dead."

Then Yumi said "or in a world controlled by XANA."

Then Odd said "wow bad. Are you done yet I'm hungry."

Then Ben said "the series ended so I should be able to leave this dimension. I will stay the night and use the dimension hopper tomorrow."

Then Yumi said "don't worry we will be back in the morning to see you off right."

Then Everyone else respond "right."

Then Ulrich asked, "so in the show who was your favorite character?"

Then Odd said, "it was me right."

Then Jeremy said, "I know it wasn't me."

Then Ben responded, "well sorry Jer your wrong."

Then Ulrich and Odd said simultaneously "Einstein."

Then Jeremy said, "me really."

Then I replied "In my universe "my friend and I would pretend Lyoko was real and he would pretend to have your Lyoko form Ulrich and I would be the one to send him to Lyoko and be able to deactivate towers like Aelita. Another thing is I'm actual not 17 the dimension hopper de-aged me my true age is close to Aelita's actual age and back when I was in middle school we had an assignment where we had to pretend a flower sack was a baby, I should of named him Jeremy, but no I named him Odd, and I got points of because it wasn't a real name."

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy laughed.

Then Ben said ," okay now Odd it's time for lunch."

Then Odd said "finally" and ran to the cafeteria.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The next day and everyone was in Ben's room. Then Ben said, "you guys stand back I don't know how far this thing goes I don't want to have you guys be pulled along with me."

Then Yumi said "we're just here to see you off."

Then Ben said "Thanks for the code for Lyoko. I will create it in my world."

Then Franz said, "just remember no multi agent system."

Then Ben said "of course. Okay goodbye guys. James, will the four of us land in the same spot."

James then said, "I remember we did not."

Then there was a chorus of "by Ben, James, Jill, Lillia" and Ben ran the dimension hopper and Ben, James, Lilia, and Jill got engulfed in a bright white light brighter than the return to the past light.

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note: The Code Lyoko saga is done, no I will not to a code lyoko evolution version but I will take two aspects from Code Lyoko Evolution. Thanks for those who have review this saga. Join Ben next time in Journey to a New World 2: Season 1.**


End file.
